Be Brave
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: Looking back at the night of April's fatal car crash that forever changed her life, she thought her life couldn't get any worse as a spirit, but when Pitch rises to wipe out the Guardians, and the Man in the Moon chooses her and Jack Frost as new editions to the team, well let's just say she's finding out it definitely can. Especially when a certain white-haired teen is involved.
1. In the End

**Okay, so I thought I'd give myself a crack at the ROTG fanfiction, and write this. At first I wasn't really planning on posting this, and it wasn't always going to be an ROTG fanfiction. I mostly started writing the beginning of it to get some things off my chest that had been going on in my life, but when I watched ROTG I just couldn't stop myself from turning it into this once I got the idea in my head for my character April Showers. Anyway though, thought I'd let you know this will follow the movie, and not be a story all on its own. However, I will promise you it's very good…well at least in my opinion lol. Hopefully you'll like it as much as I do.**

 **Also, I should probably let you know I've only got seven chapters written so far, but this was the only one edited, so don't expect quick updates, because I hate to catch up to my writing when I post. I just feel like it puts too much pressure on me when I do, and then the story comes out sounding sloppy and horrible in the end. Plus I'm working on two other fanfictions at the moment;** _Empathy_ **and** _Guardian Angel._ **So, yeah my writing is spread really thin as it is right now, especially with me working a lot here lately, and trying to find a house with my friend to move away from where we're currently living. So things will be slow, and updates far and between, but I promise if you stick with it, it'll end up being a really good read.**

 **I should probably also mention that I'm rating this T for teen right now, because it does have mature themes in it, however I'm not entirely sure yet if I'm going to go with my normal, and add in a Lemon. If I do, it won't be till the end, and if I do, then at that time I'll bump it up to M for mature for sure. However, in the meantime it is suitable for teens, but if you are too young please don't read this, because I honestly don't want your parents cursing me out for your bad choices (even if I made the same ones when I was your age when I first started reading and making fanfiction. So no judging here, I promise.) LOL**

 **With that all said now, please enjoy my first ever ROTG fanfiction. I hope you really like it. :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything that pertains to it as much as I really wish I did. Cause let's be honest people, we would all love to own Jack Frost and his sexy little grin ;-). However, all I own is my character April Showers, and whatever characters I make up that aren't in the movie or children's books. So please, don't sue me. I barely get enough money as it is right now to feed myself. LOL**

* * *

" _In the end, as you fade into the night_

 _Who will tell the story of your life?_

 _And who will remember your last goodbye?_

 _'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die,"_

 **\- In the End by: Black Veil Brides**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: In the End**_

A pair of cerulean blue eyes lazily scanned the exuberant crowd of bodies as they swayed back and forth hypnotically to the beat of the upbeat music playing in the overly crowded bar. The music was so loud it's vibration though the air could literally be felt prickling over the girl's skin, and the thumping of the beat could even be felt through the stone floor as well where her prized black flip flop shoes with diamond bejeweled designs were planted. Carefully, she continued to scan the crowd for her two companions. Hoping in vain not to make eye contact with one of her ex's who had just entered the bar only a few minutes ago.

Taping her slender fingers against the side of her thigh, both to the beat, and also from nerves, she finally spotted her two moronic but lovable friends pretending to grind against each other to the music to tease a group of good-looking men nearby. They both threw their heads back in laughter as one of the men had to outright adjust himself in the booth to hide his very much growing erection.

Shaking her head, the girl placed her empty glass, which was once full of a delicious sweet fruity alcoholic substance, back down onto the table near her. Getting up from her own booth, she proceeded to make her way through the crowd and over to the two mischievous girls.

As soon as she'd fought her way through the crowd, and over to them, she reached out and placed her hands on both of their shoulders to catch their attention. Ceasing their movements, they turned to their taller friend and raised a brow both in irritation and confusion.

Leaning closer so that the girls could hear her, she yelled to be heard over the music, "I THINK WE SHOULD GET GOING. THE ALCOHOL IS WEARING OFF, AND DYLAN JUST SHOWED UP."

Nodding their heads in agreement, after she motioned her head over to the other side of the bar to point out the arrival of her ex, they slowly began to slip out of the bar as they maneuvered through the rambunctious crowd of drunks.

Once outside of the bar, dubbed the name _Puckers_ , she finally turned to her friends and was able to speak normally to them for once since they'd entered the bar at the beginning of the night.

"Sorry to ruin your fun guys. I just didn't want to deal with him tonight. I know since he was a local he was bound to show up here at some point, but I was hoping he'd go to the biker bar upstairs where the other locals hang out," she explained sheepishly as the two rolled their eyes.

"You should have known that coming to Gatlinburg that you were bound to bump into him at some point. You should be brave and just talk to him. Tell him why you did what you did. I'm sure he'd understand," her friend Allison explained with a huff. Still quite annoyed apparently that she'd been taken away from her fun.

"I know I should, but it's just...how do you explain to someone like him that it wasn't he who caused me to leave, but rather my ex who I was still in love with. It's hard to convince someone who has cerebral palsy that it wasn't their condition that made you leave, but the fact you just weren't quite ready to let go of your other ex who your still madly in love with, and who just so happened to waltz back into your life. Not to mention the fact that said ex you loved oh so dearly decided at the last minute to back out of reconnecting making you a horrible person for breaking their heart for nothing. Sorry, I'm just not ready to have that conversation with him yet," the girl grumbled, as she kicked a pebble near her shoe out of frustration.

"May..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't Allison," the girl, May, sighed, as her shoulders sagged in disappointment, while her friend's eyes softened at the cowardice look on her face.

"I told him I loved him for Christ's sake, and then a few days later turn around and ignore his calls and texts, while I'm lying in Reece's bed all snuggled up next to him. God, I'm a fucking horrible person, and it's better if he doesn't know the truth of how horrible I really am," May groaned, as she reached up, and rubbed viciously at her face as if that would stop the oncoming of guilty tears from popping up.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I think you're about to have to," May's other friend, Jamie, announced, as they heard the door open back up to the bar, as loud music floated out into the night air.

"May? Is that you," came a curious voice, as a boy limped out the door cautiously, and over to them.

Dylan may have had cerebral palsy, but he was still nearly fully functional except for his limp, or more like slight waddle, when he walked. Other than that noticeable flaw, everything else about him was impeccable. He was a very good-looking guy, with short cropped brown hair, light blue eyes, and slim frame. Even his voice was enchanting. It was almost like velvet.

However, despite all that, May had left him, and why you may ask? Because he hadn't been Reece. The boy she had been with for three years before him. The boy who, despite the fact she had loved, abused her both mentally and emotionally to the point that any time he'd snap his fingers she'd come running back to him like a loyal dog. She guessed it was a little fucked up, but all the same true.

"Dylan? Hey, h-how are you," May managed to stutter out in complete and utter fear as he gave her a long scrutinizing glance.

"Good. Actually, great to be honest. Um, I'm with someone now, and she..."

"Treats you right," May sighed regretfully remembering her actions.

"Yeah, yeah she does," Dylan replied, while scratching the back of his head, before meeting May's eyes, "What happened May? Why did you..."

"I'm glad you're happy Dylan. Really I am, but we've got to get going. It's a long road back to Roane County, and these moron's are obviously too drunk to drive," May said hastily cutting him off, as her friends shook their heads in disappointment at her actions. They had really hoped she'd finally get closure, but it looked like that wasn't about to happen. Sighing, they moved to follow May as she turned on her heel to leave. They even managed to pass her as they made their way up the stairs, but a sudden intake of breath stopped them in their tracks, as they looked behind them to see Dylan had reached out to grab May's hand to stop her.

"No, May. No more running or ignoring me. Tell me what happened. I'm a big boy, I can take it," Dylan urged her, not taking his hand off of hers.

May bit her lip, almost so hard that it began to bleed, as her eyes refused to meet his, "Dylan, I can't. You're better off not knowing."

His eyes hardened at her words, as he let out a humorless laugh, before going on to say, "It was my condition wasn't it? That's why you ran? You couldn't handle the cripple, huh?"

May's friend's eyes widened at his oh so casual words, but they didn't know Dylan like May did. She knew that that was his way of accepting his condition. To make fun of it, and to point it out often. It's just how he'd learned to deal with it, but another part of May couldn't help wondering if this wasn't him just joking anymore. If he really thought that, because hell, even she thought that he thought that.

"No Dylan, it had nothing to do with that. You were a good guy. A great guy even. You honestly do deserve someone better than me, it's just that..."

"Just that what," he said finally letting go of her hand, and crossing his arms across his lean chest.

Sighing, May knew that it was time to confess. To grow the courage and finally tell him the truth, but when she looked at him, it literally broke her heart to see the hurt already in his eyes. However, for some reason that also made her brave enough to finally spit out, "I cheated on you."

His eyes widened, as he stepped back from her in shock, as his arms fell to his sides, "What?"

"I...I cheated on you. With Reece. I thought that I could move on from him, but I was wrong. No matter how hard I tried to force myself to really love you, I just couldn't, and it had nothing to do with you. It was all me, because I still loved him."

"After everything you said that bastard put you through, and you ran back to him...really?"

His eyes said it all.

He felt betrayed, disgusted, and most of all he was angry.

"I couldn't help it. You can't stop loving someone that easily even after they put you through so much. Especially if you've been with them for three years Dylan. I couldn't...It just happened. That night I told you he was picking me up from work because I didn't have a ride back home, we just... it felt like things were different... like maybe they could finally work out right again. Before I knew it, we were in each other's arms, and my phone was ringing, and I saw it was you. I didn't know how to tell you, or what to say, so yeah, I chickened out and ignored you because I thought it was for the best. I knew you would move on and be happier without me," May confessed, as she felt hot wet tears cascading down the sides of her cheeks.

Sighing deeply, Dylan placed his hands on his face and gave it a firm rub as if that would hide his glistening angry eyes from her. However, after a moment, he took a deep calming breath and asked, "Are you happy? I mean, are the two of you finally happy?"

May lowered her eyes, and grimaced as the emotionally pain tore at her heart. Ever so slowly she shook her head, "It didn't work out with him like I thought it would. He left again."

Dylan looked at her appalled for a moment, before his face turned almost stoic. Straitening to his full height, his eyes finally hardened, and his jaw went rigid, as he finally breathed, "Well I guess karma's a bitch, huh?"

With that, he turned on his heel, and limped back into the bar without another word, as May wrapped her arms around herself, as she felt her heart break.

Not because she loved him. Not because she wanted another chance with him, but simply because she felt the overwhelming guilt tear through her like a knife.

He was right.

She had got what she deserved.

"Come on sweetie, let's get out of here," her friend Jamie said, as she felt her friend's arms wrap around her shoulders, and steer her in the direction of the stairs. As they passed Allison on the way up them, she reached out and patted May's arm reassuringly, as she replied, "I know it hurts now, but trust me when I say that's a very brave and courageous thing you just did. He'll be able to finally get some closure now, and so will you."

Nodding, May sighed, and replied, "Yeah I guess."

"Want to stay a little longer, and grab a bite to eat before we head off," Jamie asked trying to change the subject.

"Not really, let's just go find the car, and head back home. I'm sick of this place," May finally grumbled, as she walked away from the other two, and headed towards the parking garage they'd parked at earlier in the day.

After finding the car, and stopping for some fast food on the way back to their hometown, the three were now happily sitting in the car singing happily along to the music on the radio forgetting about their earlier troubles. They'd decided to take the scenic route back instead of the interstate, so that they wouldn't have to deal with the horrible traffic caused by the Spring Break season. Plus, since the scenic route was a little longer, it meant they had more time to enjoy each other's company, and relax after the tiring time earlier.

"IN THE END AS YOU FADE INTO THE NIGHT, WHO WILL TELL THE STORY OF YOUR LIFE, AND WHO WILL REMEMBER, YOUR LAST GOODBYE, CAUSE IT'S THE END AND I'M NOT AFRAID, I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!"

The girls belted out the lyrics happily to the song playing on the radio, as they all pretended to jam to the beat as if they were rock stars, all the while laughing at one another's silliness.

May was currently the driver, since she was the one who had been the most sober, and had even proven it with Jamie's little breathalyzer she'd gotten from her dad the day she had turned twenty one. He thought it was a great gag gift that would also come in pretty handy, and plus him being a cop it was his way of trying to steer her away from bad choices. Either way, it had worked well in May's favor when it had shown that the alcohol May had drank earlier within the night had almost already worn completely off and she was now under the legal limit to drive.

Reaching up with one hand to brush a stray lock of honey brown hair from her eyes that had fallen out of her braid, one that her friends had teased her about and had even called her Elsa from the movie Frozen because of it, she trained her eyes on the wet road ahead of them as the rain pounded down even harder on the car.

It hadn't started raining until halfway through their journey home, but now it was literally raining cats and dogs, and it was hard to see through the windshield despite to wipers going at full speed. Every once in awhile the sky above them would light up ominously from a strike of lightning nearby, and make the girls jump, but they did their best to ignore it as they tried to continue to have fun.

Squirming in her seat, May tried to get more comfortable as she reached down, and tugged at her jean short shorts to readjust them, however every time she tried she would accidently grab the end of her long blank tank top instead and make herself even more uncomfortable.

"Son of...Allison, can you hold the wheel a moment," May asked, looking over at Allison who was texting on her phone, and sitting with her back against the passenger side door. Glaring at the girl for abandoning her seatbelt earlier within the ride, she waited patiently for Allison to finish her text before looking up and leaning over to hold the wheel for May. As carefully as May could, she began to readjust herself. Once she was done, she took the wheel back from Allison, as the girl turned to ask Jamie, "Mom wants to know if you're staying at May's tonight, or are you coming back home with me?"

"Probably May's. It's her birthday, and I don't exactly feel like leaving her all alone to whimper and whine about how we don't love her," Jamie teased as May rolled her eyes, and shook her head as her lightning bolt earrings dangled back and forth from the motion.

"Oh yes, I would so mourn the loss of companionship tonight," May joked back, as she held her right hand to her chest mockingly and sniffed playfully as if she would burst into tears any moment.

"And that is why you need me there to keep you from depressingly gorging on a bunch of cake and ice cream, and moaning about how you have no one to keep you company on your one and only 21st birthday," Jamie laughed, as she patted May's shoulder affectionately, as said girl giggled at her friend.

"Oh, the horrors of getting enormously fat from too much ice cream and cake," May cried, as she let go of the wheel for a moment, and clasped her hands together as if praying to the almighty God that it wouldn't happen.

"Moron," Allison snickered, as May grabbed the wheel again, and glared at her friend.

"What? It's the truth. Every time I so much as look at food I gain a pound I swear," May grumbled, but just like her friends, she knew it wasn't true.

She wasn't particularly a lean girl at her age, but she wasn't quite fat either. She was about average for her height at 5"6. She had a little extra on her than she would have liked, but not so bad that she couldn't wear a bikini during the summer months coming soon. No, the problem she had was her thighs and her breasts.

Despite her family's lack of the gene, May had been quite blessed in the chest area for some reason. Her mother couldn't help thinking that it came from farther down her father's gene pool. However, as for her thighs, that was all on her mom whom had been dugged the name _'Thunder Thighs,'_ when she had been May's age. All and all though, May couldn't help cursing her mother's gene's in her for it.

Actually, she couldn't help cursing her mom for a lot of her looks, all except for her face shape and long nose, because she was quite the spitting image of her mother almost when she was younger. Heck if it hadn't of been for the advancement of contacts, she would have been nearly the spitting image of her mother entirely.

The only thing May had gotten from her dad was his round Cherokee face shape, and long nose that she absolutely despised with a passion. It was the worst qualities her dad had, and she just had to inherit them.

Part of her wished she had inherited his skin tone, and dark raven black hair, but instead she was gifted with her mother's pale Irish skin, and honey-brown colored locks that when she was younger had once been golden blonde. It was a curse on her mom's side of the family that all the girls were born with blonde hair when they were younger, but as they age their hair grows significantly darker if they chose not to dye it. May's mother was one who never did, and now instead of having honey brown hair like her daughter, it had already turned a dark brown.

It was an odd trait, but one her family cherished dearly with a saying that went along with it.

' _You start of as a dumb blonde, and as your hair get's darker with age, your wisdom will grow.'_

' _Well, not so much a saying, but more a statement,'_ May thought with a roll of her eyes, as she reached down to scratch her ankle where her two silvery metal anklets were. They weren't all that pretty to look at. They were just two slightly bulky silver bands, with no designs on them, but if you were in just the right light it was almost as if they cast a rainbow. However, May doubted she'd be seeing any of that now since it was nighttime, and as she said before, raining cats and dogs.

Lightning flashed again across the sky, lighting it up with an ethereal pinkish glow. That was always May's favorite kind of lightning. Not the gold or white kind. No, the kind that was a white like pink, that almost had a silvery glow to it. Ever since she was younger she had always loved thunder and lightning storms.

Actually nature in general was her favorite. She could never particularly pick one favorite season, but she knew winter and the stormy spring months were the closest to being her favorites. Simply because she loved playing in the rain and snow as a child. Her mother had always had a hard time getting her back into the house when she was younger during those times. Her dad, who had still been with her mom around that time, had to always threatened her with a switch from the willow tree if she didn't listen to her mother.

Her dad had been a hard man to love for both her and her mother. He always had a bit of an anger streak, and a tendency to be a manwhore. The last one being the main reason her mother and him had split at May's ripe little age of ten-years-old. Plus, she guessed, it didn't help that he could be abusive at times when he was high on whatever drug he could get his hands on that day. That had been another reason her mother had left him, and May was actually glad she did.

She ended up growing up in a more stable home with her mother than she had when she was a lot younger. True her mother had a few problems the first two years dealing with the divorce, but once the divorce papers were signed, her mother had become a whole new strong and independent woman. One that May had aspired to try to be, but couldn't help feeling like she had failed at. Part of her knew she was turning out more like her dad as she got older. Just minus the drugs thankfully.

May might look like her mother, but she'd definitely inherited her father's personality sadly.

Sighing, May squinted to see the road through the windshield as the rain began to pound even heavier against it.

"Maybe we should pull over for a few minutes, May? Let the rain die down. It's getting pretty bad out," Jamie insisted, as she leaned up from her seat in the back to look at May quizzically.

"No, we'll be fine. It's just a little storm," May shrugged, as Allison rolled her eyes.

"If you think this storm is little, I'd hate to see what you think is big," Allison huffed, as she began to silently agree with Jamie.

"Come on guys, weren't you the ones telling me to be brave and courageous earlier? I think this qualifies, and I think you all need to be a little bit braver too and have faith in me and my driving skills," May laughed encouragingly, as Jamie rolled her eyes, and commented, "Driving skills? What driving skills? The first time you drove a car, you ran into a tree!"

"Yeah, but I'm an older and more experienced driver now, Jamie. Besides, weren't you the one who ran into the neighbor's fence and destroyed it," May chuckled, as Jamie rolled her eyes.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you," Jamie grumbled.

"Are you ever going to let me live down that tree incident," May asked.

"Nope," Jamie and Allison both chorused.

"Then you got your answer I guess," May chuckled, as she finally noticed they'd made it to the long bridge in Lenoir City that ran over the Fort Loudoun Dam. She had always loved this bridge. The view was gorgeous every time she had taken this route to Gatlinburg with her friends and family; however, tonight it looked like a scene straight out of a horror movie as she struggled to see the road in front of them.

"May, slow down! It's not safe to go this fast on a wet bridge," Allison warned, as May shook her head, and replied back, "Calm down Allison we'll be fine."

However, she now knew her words that night would forever haunt her for the years to come, as at that moment a giant flash of lightning lit up the sky, and the bolt hit the ground not but a few feet in front of the car.

The three girls screamed, as May yanked the steering wheeling as quickly as she could to veer away from the bolt. However, that was a bad move as she soon realized she'd lost control of the fast moving car, as it shot straight towards the side of the bridge. May tried hitting the break, but it was like she was hitting air as the break refused to work at that precise moment, and in a flash of panic she screamed at her friends, "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"

However, it was too late; they'd crashed into the side of the bridge so hard that the concrete gave away, and now left the car more than halfway dangling over the side of the bridge.

May had closed her eyes at the initial impact, but now that the car seemed frozen, for the moment, in place, she opened her eyes hesitantly in fear. Shaking like a leaf, she looked to her friends to see if they were okay, but felt the blood drain from her face at what she found.

Allison, who hadn't been wearing her seat belt, had been thrown forwards so hard into the window that it had busted, and she was now lying halfway out of the car, and on the hood of the small vehicle. Glass was protruding from neck and head, as her vacant eyes stared back at May forever frozen in a state of shock.

"ALLISON," May screamed, as tears poured from her eyes. She went to lean over to her body, however at the motion the car gave a sudden jerk. May froze in her spot, as she took a deep breath. She knew the car was dangerously close to falling off the bridge and into the churning water below.

Turning her head as carefully as she could to look back and see if Jamie was okay, she found the other girl knocked out with a gruesome head injury. However, at the angle May was in, she couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. However, May had a sinking feeling she wasn't just by her minimal view.

Sobbing, May tried to unbuckle her seatbelt so that she could try to climb back to the other girl, but the seatbelt wouldn't budge.

Cursing every deity she knew, she looked around for something that could help her get out of the strap. At the last moment she remembered Jamie had always kept a switchblade in compartment between the driver's and passenger's seats. Flipping it open as cautiously as she could, still scared that any moment the car would give way, and fall to the bottom of the lake beneath them, she began to search for the blade.

Finally, she gave a triumph cry, as her hands closed around the switchblade in the messy compartment. Quickly pulling it out, she unsheathed the blade, and began to quickly saw away at the belt the best she could, all the while the car continued to rock ominously around her.

Finally, after a few tedious moments, the belt came loose and she was finally able to slide out from underneath the other one. However, just as she was getting ready to climb to the back, the car gave a loud eerier and foreboding screeching sound, as it all the sudden shot forwards. Before May could grab at anything, the car had slipped off the bridge and began to fall through the air. Sending May of course falling back towards what was left of the windshield. She cried out in pain as her back made contact with the sharp glass, before she felt the impact of the car against the water that had been below the bridge. Immediately the car began to fill with the lake water, as May fought to move, and get to the driver's side door, so that she could get it open. However, when she reached it, she found that it wouldn't budge. By this point the car had fully submerged itself in the water, and she felt herself becoming weak as she ran out of air in her lungs.

Quickly changing her tactics, she thanked the lord that Jamie's car had an old-fashioned crank to open the window. Struggling to crank it open in the water, she felt relief when she finally had a large enough space squeeze out of.

However, as she went to force herself through the opening, her shoe somehow got tangled up in what was left of the seatbelt.

May went into pure panic mode, as she frantically tried to yank her foot free from the restraint, but it refused to budge. Through her hurried movements and panic stricken state, she knew she'd already lost way to much air, and if she didn't get to the surface soon she'd be done for.

Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself, as she bent over and reached her hands out to untangle herself. Finally, after a few moments, she was able to get herself free, but by that point she knew it was too late, as her body instinctively went to take a breath at the lack of oxygen.

May's eyes widen, as she felt her body convulse, before her vision started to go black as the water filled up her lungs.

She was just so weak, and so tired, that she couldn't even force herself to swim to the surface that seemed farther and farther away every moment.

Images of her life began to flash before her eyes.

Playing in the snow covered yard with her mom and their basset hounds. Throwing snowballs, making snow angels, and sticking out their tongues to catch a snowflake.

Meeting Allison and Jamie for the first time when she'd moved and started at the new school. Their bright and kind faces, as they all stuck together to endure the first day of Middle school together.

Dancing in the rain with them, and their other friends as they felt their clothes hang off of them in a sopping wet mess.

Watching another storm rage on outside, as she snuggled up with Reece on the couch as they shared their first kiss.

Listening later to Reece say goodbye to her, as he drove off after delivering the news that he was ending things with her.

Her friends comforting her.

Meeting Dylan for the first time.

Her mom saying she loved her more than the world.

The night she shared with Reece, after reconnecting.

Then tonight, as she laughed with her friends, and enjoyed her 21st birthday.

Yes, every image of her life flashed before her eyes, as the storm above the water began to clear, and slowly the moon emerged from behind the clouds and shined down on the water below.

The last thing May saw as she closed her eyes for good, and gave into the darkness, was the moon's bright glow as it encased her entire being.

However, as many would assume that was it for the young May, it seemed another had greater plans for her death that night.

Slowly, May's body began to float to the surface as the bright moonlight encased her, and began to change her.

Her hair, that had once been a beautiful honey colored brown, began to disappear as a silvery, almost whitish pink color took its place. Her body began to change too; morphing from an adult back into a younger version of herself that she had known three years ago at the ripe age of eighteen. Her skin, which was already pale, seemed to become almost even paler than it had ever been, but seemed to glow with an other-wordly like hue.

May was changing, and as her body reached the surface of the water, she gave out a sudden gurgled cough as the water from her lungs slipped past her lips, and down the side of her face.

Suddenly, as the moon seemed to become even brighter, her eyes snapped open at the sudden blinding light. And instead of the cerulean blue that they had once been they had now transformed into a silvery pink (nearly a light fuchsia) instead.

Tiredly lifting her hand out to her eyes to block the bright light of the moon, she noticed in that moment that she was floating in the air.

Panicking, May began to struggle and at that the wind suddenly decided to pick up. Before she knew what was happening, the wind had encased her entire body and thrown her across the sky, and towards the gravely banks at the edge of the lake.

Screaming bloody murder, as she realized she was literally flying through the air, some kind of instinct inside of her told her to throw her arms out as a way to slow her descent. However, it didn't seem to do too much slowing, as she found herself crashing into the dirty shore below her.

Groaning at the impact, May spit out bits and pieces of dirt that had entered her mouth at the impact, and began to sluggishly pull herself up from the ground. As she sprawled her hands out on the ground beside her though, she felt her fingers brush something metal.

Snapping her eyes over to the object to see what it was, she found the moonbeam had returned, and was shining over it. Almost as if the moon was coaxing her to take the long metal rod lying next to her.

Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped the long staff, as she used it to lift her tired body from the ground. Grimacing, as her feet made contact with the rocks below, it was then that she noticed her shoes were gone, and she had lost both of them in the water. Barefoot, and weak, she limped over to the water's edge using the long metal rod that was significantly taller than her as a crutch to keep her upright.

However, as the moon shined bright over head, and she found herself by the water's edge, she was finally able to see her reflection staring back at her for the first time. Shrieking in fright from the new changes, she fell backwards on her butt, as she scuttled away from the water. Chest heaving slightly, as she tried to calm herself, she couldn't help feeling completely confused at what she'd seen.

That girl that had been staring back at her… that couldn't be her...could it?

After a moment of a few deep breaths though, she carefully inched back over to the water's edge and looked at her reflection again, as the one hand that wasn't holding onto the metal staff, began to trace itself along the side of her face.

"No...it can't...but how," she whispered in awe, as she took in her pinkish white silvery hair that looked eerily like the lightning bolt that had struck near their car earlier. She slowly took in her paler, almost flawless skin, save for the three freckles that stood in a triangle by the edge of her mouth. One her mother had so often said had been her birthmark since the day she was born. Seeing those freckles, she knew it had to be her, but she wasn't her though. This girl was younger. This girl looked like her when she was eighteen. Hell, even her breasts were very much smaller, and back to their original, and just barely, C cup they had been at the time. Her face was still rounded, but the younger features made it more defined and her jaw line seemed more pronounced, and less aged than it had been before.

Still dangling from her ears, her metal lightning bolt earrings swayed back and forth, but something seemed almost off about them, and she soon noticed why as for just a quick second they seemed to glow like lightning, and when they did, she felt her whole body tingling, before she felt a burst of power around her hand. Looking over, she screamed in fright as she noticed the long metal rod she had been holding now seemed to be glowing like lighting, and pulsing with electricity.

Dropping the staff in fear for her hand, she brought her hand to her chest anticipating pain, but instead, found it surprisingly painless instead. In fact, it almost felt good...like it was meant to feel that kind of power. Pulling her hand away, she examined it, taking note that her finger nails were the same color as her hair; however she couldn't remember for the life of her why? She had clearly remembered not painting them with nail polish in the longest time.

Not finding any injury done to her hand, she raised a curious brow and very tentatively reached back out for the staff that was no longer emitting any electricity or glowing for that matter. Hesitantly, she held her hand over the metal rod for a moment, still a little afraid of what would happen, but finally after gathering enough courage she reached out and wrapped her hand back around the staff.

However, nothing happened, and she sighed in relief, as she went to stand up again and used it to help haul herself up, but as she did the staff glowed again. Shocked, she stared in awe at it, before noticing something strange happening out of the corner of her eye. Looking down she found tiny little flowers beginning to sprout all around her.

Staring in awe, as a grin slowly lit up her face, she gripped the staff with both hands, and began to run across the shore backwards, as she drug the end of the staff across the ground. In its wake it left a trail of ever growing flowers. Different varieties even, as she giggled in amazement.

Coming to a stop, as she realized the moon glowing brightly above her, she looked up and smiled at it; as if thanking it for saving her life. She didn't really know why she would thank the moon for her life, but something inside of her just felt drawn to do so.

However, what she did not expect was for the moon to speak back to her.

" _You're welcome my child. From this day forth you will be the spirit of April and May, of rain, storms, and the rebirth of the nature of spring. You're name will now forever be known as April Showers,"_ the moon boomed through the night air towards her, as her brows knit in confusion.

"Wait, what? What do you mean spirit, and my name isn't April, it's May," May almost stuttered back, as she glared at the moon.

" _No more is your old life. Move forward and begin anew April, or else suffer the loss and pain of what can no longer be,"_ the moon whispered sadly back at her, as she growled and yelled back, "I don't understand. What are you talking about, and damn it my name is MAY!"

But she received no more words from the moon as the glow began to dissipate, and the clouds began to slowly cover it once again.

"No, don't you leave me here without anymore answers you asshole," she screamed at the sky, as the last visible part of the moon was slowly covered by the clouds. Growling in frustration, May screamed in anger, but all that did was make her head pound with pain. Closing her eyes, she tried to take a deep breath, but at the sound of sudden sirens, her eyes shot open again and looked for where the sound had came from.

That's when she noticed the bridge, and the bright red, white, and blue lights glowing on top of it, as a boat whizzed by her on the lake, heading towards...

How could she have forgotten!

Allison and Jamie.

The crash!

They were searching for them.

She had to let them know what happened, and that she was at least alive and okay.

She started to run across the shore, and up the hill towards the bridge, but as she did the wind blew past her, and threw her into the air. Screaming in fear, and partially in delight, it was in that moment she realized the wind was her friend and she could actually use it to fly.

Gently calling out to it, as if he were a real living person, she yelled, "Take me to them wind!"

And somehow, it obeyed her as she twisted through the air, and it shot her forwards toward the red, white, and blue lights on the bridge.

Reaching her destination, she prepared herself for landing, but seeing as she was still new to this, it was a little rough as she fell after her feet touched the ground.

She expected the people around her to stare in awe, or to scream in delight that she was alive, or hell, to even hear her fall, but not a soul noticed her as they frantically rushed around the place.

"Hey! Over here! I'm alright. I made it out," May called to the policeman standing nearby looking solemnly over the side of the bridge as divers jumped into the water.

"Hey! Did you hear me? I said..." but her sentence was cut off as she walked over to place her hand on the cop's shoulder, but found that it went right through him.

"W-what? H-how," she stuttered in horror, as she stared at her hand and back to the cop in fear. Dropping her staff, she reached both hands out this time as if that would do the trick, but once again they fell right through, and disappeared in a cloud of purple like smoke.

Tears began to cascade down her cheeks, as her breathing became erratic, while she tried to continuously get the man's attention, but every attempt was met with the same fate. However, as a voice spoke up from behind her telling the cop that the divers had just came back, saying they had found the car and at least two of the bodies, the man finally turned around. He looked right at her, and she felt a small bit of hope, before it was suddenly crushed as he walked right through her.

The pain that came from that movement was intense, and left a fleeting empty and numb feeling inside her, as she held her chest where the pain crushed against her heart.

Tears continued to fall from her eyes, and soon she was all out sobbing as she fell to her knees.

She now knew what the Man in the Moon meant when he said she was a spirit.

She hadn't survived.

She was dead.

And this was now her _curse_.

Reaching up to wipe her eyes, she leaned over to grab her staff as she overheard the other cop say to the other one, "The divers found their licenses and information. We're getting ready to contact their families now. However, we couldn't find the third body. The driver is still missing as of the moment. More than likely the body was swept away further down the river, so we're going to be spreading out the search for her. Hopefully we can find her for her parents."

May froze in place at hearing his words.

Not because he said her body was missing, but because they were going to contact the families.

Her family.

Her Mom.

Oh God, her Mom!

She had to get to her quickly. She had to figure out how to let her know she was alright. She just...she just had to be there for her.

Calling the wind to her aid again, she shot up into the air and flew in the direction of her hometown, and the hotel her mother worked at as a nightshift desk clerk.

Within no time, May was landing beside the sliding doors to the hotel, and as she walked forwards towards them, she was surprised when they slid open for her. Still a little shocked at the display, she forced herself to hurry inside to find her mom, and not dwell on that new discovery as of the moment.

However, when she found her, she wished she hadn't.

Obviously her mother hadn't heard the news yet, as she was currently grinning from ear to ear behind the desk, as she talked animatedly on the phone to someone; more than likely her sister. May's Aunt.

"I'm sure the girls are fine, Patty. For all we know they probably got a room at a hotel up there to ride out the night," May's mother reassured her paranoid Aunt. However, it seemed this time her paranoia was well called for.

May stared at her mother regretfully, as if willing her to see her. To put down her phone, and talk to her, but as her eyes made contact with May's she knew she couldn't see her, as they finally looked away, and she let out a hearty laugh.

"They're fine, Patty. Just relax, I'm...Hey, hold on a moment, I'm getting another call," May's mother said, as May's heart jumped into her throat realizing this was probably the moment her mother's world was about to come crashing down around her, and that smile that had been shining brightly on her face, was about to be replaced with a frown.

Pulling the phone away from her ears, she switched the call over to the new one, and pressed it back to her ears.

"Hello," she asked uncertainly, obviously not recognizing the number.

"Yes, this is she," she replied, as her face formed into one of confusion, before slowly her eyes widened in fear and sadness.

"W-what? N-no, that's...that's not possible," she choked, as she turned away from the desk, and went to head to the back office to probably avoid any guests' prying eyes.

Jumping up onto the counter and then over it, May went to follow her as her own heart broke at her mother's painful sobs that reached her ears.

"What do you mean you can't find her! How can she just disappear," May's mother yelled in both sadness and anger.

"BODY? She's not a body, she's my little girl DAMN IT," her mother screamed, as her form began to shake, and she literally had to hold on to the desk to stay upright.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are sorry, asshole," she growled back into the phone, before letting out a trembling heavy sigh, "Yes, yes you can reach me at this number again if you find anything."

With that the person on the other side said their goodbyes, and must have hung up, as she sat the phone down on the desk. Collapsing into the rolling chair, she began to sob uncontrollably, as May's own tears fell down her cheeks like a river. Walking over to her mother, and crouching down to be at her level, May whispered, "It's alright Momma, I'm right here. Please don't cry. I'm right here."

However her mother never heard her, and only continued to cry. May choked back one of her own sobs as she closed her eyes, and held on tightly to her staff.

"Please, please just let her see me," May begged, but when she opened her eyes, and reached out for her mother's hand, it merely fell right through her in a cloud of purple smoke.

If May's heart could break even more that night, then she was sure it would have been nothing but tiny dust particles, as she watched her mother sob over her only daughter's death.

Clenching her teeth, May stood up. Bringing her hand to her lips, she kissed it, before reaching out as if to place it on her mother's forehead as in a final goodbye gesture to her. She couldn't stay here, and watch her mother continue to break like this when she couldn't do anything for her. It was only going to break her more, and make things so much worse. However, when May touched her mother's forehead, she was surprised that instead of what she knew would happen, something else did.

No, she hadn't touched her, and no her mother still didn't see her, but instead a soft golden glow seemed to pulse over her mother as her tears and sobs seemed to suddenly began to cease. Then, her mother took a deep breath, and whispered, "I don't care what it takes, May. I will find you, dead or alive. I promise."

With her renewed courage, she picked up her phone and began dialing a number, but May never saw who as she stepped back in horror at whatever she had done.

What had just happened?

What did she just do?

"No! No Mom, you need to let me go! You aren't going to find me! Please don't stress yourself out," May yelled at her mother, but her words fell on deaf ears, and as May's horror grew, she turned tail and ran.

Back over the counter, out the sliding doors, and into the stormy night. When May finally did stop running, and her own sobs had died down, she looked up at the sky as the clouds parted once again to reveal the moon.

"What have you done to me? Why did you do this? This isn't fair! She's never going to let go, and it's going to hurt her even worse. YOU CAN'T DO THIS," May finally screamed, but all she received from the moon in reply was silence, and his soft glow raining down on her.

Gritting her teeth, and tightening her hold on her staff, her cold silvery fuchsia eyes met the moon in a bone chilling glare.

"Fine, you want me to be April Showers, then fine, I'll fucking be April Showers," May, or April as she was now known, growled out. With those final words she called the wind to her, and took to the skies. Once high enough, she pointed her staff to the heavens above, took a deep breath, and let all the energy she had been feeling from the moment she woke up course through her.

With a bright flash of lightning from her staff, the sky filled with black ominous clouds, as rain began to pour from them as if someone had broken through a damn. Lightning flashed all around April, only electrifying her powers more. With one final look at the Moon, as it sunk behind the dark clouds, she grinned.

"You made me this, now you suffer the consequences," April hissed, before flying off to wreck havoc on the world.

For she was now April Showers, and what better way to make her name known than to give the moon exactly what he wanted.

Storms, Rain, and Lightning.

At least, that had been her last thought that day. Now it had been two years, and as she flew over the rainforest in Brazil giving the natives their normal storms, she couldn't help grimacing at the anger she had had then. Anger than she still felt even till this day, if not albeit a little less now that she had come to bitter terms with everything.

Well mostly at least.

Landing on top of the peak of Pico da Neblina, she looked around the area to survey her handiwork in satisfaction.

With a nod of approval, she looked up to the sky, and yelled, "TAKE ME HOME WIND!"

With those words, the wind unceremoniously picked her back up again, and flew her in the direction of the place she now called home.

* * *

 **Whelp, I hope you really liked the first chapter of the introduction of my character April Showers. I promise Jack and the others will appear soon, but for the moment you need to get a feel for April, and who she is first. What I can promise is that Bunny will be in the next chapter so WOOHOO! In the meantime, I hope you really liked April, and her story so far.**

 **For now, if you have any questions just message me, or leave them in a review, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can to answer them.**

 **For now though, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Until later though, Too-da-loo!**


	2. Gift of a Friend

**Welp, here's a new chapter for BE BRAVE. Took me awhile to edit it, and I'm not at all sure all of the mistakes have been fixed, but it's probably the best I'm going to get it for now. Hopefully you'll love it was much as I do. Especially now that BUNNY is making an appearance in this installment. So WOOHOO! LOL**

 **As always, please enjoy my wonderful readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything that pertains to it as much as I really wish I did. Cause let's be honest people, we would all love to own Jack Frost and his sexy little grin ;-). However, all I own is my character April Showers, and whatever characters I make up that aren't in the movie or children's books. So please, don't sue me. I barely get enough money as it is right now to feed myself. LOL**

* * *

 _The world comes to life and everything's right  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you define the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
_ **\- Gift of a Friend by: Demi Lovato**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Gift of a Friend**_

Arriving in Australia, April made sure to bring the rain with her as she flew over the country. Some people were happy to see the rain, while others grumbled unhappily about it. For the latter she could only roll her eyes.

"Obviously they don't know how to play in the rain," April snickered, as she made her way to her destination.

Spotting the large reddish natural structure in the distance, she smiled in relief as a sense of peace filled her when her eyes took in the world's largest monolith known as Ayer's Rock, or well traditional known as Uluru. Why was this place so wonderful you may wonder? Well because this place was home for April... well… technically.

Flying down to nearly the base of the monolith, April looked around for something that many of the mortals failed to notice unless they believed. Only those who believed could truly see it. Well them, and spirits of course.

April's eyes finally landed on the small cave like opening, and sighed in relief to find her door to her home.

Yes, Ulura had a cave.

One that which no one could see except for believers or spirits.

She thanked Manny for that, as she flew to the entrance, and touched down. Once inside the cave, as the storm raged on outside, April shook the water off her hair almost like a wet dog, before quietly making her way down the tunnel of the cave to her home.

Before long, after a long and grueling walk might she add, she spotted the light up ahead of her, and smiled as the cave opened up into a large cavern, or better yet, a gigantic oasis that was brimming full of life in every which direction, and as far as the eye could see. God how she loved this strange magical beauty of nature in front of her! It was everything she had pictured heaven to look like, and more. However, even though she was a spirit, this was definitely not heaven. However it was surely home in her heart.

As April made her way through the opening, and onto the grassy field, she savored the feeling of the dirt and foliage beneath her bare-feet. It felt almost like being back in her hometown on breezy, but warm, spring day. The smell of the air in the cavern even hinted at a small patch of honeysuckles growing nearby that she had specifically grown just for her own enjoyment, and mostly to feel more like she was at home than anything. It was the only mark she had really made here that was all her own, but it was enough for her, because everything else was just to perfect to alter or change. She just couldn't bring herself to add to her surroundings, and instead reveled in all that was already here, and had been here for quite some time. She couldn't imagine this place any different anyway.

Because this was home now.

And oh how she loved her home.

With that thought in mind, she spotted a figure in the distance, and she knew only too well in that moment that she couldn't help thinking of how much she loved them as well. Only it seemed they had failed to notice her silent presence as of yet.

Calling the wind to her, she flew up into the air and floated over to them as quietly as possible, while they sat calmly by the oddly colored river that ran steadily throughout cavern; casually painting something oval shaped in their hand.

Smiling mischievously, she slowly used the wind to inch forwards behind them as she reached out her hand just a mere foot's distance away from their back; all the while an evil plan formed inside her mind, as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Just as she was getting ready to make her move however, their voice boomed through the quiet humid air in the cavern, "Better not do that Sheila, or you'll be the next one who takes a dip in the river dye."

Huffing in annoyance at her friend finding her out, she floated over to his left, and took a seat beside him. Setting her staff down beside her, she rolled her eyes, and replied, "Why am I not surprised you actually heard me Big Ears?"

Bunny laughed at his friend as he continued to paint the egg in his hand, "Because I have a great sense of hearing. Besides, remember what I told ya Sheila, there's no fooling a Pooka."

April smiled at him as she absentmindedly played with a long blade of a grass in front of her. Shrugging her shoulders, she answered back, "I guess not. Especially when he's my favorite Pooka in the whole wide world, and would let me do anything."

Sighing, Bunny turned to look at her and rolled his eyes at her antics and puppy dog eyes staring diligently back at him, "First off, I'm the only Pooka in the world, and secondly, what do you want now you dag?"

Also rolling her eyes at his odd Australian slang that she still had yet to figure out, she replied, "Just wanted to know if I could be of service and help paint some eggs with you?"

Bunny's eyes softened just a little, but he still raised a curious brow. She always liked to cause trouble and mischief, and something told him he shouldn't trust her words. So in replacement of giving into her request, he instead shot back, "What? Did you get tired of giving everyone rain storms now, Sheila?"

"Honestly? Just a little bit. Besides, I figured with Easter so close, you could use a hand with the eggs. Plus, I thought I might crash here for a little while too. I mean, I have been gone for a week now and I haven't slept a wink during any of it."And that was true. Although Spirits were immortal, and didn't need to sleep as much as mortals do, they could only go so long without it, and it looked like both Bunny and April could use a nap.

"Let me guess. Mother Nature's been giving you a hard time for being such a bludger lately hasn't she," Bunny chuckled, as April rolled her eyes.

She guessed that may be true also.

Mother Nature had been coming down pretty hard on her lately, and getting on her case for slacking off a lot lately. However, she had more than made up for it this past week with all the storms and light showers she had caused across the globe.

Grumbling, April replied in irritation as Bunny shook his head in mirth at her, "Yep, ordered me to send as much rain storms as I could to Brazil since apparently it doesn't get enough rain. HAH! Not enough rain my ass! I swear I'm going to vomit if I have to see one more bit of that place."

"Don't worry, you'll survive it, Sheila. Could be worse to tell you the truth," Bunny insisted as he spread an extra coat of paint on to one area of the egg he'd been messing with for the past few minutes.

"Oh, and how exactly could it be worse," April asked, as she flopped back on the grass in a huff.

"You could be having to make a visit further up north, where all your rain turns to sleet thanks to Frostbite," Bunny mumbled while biting his lower lip, as he focused now on the smaller details on the egg he was gentle cradling between his paw.

"True, and unlike you have, I'm glad I've yet to actually run into that stupid ass-wipe. Sleet is no fun. For either off us really. I mean, have you ever heard of someone running around in sleet, because I'm sure I haven't. Kids only have fun in the rain, and in the snow. Not a combination of the two. All I'll say is that if I ever do come across him, and get my hands on him for that one time back in November this year in Montana, well... let's just pray I don't, or else Manny is going to really end up hating me," April scowled, as Bunny grimaced knowing all too well about that incident.

It was true April had never run into Jack Frost personally, but he'd been close to the area when she had let loose one of her greatest thunder and rain storms yet over the state, and sadly the temperatures he'd brought with him hadn't mixed very well with it, which of course created a very bad sleet storm instead that April had sadly ended up in the middle of.

She'd had bruises and scratches from it for weeks after that, and had not been very happy when Bunny had to treat them with his own natural herbal medications that he had concocted, and that she had soon realized stung very badly, and smelled nearly as horrible as well. At the time, she hadn't known how the sleet had occurred… well, at least until Bunny had to explain to her that it was Jack Frost whom had done it. After that, she had had an even stronger grudge against the boy than he himself had.

Pushing that thought aside, Bunny just shook his head at the girl, before motioning to a pile of undecorated eggs and paintbrushes near him, "Anyway Sheila, you said you wanted to help, so I guess have at it."

April smiled, and leaned back up to grab at one of the eggs, as it's little feet squirmed in the air; apparently not happy one bit about losing its contact with the precious ground. Smiling at the little googie, or at least that's what April had heard Bunny once call them, she reached over and grabbed a paint brush. Dipping it in the paint filled river, she brought it back to the egg and began to paint it happily.

At this point, you're probably wondering how April and Bunny met, and became so close I'm guessing. Well, the two could almost remember it as clear as day, as if it were just yesterday for that matter.

* * *

 _It was Easter Day, but it didn't really feel like it in that early morning as a storm raged on in the small town of Rockwood, Tennessee. Thunder boomed from all around, as lightning flashed viciously across the sky, and the ground nearly shook from the storms force as the rain pooled down heavily from the heavens above._

 _Bunny emerged from one of his tunnels to see what all the commotion was about, and why the eggs and baskets had yet to leave the tunnels. However, as soon as he stepped foot outside he wished he hadn't as the wind and rain nearly blew him off his feet._

" _Crikey! Did someone piss Mother Nature off again," Bunny scowled, as his first thought at that moment was Jack Frost who was more than likely the culprit to have done it. He was always pissing the old bag off._

 _However, that soon became the least of his worries when his large ears suddenly picked up on an odd sound in the distance near a small park. Raising a curious brow, he leaned down into a crouch, and then shot forwards into the horrible storm as he searched for the heartbreaking noise._

'Who would be out in this kind of weather _,' Bunny couldn't help thinking, as he followed the sound through the park, all the while passing by a sign announcing the annual Easter egg hunt for later that day. Which at this point, Bunny figured they wouldn't be having due to the storm now. This of course made him fear for his believers in the area, and what they would think if Easter was cancelled for them this year._

 _Trying to shake the thought off, he rounded the corner and nearly slammed right into a young teenage girl whom had been sitting on the ground curled up into a ball sobbing._

'Well, guess I find out what that sound was, _' Bunny thought with a wince figuring there was nothing he could really do. It was a teenager, and although he might be the guardian of hope, he knew it was very unlikely she would be able to see him. So consoling her, and getting her out of the storm, wasn't really an option at this point._

 _Sighing, he was just getting ready to turn around and leave when he noticed something odd lying next to her; a long metal rod, still currently pulsing with electricity from April's use only a few moments ago._

 _Glancing back and forth between the staff and the girl, something in Bunny made him decide to take a leap of faith, as he turned back around and hopped over next to the girl. Crouching down in front of her, he reached out a paw to place it on her arm. However, at the last minute he seemed to hesitate, as memories of the times he'd tried this with others before her, whom hadn't believed in him either, flashed before his eyes. He hated the feeling that came with not being seen, or walked through, and honestly he didn't know what would make this time any different._

 _Once again, he began to doubt himself as he moved away to leave her in peace, but as a brilliant flash of lightning from above lit up the sky, and the thunder boomed heavily around them, he saw the girl flinch and cry even harder. Before he even realized what he was doing he'd reached out and finally placed his paw on her arm like he had been planning to do before._

 _To say he was surprised that it did not go through her was an understatement, because Bunny literally almost fell out of surprise at what had just happened to him. He was even more frightened when the girl stiffened in front of him as if she had not been expecting that herself. Slowly, the girl raised her head, and stared at him with glistening tear soaked silvery fuchsia eyes; eyes that nearly looked like lightning themselves, and nearly gave him a fright._

 _He was pretty sure he'd never seen a normal mortal have those color of eyes. Not even what the mortals called contacts could replicate that color, or the way they moved or looked at him in curiosity._

" _W-what are you," the girl whispered nearly frightened to death by the sight of Bunny, but yet still brave enough to not move away from him. It was as if she herself was surprised that someone had touched her, and not went right through her._

 _Bunny's brow furrowed, as he answered hesitantly, "I'm Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. Can I ask what you're doing out in this kind of weather, Sheila?"_

 _Bunny expected remorse or an explanation, but was surprised when he heard her chuckle darkly, as she whispered back to him, "The storm doesn't bother me. Never has, and probably never will."_

 _Bunny looked at her as if she had escaped from an insane asylum, and at this point he couldn't help thinking she had since she was able to see him, and was currently acting like this. That could be the only explanation as to why she could see him right? Unless…_

" _Shelia, did you cause this storm," Bunny asked hesitantly staring between her and the staff still pulsing with purple and pink energy lying next to him._

 _It couldn't be possible, right? He hadn't ever heard of any other spirit other than Mother Nature who'd been able to do this, but maybe... just maybe... she was a spirit after all. Maybe if she was, he could get her to stop this storm if she had any power over it; at least before it ended up ruining Easter._

 _And then, it was as if she had read his mind, as she looked up at him apologetically._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your holiday. You probably hate me right now," she sighed, as she reached out for the staff beside her. Pointing it up towards the sky, Bunny watched in awe as a bolt of lightning shot from the end, and up into the heavens above. Within seconds the rain stopped, and storm cleared around them._

" _So you are a spirit, aren't you Sheila," Bunny asked, already knowing the answer before it even left her trembling lips._

 _Nodding, as she bit her lip in both regret and also to ease it's quaking, April nodded._

" _Once again, sorry about the storm. I lost track of time, and forgot it was Easter today. I meant to stop it before you had to do your job. Mother Nature even made sure to yell at me and remind me last week too, but... well like I said, I lost track of time," she mumbled, almost sadly._

 _Bunny took his paw off her arm, and leaned back with a reassuring nod in her direction._

" _It's alright. No harm done," Bunny said forcing a smile despite the uncertainty raging through him at meeting a new spirit that he knew nothing about._

'Well at least she apologized unlike Frosty, _' Bunny couldn't help thinking with a slight smile, as he went on to say, "Sorry, but I don't think we ever met. What's your name, Sheila?"_

" _I reckon not, since I'm only a year old in Spirit time," she sighed, as Bunny looked at her taken aback. She was a new spirit, and a year old. How? He hadn't heard of new ones being made in a while, but then again Manny tended to keep that hush hush sometimes. Even then though, other spirits talked and he would have heard something by now surely, but then again if she was only a year old, maybe Mother Nature was the only spirit she knew._

 _Which was true of course, cause the only reason April knew that there were other spirits out there like herself was because of Mother Nature who had been informed by Manny that there was another seasonal spirit that needed looking after. Of course, Mother Nature, despite the name, wasn't that loving or motherly. She only contacted April when she needed to chastise her, or ask her to go spread her storms in certain areas that were in need of it. Other than that, April had no clue who all was out there exactly, and was quite surprised when she had felt the giant rabbit-like man place his paw on her arm earlier. She had been so shocked that someone had touched her finally after a year of nothing that she nearly came out of her skin. Even more so actually, when she looked up and saw who was in front of her. Sure, Mother Nature had told her that the old myths and legends were true, but seeing one of the fabled childhood heroes she grew up hearing about as a child up close and personal was shocking and even still unbelievable._

 _He wasn't at all what she had expected him to be, to be brutally honest. What with his tall six to seven foot stature, which was shocking within itself since she pictured a little furry rabbit; almost like from that movie_ Hop _she'd seen a while back. Then there was the fact that he actually looked humanoid in form, despite being an actual giant rabbit and all. His grayish-blue fur seemed to have flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and then there were his bright emerald green eyes that screamed 'Spring' itself. Yet, that wasn't all that there was of his appearance that had shocked her. He wore leather bracers set with orange stones, and a single-strap holster which, from the looks of it, had a few boomerangs in it. He also wore leather wrappings on his furry feet as well. The most shocking though was his accent, because she had definitely not been expecting an Australian Easter Bunny. However, she guessed he was more bad-ass than what she had imagined, and she assumed that's what made him seem even more interesting at that moment._

" _I'm um, April Showers by the way," April murmured, as she held out her hand for him to shake in a peace offering for the fiasco from earlier._

 _Bunny chuckled lightly at the time, as he tentatively took her hand, "As in April Showers Bring May Flowers."_

" _Ha-ha-ha, very funny. At least I'm not some giant rabbit who has an Australian accent. Almost mistook you for a kangaroo to be honest," April fired back playfully, as Bunny raised a challenging brow at her words. He knew she was only playing with him, though as he caught the look in her eyes, and considered the state that he had found her in, he wasn't about to ruffle her feathers even more._

" _Pooka. Not a kangaroo,_ or _giant rabbit, Sheila. I'm a Pooka," he chuckled._

" _What's that," she asked honestly curious by his words._

 _Bunny seemed slightly surprised she didn't know, but then he reminded himself she probably hadn't been around to many spirits to know of his origin that much._

" _I'll tell you what, if you tell me why you were so upset when I found you, then I'll tell you what a Pooka is," he replied, still wanting to know why she'd been crying._

 _April's eyes fell to the ground, as her eyes glistened again at the threat of more oncoming tears. However, even though she was upset, she knew it could probably help talking to someone. Even if it was a giant rabbit...err Pooka she means._

 _Sighing, she replied, "Today's my birthday. I would have been twenty-two today if I hadn't of died and became...well this. I would have been with my mom and friends today, but instead my Mom is at home crying because I'm gone, and my friends are... well they're gone."_

 _A few tears fell from April's eyes, and Bunny couldn't help feeling her own pain tug at his own heart. He knew what it was like to lose your family and the ones you know, but he guessed it was even worse when you lost them despite the fact that they were still alive and just couldn't see you anymore. What's even worse was it was this girl's birthday, and she was having to spend it alone._

 _Maybe it was because she was an Easter baby, at least he thought she was if he did his math right, and what she said about her actually being twenty-two instead of the young teenage that he had first thought she was, but anyway, back to the point. Maybe it was because she was an Easter baby, or maybe because somewhere deep down he felt a connection to the younger girl, however, either way though, what he asked next would forever mark the moment of a strong friendship between the two._

" _You know, I could use some help today, and since you're an Easter baby, maybe you wouldn't mind giving me hand. It'll be a fun birthday, and maybe later you can come back to my Warren, and have some Easter chocolate in celebration. Do you think you might want to do that, Sheila," Bunny asked hesitantly, as his green eyes met her shocked silvery pink ones._

 _April was quiet for a moment as she thought over his offer, but after a few moments of realizing it was better than being off alone today, she finally nodded, and answered with a, "Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun."_

 _Bunny smiled at the girl, and reached a paw up to ruffle the girl's hair affectionately, even surprising himself at the gesture. When he pulled away, and went to stand up she fixed her hair and braid back to the way it was, and then took his offered paw to help her up. Once she was standing, the two began to walk through the park together, happily conversing between one another._

" _So how did you know I was an Easter Baby, by the way," April asked curiously as she swung her staff around lazily at her side._

" _Ehh from what you told me, and I also did the math. Besides, I'm the Easter Bunny, and I never forget when my holidays were. Just please don't mention 1968 though. That's a little bit of a sore spot," Bunny chuckled lightly, as he rubbed his nose with his paw as a stray raindrop that had been on a tree fell down and landed with a light_ plop _on top of it._

" _No problem," April shrugged before asking, "By the way, what's a Pooka exactly? No offense, but you did say you'd tell me after what I told you was wrong."_

" _How about we save that story for when we get back to my Warren later. I can tell you more details about it then. That alright, Sheila," Bunny asked glancing over at her with a small smile._

" _Sure," she nodded, before looking around the park, and frowning._

" _What is it Sheila," Bunny asked noticing her frown._

" _Still looks a bit dreary despite the storm being gone. I should probably liven it up for the kids today," she smiled over at him with a mischievous look in her eyes that he didn't quite understand; at least until she placed the end of her staff on the ground, and held it with both hands. All of the sudden a bright golden glow surged through it, and he watched in amazement as the park around them began to fill with various types of brightly colored flowers._

" _April Showers Brings..."_

" _May flowers," Bunny finished for her with a happy laugh and a low whistle as he took in the beautiful sight around him._

" _I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Sheila," Bunny smiled over at her, as she blushed and replied, "I think so too, Mr. Bunnymund."_

" _Bunny, you can call me Bunny," he chuckled, as he tapped his foot on the ground to open up a tunnel for his eggs and their baskets to come through._

" _Alright, Bunny it is then," she grinned happily._

* * *

Yes, they both remembered that day as clearly as if it were yesterday. It was a start of a beautiful friendship that now almost seemed like a sibling relationship. They fought, teased, and loved one another as if they were brother and sister by blood, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Later that fateful Easter day, she had come back to Bunny's Warren with him after helping him spread Easter around the world. They had talked and laughed, as they shared stories, and ate chocolate eggs filled with caramel and other delicious delights alike. After that day, April had continued to visit over the next two months frequently for his company, before finally he and April both just called it her home as well.

She was glad to have found a friend...no, a brother in Bunny, and he a sister in her.

Glancing up from his egg to check on hers he nearly doubled over in laughter.

"What are you doing? It's supposed to be a colorful Easter egg...not that color," Bunny chuckled, as April looked at him sheepishly and replied, "But you got to admit it's pretty. See how the black, white, and pink mingle together, and how I got them to swirl like you do. You might not like it, but I definitely do. I think it's one of my best ones yet."

She seemed so proud; he just couldn't bring her down from her high perch. Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Fine, I guess it is kind of interesting. Maybe some other ankle-biter will think that too."

"So, you'll actually use it then," she grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I will you crazy gumby," he chuckled, as he playful shoved her shoulder with his elbow.

"Good, and I'm personally going to watch this egg leave here that day, and find whatever kid discovers it. I gotta see their face when they see my little beauty," she giggled like a little girl despite her age.

Bunny tried to force a smile towards her. He knew how bad she wanted to be seen, or believed in, but even after all that she had tried she'd only received nothing in return. It was a bit disheartening to watch, and even worse when he'd seen how it affected her. It was heartbreaking to see her face fall time and time again, and watch her heart shatter every time she tried to reach out to someone. So to be perfectly honest, he was a little unsure about her trying again.

Though, a part of him just couldn't bring her down, and break her heart.

"I'm sure they'll love it," Bunny answered, instead of warning her like usual. Once again, like he'd just said, he just couldn't bring her down again. She deserved to have hope, and as the Guardian of Hope he should be able to see that she needed it, and ensure that she had it.

"I really do hope so. However, I guess for now I'm pretty beat. I think I'm going to go take a nap for a little while," April announced as she got to her feet, all the while placing the little egg beside Bunny, before leaning down to pick up her staff.

"You only painted one egg! How in the world can you be so tired you silly bludger," Bunny laughed, as April rolled her eyes playfully at his remark, before insisting with a pointed finger in his direction, "Yes. I may have only painted one egg, but I haven't slept a wink for a whole week though. I think I deserve a little rest, don't you think so Bunny?"

"Fine, go laze about, Sheila. I'll just be sitting here working and doing my job, unlike you," Bunny shot back ribbingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Kangaroo," April chuckled back, as she turned on her heel, and made her way over to the patch of trees a little ways away that held her and Bunny's hammocks; each one but a foot away from one another.

As soon as she reached her _'bed,_ ' she leaned her staff against the tree for safe keeping, before climbing onto the hammock and getting comfortable. In a matter of no time, what with the gentle lulling sway of the hammock, she found herself nodding off into a deep wonderful sleep that she thought was definitely well deserved after the long week she'd had.

However, despite the deep sleep, her dream wasn't all that wonderful.

* * *

 _April was flying high in the sky without a care in the world. The moon was shining brightly overhead, and the wind was whispering softly into her ears like a sweet lullaby that calmed and soothed her inner soul. As she flew over the oceans, mountains, and rivers of the globe, she began to spread small harmless rainstorms behind her, and watched as some children were braver than others as they ventured out into them to play. Seeing that only brought a brighter smile to April's lips._

 _However, suddenly everything seemed to change, as the sky around her grew darker. Looking up at the moon, she saw its light was slowly starting to wane, and not just from the rain clouds she'd caused that had slowly began to cover it. Almost as if a filter of blackness had been placed in front of it, the moon's light began to disappear from sight._

 _This darkness, that had enveloped the moon, seemed to move almost as if it were alive and breathing, and the longer she stared at it, the more fearful she became. Turning around, she went to fly away, but at that exact moment, the darkness that had expanded before seemed to contract into itself, before it shot forwards towards her. She didn't even have time to move out of the way as it slammed into her, and sent her falling hard onto the ground below._

 _She struggled against the darkness's hold, as a figure grew above her, shadowing the light in front of her once again. Ceasing her movements, she stared up at the shadow to see that it was a man, and though she could not see his features, she heard his cold laughter, before everything around her suddenly disappeared, and she found herself standing in the Warren again... or what used to be the Warren. Instead, it was now just a giant cave that looked as if it had been abandoned and destroyed for many years._

 _As April twisted around to look at the disaster around her, her eyes caught sight of what remained of Bunny's giant globe nearby, which of course she had learned during her time with him, had always shown his very many believers. However, instead of the many twinkling lights that it always possessed, she saw absolutely nothing. It was void of life just like the cavern around her._

 _With a scream she called for Bunny, but there was no answer… at least not right away._

 _Finally, after a brief moment, a voice was heard, but it definitely was not Bunny's to which she was hearing._

 _It was darker._

 _Silkier._

 _So much more sinister than what she was used to._

" _The Guardians are gone; them and their believers. Now it's your turn to disappear, my dear," the cold voice whispered, before the darkness came at her again. She screamed as it wrapped around her, and covered her entire being. Until all that she could see was its inky blackness swirling around her._

 _It wasn't just black though._

 _No, it was_ pitch _black._

 _And she was all alone again._

 _Everyone was gone._

 _She felt that feeling she had felt a year ago. That heartbreaking sadness of being utterly alone and helpless. It gnawed and ate at her until finally..._

 _She let out one final blood curdling scream._

April's eyes suddenly shot open, as her hand flew to her chest to cover her wildly beating heart. Glancing around quickly, she sighed in relief when she found the Warren around her completely fine and intact. Even glancing over to the globe nearby, she smiled gratefully to see all the millions of tiny twinkling lights it held. All the children safe and sound, and all believing in her friend. Everything was fine.

Just as it had always been.

"You okay there, Sheila," April heard Bunny ask, as she just now noticed him hovering over her looking worried. She must have screamed outside of her dream too, or at least made some noise of discomfort for him to come over and check up on her looking as frightened as he did. Though, it wouldn't have been the first time she had had a bad dream around him. Sadly, she had them quite often then now, but they were always about the wreck two years ago, and how she became 'April Showers'. They were never this weird, or frightening, as it was with this one. However, instead of alerting him to the difference it had held, she tried to pass it off.

"Oh...um yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, I guess. I think the stress of the job is just getting to me," April said forcing out a chuckle, as Bunny still gave her a concerned look, but instead of pushing her further, he decided to just play along. He knew when not to push her, because it always ended badly, and sometimes they wouldn't even speak to each other for a day or two out of anger from the arguments; sometimes a week during one or two occasions. Either way though, he definitely didn't feel like pushing her right now; especially right before Easter when he needed to keep his head the most.

"Yeah, maybe it is, Sheila. Although, I honestly don't know why? It's not like you've got that much work like I do. So quit your whining you big sook," he teased, playfully nudging April's cheek with his paw.

"Hey! Not all of us have to work one day a year, mister," She shot back with a grin, while trying to shake the memories of her dream off her mind. Though it did finally ebb away, it still left the feeling of a cold vice like grip on her heart. One that she feared would be taunting her for a while despite whatever she may try. That dream… it had just been so unnerving and frightening. Yes, she doubted it would leave her fully alone any time soon.

"Maybe, but it's not like your job is really that hard now, is it," Bunny joked back as he caught her attention drifting once more. April turned to glare at the large rabbit, as his playfully, but annoying, words finally made it to her ears. ' _Why that little…'_ she began to think, but suddenly it evaporated as an evil smile slowly began to light up her face as a despicable plan began to form inside her mind instead; already thinking of a way to get him back for his ever endearing little quip.

"I guess not, but if that's what you really think, I might just do my job in here then. Create a few rainstorms, and water your little googies before Easter," she chuckled darkly, as he glared at the younger spirit, before pointing a threatening finger in warning at her, "You better not Sheila, or I definitely will throw you in the Dye River."

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged with a raised brow towards the rather large Pooka.

Chuckling almost as evilly as herself, Bunny bit out tauntingly, "Watch me."

Like always, even though they may love each other like a sister and brother, they often fought like a pair of siblings too, and this was obviously one of those times.

Cautiously, they continued to stare off with one another; neither one moving, nor even breathing for that matter. Well, at least until Bunny finally noticed April's body twist just slight to the right just the slightest bit. He knew what she was getting ready to do, before she even did it.

As she went to lunge for her staff, he grabbed a hold of her, and unceremoniously threw her over his shoulders, as he made his way for the Dye River across the large expansive Warren; all the while chuckling like a moron on the way, might she add.

"BUNNY! I SWEAR YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT," April screamed, as she wiggled and kicked to get herself free from Bunny's extremely strong hold, but it seemed he wasn't budging anytime soon, as he laughed merrily at her.

"Nah, I think you could use a dip in the rive dye, Sheila. Should cool you off a bit," Bunny responded as April stiffened against his hold, and glanced in the direction they were going. Her eyes widened in horror, as she began to fight with renewed vigor.

"Don't you dare, Bunny! You hear me! Don't you fucking dar..." and before she knew it, he had let go of her, and she was falling towards the river, but she had one last trick left up her sleeve, as she called the wind to her aid to shoot her away from the river, but as it did, it caused the river dye to blow up into the air, and regrettably land on the unsuspecting Bunny who'd been bent over laughing at that moment at her predicament.

As April landed safely on the other side of the river, she glanced over at Bunny before falling back in her own laughter at the hilarious sight before her.

Bunny had been covered head to toe with the dye from the river, all thanks to the explosion caused by the oh so wonderful wind current she'd made, whereas April had graciously remained unscathed in its aftermath. Yes, karma definitely was a bitch, and lord did April love her dearly at that moment as she watched the dye seep into Bunny's fur, all the while small rainbow colored droplets began to steadily drip off of his arms and legs into a puddle around him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Bunny frantically began to try to rub off the dye, but it only made it worse as it attached itself to his fur even more so during his hasty movements. Still giggling at him though, April stood up, and replied cheekily, "That's what you get mister."

"I swear, I'm going to get you one of these days, April," Bunny hissed, but not out of anger, but more so frustration. Cause despite everything, even he had to admit it was a little funny at that moment as another droplet of the rainbow colored dye dripped off of his nose.

"How in the bloody moon am I going to get this stuff off this time," Bunny grumbled, while wiping at his fur with a towel now; one which thankfully had been lying nearby, and had somehow escaped the explosion. He thanked the moon that he had been using it earlier to clean off and dry his paintbrushes before April's groans of distress during her sleep had disturbed him enough to leave it by the river for the time being, while he had went to go check on her. Either way, the towel at that moment was a blessing in disguise, but despite it drying him off, the paint still stubbornly refused to detach itself from his thick fur. He turned his burning gaze towards his young spirited friend, and gave a huff in annoyance.

He should have known she'd end up doing something like this.

She always had something up her sleeve.

And of course he never came out the victor in their little games, so why should he this time?

April, always the proud victor, merely continued to giggle at the hilariously sight before her, as she bent over double trying to quell the stitch in her side brought on by her loud guffaws. Finally, after a few minutes, she managed to calm the slight pain in her ribs and her laughter, before looking over at Bunny entirely too smug for her own good.

"I don't know, I guess you could take a bath maybe, or a shower. It is kind of obvious ain't it," April giggled, before gracefully leaping across the river, and back to the side Bunny was on. She made her way towards the patch of trees where her hammock was so that she could retrieve her staff. Once it was in her hand, her devious smile quickly returned, as she turned back around to call out to Bunny, "Or better yet, maybe I can help you with that."

With those words, Bunny's head shot up in alarm, but it was already too late as a soft pink glow illuminated her staff, and a shot of lightning flew to the ceiling where a rain cloud began to form over Bunny's particular location. Before Bunny had time to run, the cloud seemed to burst open as giant droplets of heavy rain rained down right where he was standing. Ever so slowly, the dye began to run off of him, and the frown on his face grew at his unhappy predicament.

"Still think my job is great, Bunny," April called back to him, as he gave her a very rude and obscene gesture back in return with his paw. Laughing at him, she called out, "Nah, I'm good; however, I do think I'm going to head out. Maybe go give London a bit of rain while I'm at it. I'll be back later though, Bunny."

"Yeah, whatever, just go on and get out of here, before I decide to pay you back for all of that," he called out to her bitingly, as April giggled back at him. With a shake of her head, she quickly called the wind back to her once again, before flying through the Warren and towards the narrow tunnel that led back out into the Australian landscape above. Once she had hit the exit, she quickly took to the sky, and called out over the roaring storm still causing chaos from earlier upon her arrival, "TAKE ME TO LONDON WIND!"

With that she was shot forwards toward the great city she had come to love wrecking havoc in over the past two years. All the while, she failed to notice the strange rainbow colored hues starting to light up the sky as they danced above Ulura in an almost alarming scene.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked the new chapter, and especially Bunny and April's relationship. You gotta love that brother and sister bond they have for one another. They're both just a bunch of big goofballs lol. Anyway though, I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I'm hoping to squeeze out another chapter or two before I do that, so in the mean time I hope this one will tide you over. I promise though that we'll eventually see Jack, but I've got to get the first three chapters laid out first before we do. So please be patient, and I promise it'll be interesting when he does finally show up. However, in the meantime, hopefully Bunny's appearance and back-story with April will placate you for now. :-)**

 **Also, just thought I'd let you know if you were confused about some of the Australian slang words I used, here's the meaning to them. However, just to let you know, I'm not entirely sure if they are correct, because I'm obviously not Australian, so I've never really used them. Hopefully I did them justice though. Anyway, here are the meanings I got off the internet. If they're wrong just message me, and I'll correct them in the next chapter.**

1\. Dag- a funny person, nerd, goof

2\. Bludger- lazy person, layabout, somebody who always relies on other people to do things or lend him things

3\. Gumby- idiot

4\. Sook- a person who whines or is overly sensitive

 **Well, I guess that's all for now folks. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought by sending me a review, and as always, if you have any questions just message me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Sincerely, DesireOfFantasy**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Jack and April love reviews. Especially Jack, cause you know that boy has got one hell of an ego lol. ;-)**


	3. Titanium

**Welp, here's a new chapter for** _BE BRAVE_ _ **.**_ **Took me awhile to edit it, and I'm not at all sure all of the mistakes have been fixed, but it's probably the best I'm going to get it for now. I mean, I did do this in a very little amount of time considering I only have so much time on the computer at my Aunt's work, before she has to leave. Plus I've been a little distracted considering my grandmother, on my Dad's side of the family, passed away a few days ago, and I just got back from the burial service, and visiting with his side of the family today. To say I'm not close to that side of the family would be an understatement, and it's been very stressful having to deal with all that; plus the awkwardness of meeting my Dad's new girlfriend as well, which didn't turn out as horrible as I thought it was going to. Go figure. Either way though, I figured I would go ahead, and try to get one more chapter posted, before trying to write again, and plus give myself time to relax and refresh before pouring out another few chapters. I don't won't to risk them sounding to horrible with my mood the way it is lately. Anyway though, hopefully you'll like this chapter, and it'll be able to quench your thirst for a little while longer until we get into the good stuff. Especially since I'm now introducing the other Guardians, and they are finally making their appearance. So, WOOHOO!**

 **Either way though, and as always, please enjoy my wonderful readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything that pertains to it as much as I really wish I did. Cause let's be honest people, we would all love to own Jack Frost and his sexy little grin ;-). However, all I own is my character April Showers, and whatever characters I make up that aren't in the movie or children's books. So please, don't sue me. I barely get enough money as it is right now to feed myself. LOL**

* * *

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium,"_

 **-Titanium by: David Guetta feat. (Sia)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Titanium**_

North was happily currently working on his next invention, as he went about grabbing the ice off another table, before going on to saw it into his next greatest masterpiece; all the while he went about humming to himself as he listened to some Russian orchestra music from an old record player nearby. Still mumbling the tune to himself, he realized at that moment he had still yet to receive his cookies that he had asked for earlier to quell his aching stomach that was currently rumbling in hunger.

While it wasn't that mandatory that a spirit eat that much like a normal mortal, they still had to eat occasionally, and North had found in the past hundred years that cookies usually did the trick for him. No matter how hungry he became, all it took was a few mouthwatering biscuits, and almost instantly the rumbling in his stomach would disappear. Heck, sometimes he even just munched on them for the hell of it since they were so good. In fact, he was pretty sure that at this point he could literally name ever type of cookie there was out there, but alas chocolate chip would always be his favorite. Besides which, it helped quite a bit that they were absolutely delicious in his opinion.

Calling out to his _'little helpers,'_ he said, "Still vaiting for cookies."

Instantly, he heard the elves bells ring out throughout his workshop, while he continued on to work on his newest invention. He knew the little devils were trying to correct their mistake of eating his cookies at that moment. In fact he'd caught them himself out of the corner of his eyes munching on his delicious snack for that matter.

Didn't those silly little elves know by now that Santa knows all, and sees all?

Brushing the small dilemma aside for the moment though, North continued to hum along to the song playing on the old record player, while he chipped away at the ice in front of him merrily. He was in too much of a good mood to let the little creatures spoil it this time, and besides which, at least they were scrambling around at the moment to try and come up with a way to fix their mistake.

That was better than nothing, right?

Either way though, with a shrug, he found he couldn't careless though in that moment, as he finally finished his latest new project. Blowing the shavings off of the ice sculpture, he gleefully admired his handiwork as he inspected the toy train. Feeling seemingly satisfied at his hard work, he sat the train down on the ice sculpture track and watched it go. All the while the elves' had finally seemed to rectify their mistake, and were currently clambering up onto his desk with the cookies he had asked for awhile ago.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the elves look disapprovingly over at the other, before pointing at his mouth and then at the plate. Somberly, the other elf spit out the cookie he had once had in it. North couldn't help inwardly laughing at their silliness, as he also took note to avoid touching that specific section where the cookie had been place.

Quickly putting on an act of innocence, North pretended to take no notice of this, and instead belted out an enthusiastic, "FINALLY," before reaching out to take one of the cookies off of the plate. Bringing it to his mouth, he proceeded to shove the whole cookie inside before consuming it in one whole bite. Moaning in delight at the flavor for a moment, he turned back around to his train-set to watch it zip around the ice track, and was happy to find that his new invention did indeed work as it suddenly took flight across the room, and towards the door. However the brief moment of happiness was short lived when suddenly the door burst open hitting he poor train out of the air in the process. The broken pieces flew to the floor, and crashed again, breaking into even tinier pieces.

North gasped in dissatisfaction at seeing his hard-work being destroyed, as he gestured wildly to it with both hands as if it would magically fix itself.

The person, or yeti actually, that had opened the door to yell at him in his garbled yeti language, suddenly gasped as he held both of his fury palms to his mouth in horror, while North mentally cried over his fallen prized toy. However, quickly bucking up over the loss, he raised his hands to the front of his face to hold the edge of his temple as if willing the anger and resentment to leave him, but obviously it didn't do much good, as he turned to yell at the Yeti, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK!"

Instead of firing back at him about that, the Yeti quickly informed him why he had come, as North's eyebrows shot into the air.

"What? The globe," and with those words North took to his feet immediately, all the while grabbing his sword on the way out of his office, as he lumbered on into the hustle and bustle of the North Pole around him. However, it seemed oddly quiet at this moment as he made his way down to the Globe room.

Once he reached said room, he quickly found why it was so silent, as nearly all of the yetis and elves were littered about the area, and staring up forebodingly at the globe in front of them. Trying to make his way through the throngs of tiny elves and over to the Globe, he felt his nerves finally being tested at that moment, as he grumbled out a very annoyed, "Shoo vith your pointy heads. Vhy are you always under boot?"

Finally, once the elves had dispersed enough, he quickly made his way forward and towards the two main Yetis standing at the front that went by Phil and Bill. Swiftly coming to a stop in between them, he moved them aside to step in front so that he could see the globe that was looming before them; all the while, he failed to notice the fearful exchange of looks between the two furry creatures, as they turned away from the spinning sphere in front of them to look at him.

Glancing at the globe, North immediately noticed something was off. Taking in the sight of the flickering lights, he watched in horror as some dimmed before going out completely.

That definitely wasn't good.

"Vhat is this," North exclaimed while still watching the lights; hoping against hope that all of this was just a very strange anomaly, but even after a few seconds of watching the sparkling lights, it seemed nothing at all was going to change, as they kept on twinkling, or dimming, before some even went out for good all around the globe.

Turning to the two yeti's surrounding him, he demanded, "Have you checked the axis, is rotation fast?"

The Yeti's merely shook their heads, and grumbled in their own language that no it wasn't that that was causing this. That they themselves had even checked to make sure that everything was functioning properly. However, as they were explaining this, something in the air around the pole seemed to change; something ominous and foreboding that sent a chill up everyone's spine, and rocked them to nearly their very core. It wasn't until North looked up at the globe, did he finally realize why they'd felt this, as what appeared to be black shadows began to cover the globe...scratch that actually… it looked more like sand, as it twisted and swirled around the globe to encase it entirely.

The elves all around them began to scamper away and hide, as North and the yetis looked on in horror and disbelief as the black sand engulfed the entire globe. They stared in silent wonder as the sand twisted and writhed around the sphere as if it itself were a live entity, as it continued to swirl about in frightening display. Though suddenly, it all seemed to stop; as if it were being sucked back up to the top, where it began to swirl about warningly, before swiftly bursting outwards over everything in the room.

The yetis quickly shielded themselves from the explosion, all the while their boss continued to stand firm and strong, as he went on to watch in disbelief at what was occurring in front of him. However that was soon short lived as he immediately felt something move swiftly behind him. He had only just enough time to turn around to see that it was a long strand of black sand, before it began to take shape into an eerily familiar, giant, black silhouette. One that sent a whole new horrible feeling to settle deep into his gut, as an even more familiar voice boomed through the air in the North Pole. Everyone in the room cringed around him at the dark laughter they heard. Laughter that sounded exactly like...

' _No, it isn't possible,'_ North thought, but that familiar chuckle that he was hearing wasn't really helping to disprove it at that moment.

"Can it really be," North asked himself again, out loud this time, and in disbelief once more. Everything he knew told him it wasn't possible, but after what he'd just seen displayed in front of him, he knew better than to brush this aside, and let it go. Immediately red flags began to suddenly shoot through his mind, as he thought of the others. ' _They need to be warned_ ,' he thought, as he quickly turned to glance back at the elves.

"Dingle," he ordered, as the elves shot themselves forward upon his command. One, Dingle actually, even happily pointed to himself with a grin, as he looked at the others with a smug look; way beyond proud to be specifically called upon. North merely rolled his eyes at his antics, before going on to tell them, "Make preparations, we are going to have company."

With that, and without waiting to see if said elves had listened, he turned back to the switch board located in front of the globe, and grabbed a large handle. Twisting it sharply to the left, he pushed down as it began to glow a bright blue. Suddenly, lights began to appear on the globe; the _Northern Lights_ in fact. It was the signal to the other Guardians that something was wrong, and that they needed to meet at once. They would know why immediately upon seeing them. They had practiced this drill for many years, so as the lights shot up into the air, and out of the skylight, he knew it wouldn't take them long to figure out what was going on, and head his way.

North silently watched as the lights spread out in different directions along the sky, before quickly zooming out across the globe, as they made their way to warn the rest of the Guardians. All the while, the large man stood there letting out a long sigh in the aftermath of everything. Rubbing his temple in frustration, he silently prayed that the messages would soon get to them, as he sadly whispered to himself, "Please, just let me be wrong."

* * *

Somewhere far away, in a small town that had turned in for the night and was already fast asleep, a tiny little creature that almost resembled a hummingbird flew through the air as it made its way into the room of a sleeping child. Flying down, and crawling beneath the kid's pillow, it squirmed about until it found what it had come here for. Setting the coin down to replace the tooth, the little tooth fairy grabbed a hold of the tooth and then wiggled out from underneath the pillow. Shaking it's head, as if to rid itself of any dust and fix it's brightly colored feathers, it flew up into the air, and then back out into the night sky outside; heading straight for its home at the Tooth Palace.

Before long, after a lengthy flight there, she finally saw the large palace in the distance, as other small creatures like her flew through the air either towards it or away from it as they went about doing their jobs.

Carrying the shiny tooth, the little creature flew inside the palace, and towards the storage areas; looking for the correct canister to place it in. Within no time she found it, as the golden cylinder shot out from its place in the wall, and opened up to reveal a whole compartment full of teeth that had once belonged to the young child she had taken the tooth from. Gently placing it inside as fast as she could, she watched as it slid back into the wall before flying away. Hovering in between other fairies roaming about, she went to go see her mother in the main area, as the woman flew around calling out orders to the other fairies.

Just as she reached her, the half-human/half-bird, gave an ecstatic squeal as she was handed one girl's first tooth to inspect.

"Wait! It's her first tooth? Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in your life! LOOK HOW SHE FLOSSED," Tooth exclaimed happily, as she turned the tooth over in her hand admiring it, before looking up at the sudden chirping coming from her little fairies around her. Following their gazes, she quickly noticed the Northern Lights in the distance, as she began to grow worried. Without another word to her fairies, she zoomed off into the direction of the North Pole as some of her children quickly trailed behind her.

* * *

Somewhere in another sleepy town, a girl was currently snuggled up in her bed, as golden dream sand hovered in through her window, and came to rest over her head; quickly forming the shape of a young girl playing soccer.

If you followed the thin stream of dream-sand out of the room, and up into the sky, you would of course find it coming from a large cloud made of much more dream-sand, and on top of it sat a tiny little golden man, as he danced around the cloud sending even more strands out to the other houses in the area.

However, as the tiny golden man turned around after seeing a sudden and bright movement out of the corner of his eyes, he frowned when his eyes met what he knew all too well as North's warning signal dancing across the night sky before him; the Northern lights. Turning back around, he quickly formed his golden dream-sand into a tiny airplane. Instantly, the sand took shape as it began to surround him; morphing into what some would know only as a biplane.

Getting comfortable in his seat, Sandy quickly placed a pair of dream-sand goggles over his eyes before taken off in a hurry towards the North Pole

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Australia, Bunny had just finished getting himself cleaned and slightly dry with a few towels after the earlier incident with April. Deciding he needed a break for a moment from his Warren, and a bit of a breather from painting his eggs, he decided to take a quick trip up to the top of Ulura to get some fresh air, and hopefully fully dry off in the bright sun that had appeared after April's storm had passed. However, as soon as he stepped out, he quickly found that his hopes were dashed for a moment of peace when he saw the Northern Lights lighting up the sky.

Sighing deeply, and rolling his eyes, he exclaimed, "Of course! Bloody North always has to have something to do."

Groaning, Bunny tapped his foot against the ground two times before a tunnel opened up. Quickly hoping inside, he got down on all fours, and began to take off in a quick sprint towards the pole.

It didn't take him long to reach the Pole either, and as soon as he opened up the tunnel and jumped out, part of him wished he had waited until he had reached North's workshop to do so, as his furry feet met the snow below him, and the chilly wind blew past his still wet fur from earlier.

Hugging his arms around himself, he gave a shiver, and cried out bitterly, "Ahhh its freezing!"

However, knowing he needed to reach North's workshop, he took off back into a sprint across the snowy landscape, all the while crying out every time his feet touched the cold wet snow, "Ahh I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

Yep, Bunny was definitely getting April back for getting him soaking wet earlier.

* * *

In the workshop, a little while later, Sandy's airplane had just arrived as it circled around the giant globe. Below he could hear North offering the others eggnog and cookies, and he grinned at the thought of getting some of the delicious goodies.

As Sandy made contact with the ground beneath him, he could hear Bunny grumbling to their good ole' Russian friend, "This better be good, North." With those words, Bunny quickly hopped over to the fireplace to get warm, while Tooth zoomed around with her fairies, handing out orders to them.

Finally taking notice of Sandy's arrival, North turned around and greeted his own good ole' friend, "Sandy! Thank you for coming."

Above Sandy's head little dream-sand pictures began to flash, showing his obvious irritation from being pulled away from his work.

"I know, I know, but I obviously vouldn't have called all of you here if it vasn't serious," North urged back to him as Tooth turned her attention back to the three men now, as she ceased giving her orders. Even Bunny who now stood warming himself up by the fire, turned to give North his own attention.

North looked at the three other guardians, before finally announcing the reason why he had called them all here, "The Boogeyman was here. AT THE POLE!"

"Pitch," Tooth exclaimed in shock, as she and Sandy glanced between one another as she zoomed closer to the group, "Pitch Black? Here?"

"Yes," North answered, as he began to animatedly explain to the others waving his arms about to emphasize everything, "There was black sand covering the globe."

"W-w-what do you mean black sand," Bunny asked curiously stepping away from the fireplace with an egg and brush now in hand that he had begun to paint while warming up. Stepping up beside North, he listened as North continued on with his, to him at least, tall tale.

"And then a shadow," North explained, throwing his arm through the air as if mirroring the movements of how it had moved.

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch," Bunny asked, before returning to painting his egg, however at North's sheepish look, and as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, Bunny's eyes shot up to look at him skeptically. After a moment though, North was finally able to chuckle out a nervous, "Vell uh not exactly."

"Not exactly," Bunny questioned with a raise of his brow in irritation, as he turned to Sandy who stood next to him, and exclaimed, "Can you believe this guy?"

Sandy shrugged his shoulders, as a question mark appeared over the top of his head.

"You said it Sandy," Bunny chuckled bitterly, as he waved his brush about, before returning it to painting his egg.

"Look, He's up to something very bad," North sternly insisted as three fairies flew over to him, curiously watching and listening to him as he looked around fearfully, before grabbing his gut, and exclaiming, "I feel it, in my belly." As he did this the fairies followed his movements almost comically.

However, by this point Bunny was clearly annoyed with his antics, especially since it was so close to Easter and he should be at the Warren right now taking care of things. Smiling both in amusement, and somewhat slight annoyance, Bunny walked around North, as he replied, "Hang on, hang on, Y-you mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter, because of your belly?" Bunny made sure to point the end of his paintbrush into North's stomach in annoyance, as he went on to add to his thoughts almost bitterly, "Mate if I did this to you three days before Christmas..."

However he never got a chance to finish his sentence as North began to chuckle at him, and pat his nose jokingly as he took the egg that Bunny was holding away from him. Throwing it up and down in his hand, he walked away from the rabbit, while calling out with a giggle, "Look, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas."

Bunny felt that all too well known feeling bubble up inside him that he was sure April felt every time she was around him, and he ribbed her about her job. Rolling his eyes with a sarcastic laugh bubbling up the back of his throat, Bunny exclaimed, "Haha, here we go."

Guess Karma was a bitch. The same treatment he'd given April earlier, he was now getting ready to receive back from his friendly holiday rival.

"North, I-I don't have time for this. I still got two million eggs to finish up," Bunny called out to him, as he followed him across the room. However, their argument became the least of Sandy's problems at the moment.

While he had been drinking his eggnog that he'd gotten off a tray held by one of the yetis, he suddenly noticed the moon in the skylight. His eyes widened as he watched it slip towards the middle of the skylight slowly, waiting to be heard at any moment. Sandy immediately dropped his cup, mostly because while he had been staring up at the moon an elf had climbed to the top of the mantle nearby him, and had leaned forward and started drinking out of it. However, he'd at least admit that a bit of it was also out of shock as well. It was so very rare for Manny to talk to them, and they definitely couldn't miss this chance at the moment. Quickly tuning back into the world going on around him, he once again noticed the argument going on in front of him, and knew the others had yet to notice. Even Tooth, who had begun giving orders to her fairies again, was oblivious to this new development.

Sandy quickly began to try and attempt to get their attention.

"No matter how much you paint is still egg," North shot back at Bunny

"Look mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right? You got all year to prepare," Bunny argued back, as he snatched his egg back from North's hand. Out of retaliation, North bumped Bunny's paw sending the egg up into the air. Bunny tried to frantically catch it, as North walked around him to other side of the room, while commenting jokingly to his friend, "Vhy are Rabbits alvays so nervous?"

Turning around to face North again, with the egg now firmly secure and back in his hand, Bunny could literally feel the steam coming out of his ears at his words; all the while he continued to ignore Sandy's obvious attempts to catch their attention from the sidelines.

Nearly growling, Bunny shot back at the old man as he pointed his brush at him threateningly, "And why are you always such a blowhard?"

At that moment, Tooth whizzed by yelling orders out to her fairies. Even further irritating the two guardians in the process, or more specifically North whom was already riled up by Bunny's comment.

"Tooth can't you see ve are trying to argue," North nearly yelled at the poor unsuspecting Tooth Fairy. However, she quickly recovered, and gave the man a simple shrug, as she answered him back with a, "Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right Sandy?"

At this moment, they all finally turned their heads towards Sandy, as he sighed in relief thinking he'd finally be heard. A giant arrow suddenly appeared above his head, and began pointing behind where Tooth was hovering, where the Moon sat brightly in the sky waiting patiently for the group. However, it seemed his attempt was obviously worthless, when instead of turning around, Tooth gasped, and turned back to her fairies to yell once again, "SANDIEGO! Sector two..."

The rest of her conversation with her fairies was cut short, as Bunny turned back around to face North, and explain evenly to him, "Come on, mate. Pitch went out with the Dark Ages. Now we made sure of it."

"I know it vas him. Ve have serious situation," North still insisted, as Bunny rolled his eyes, and replied back bitterly, "Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs."

Thankfully at that moment Sandy had realized another means of getting their attention, as his eyes caught sight of the little elf from earlier who'd been drinking out of his cup. At the moment he was currently licking said cup clean, and was obviously distracted. Hovering over to the elf, Sandy picked him up by his pointy hat, for once glad for the little bells the elves wore at the end of them. Giving it a very firm and loud shake, all conversation already the room finally died as the others turned to look at the strange noise curiously. Sandy chose that moment to finally explain what was going on, as he pointed angrily to the top of his head, as an image of the moon appeared. With that done, he then pointed to the skylight, as the other's followed his pointed finger.

"AHH, Man in Moon," North exclaimed gesturing towards the skylight, before turning back to look at Sandy and ask quizzically, "Sandy vhy didn't you say something?"

Sandy's anger only grew worse at his words, as his tiny hands balled up into fists, and dream-sand came puffing out of his ears; almost like a cartoon in a movie would when they had finally hit their boiling point.

Once again though, North ignored his _'odd'_ behavior, and looked back up to the moon to say, "It's been a long time old friend. Vhat is big news?"

Suddenly the moon begin to glow so bright that the Guardians nearly had to cover their eyes, as Manny's moon beam grew to encompass the entire platform they were on, which held their very familiar crest. However, ever so slowly, an image began to form over the emblem. Slowly turning until they finally saw the familiar silhouette of a man they knew all too well.

"It is Pitch," Bunny breathed out in shock, as he looked up and over to North, who simply patted his stomach as if to say _'I told you so._ ' However, North quickly averted his eyes back to the moon, and asked, "Manny, vhat must we do?"

Suddenly the moonbeam that shined brightly over the insignia became significantly smaller, if not brighter, as it zeroed in on the middle of the coat of arms. All at once the floor in the middle gave way, and a giant platform holding a large brightly blue crystal arose from the opening. Everyone couldn't help looking shocked, as Tooth voiced her own surprised thoughts, "Uh, guys, you know what this means?"

Leaning forward towards the crystal, North's own eyes widened in wonder, as he answered the flustered fairy, "He's chosen a new Guardian."

"What? Why," Bunny asked in both annoyance from the fact that Manny thought they couldn't handle this on their own, and also in concern as to who it may end up being.

Looking back over to Bunny, North insisted, "It must be big deal. Manny thinks ve need help."

"Since when do we need help," Bunny exclaimed irritably, while waving his hands back in forth between the stone, and the others, as if the sheer words and movements would make the crystal drop back down into the floor, and forget all about choosing a new Guardian.

"I wander who it's going to be," Tooth asked excitedly, already ready for a new Guardian to join their ranks.

Sandy looked up at the others, while holding his finger out in the air as idea struck him. Suddenly a four-leaf clover formed above his head.

"Maybe the leprechaun," Tooth voiced for him as he nodded enthusiastically. He wouldn't mind him. They definitely got along well.

However, Bunny wasn't at all excited, as he held his hands in front of him clasped in a not so silent prayer, as he chanted, "Please not the Ground Hog! Please not the Ground Hog!"

He and the Ground Hog had never quite gotten along, and if it was him they might as well go ahead and accept his resignation now as a Guardian.

However, as the image above the crystal finally took shape and cleared, they were all stunned into silence, as they stared at the figure of a boy wearing a hoodie over his head, long tight pants that were ripped about just mid calf, and in his right hand he held a long staff that curved at the top into a Sheppard's crook. However, as surprising as that was, what was more surprising was he wasn't the only image either. Standing back to back with him, was another image of a girl just a tiny bit shorter than him. Her long hair was casually braided in a single braid, and slung over her shoulder like that one character from the movie Frozen that all the kids nowadays loved. She also wore a long baggy tank-top that had the image of a tropical flower on the front, while she wore a pair of short shorts that barely showed because of her long shirt. Around her right ankle were two bulky anklets, while something similar to them was wrapped around her left wrist. Attached to her hand however, they found that she was currently holding onto a long metal rod that had rounded tips at both ends. Both figures though were barefoot, and both had their hands tucked away into some kind of pocket on them. The boy's hand was casually slung into the pocket of his hoodie, while the girl had delicately tucked hers into the front of her shorts' pocket. Both of them also wore frowns on their faces, despite how well Bunny knew how they were.

"Hmm Jack Frost, and...vho is she again?"

"April," Bunny said in almost disbelief as he shook his head; still not being able to fully comprehend what he was seeing.

"Who," Tooth asked, raising a brow.

"She's that sheila that I found a year ago. I told you about her, remember? She goes by the name April Showers," Bunny explained hesitantly, before finally replying adamantly, "And she is not about to be a Guardian. She's too young and inexperienced. For the love of the bloody moon, the sheila's only two years old in spirit age. So yeah, I take it back. The Groundhog is fine. I rather it be him than her."

The others stared at Bunny in sympathy. It was true, they did remember him talking about her on his rare visits to their homes, and the very brief meetings they'd had in the past at the pole. Although they'd never met the girl, they remembered her name quite vividly, and how close Bunnymund was to her. If anything he considered the girl like she was his own little sister, and obviously his protectiveness over her was coming out to play right now. Albeit in his own stupid way of course.

"As for him, my answer is no. Now way in hell is he becoming a Guardian! Like I said, I'd prefer the Groundhog over those two any day as a new Guardian," Bunny vehemently announced, as Tooth shook her head, and looked up at the image of the two together.

"Well as long as they uh help to uh protect the children, right?"

She knew Bunny would be mad to hear her say that, to agree with Manny for his choice, but honestly, from the stories she has heard about the two of them, the Guardians could definitely use their help. If not Jack Frost, then at least April. Bunny had always bragged about the amazing abilities she had, and how amazing it was for someone of her age.

However, as Tooth glanced away from her swooning fairies that were currently making googly eyes with Jack's image, her eyes finally met Bunny's, and she immediately saw how angry he truly was with all of this.

"April may care about the children, but like I said she's too young, and she's got a temper that could rival Mother Nature's on a semi-normal day for her. It honestly isn't worth the trouble to bring her in. Don't get me wrong, the sheila's my friend, and I love her like she's my own sister, but she's just not qualified. However, as for him… Jack Bloody Frost! He doesn't care about children. All he does is freeze water parks, and mess with my egg hunts. He's an irresponsible, selfish…"

"Guardian," North finished for him, as he crossed his arms in irritation at Bunny's outburst.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian," Bunny hissed back at him.

"It's not your choice Bunny. It's Manny's," Tooth spoke in the best consoling manner she could, as Sandy nodded along with her.

"Well it's a bloody stupid choice there, mate," Bunny grumbled staring at the two figures hovering about the crystal.

"Either vay, Jack Frost and April Showers are to be our new Guardians, vhether ve like it or not. The only vay they von't be is if they decline Manny's offer. There, does that settle your nerves, Bunny," North replied looking over at the Pooka who currently had his arms crossed across his chest, and was literally steaming out his overly large ears at that second.

Bunny remained silent for a moment as he took in North's words, but after a minute or two he finally, and reluctantly might I add, nodded his head as his jaw stayed rigid, while the ever present frown refused to be wiped from face.

"Good. Now, ve must find the two new members at once. Phil! Bill! Grab two more yetis. I have job for you two," North called over to the two yetis nearby, who almost looked frightened at what their boss had in store for them.

The Guardians weren't the only ones who had heard of April's temper and power.

* * *

April's laughter filled the night air as she flew in the rain, and in between buildings wrecking havoc upon unsuspecting pedestrians. Most of her pranks were simply calling the wind to catch their umbrellas and rip them from their hands, leaving them to chase after them in vain. By the time they would catch them finally, the person would already be soaked to the bone. Some would laugh, while others would only grumble in irritation at the new inconvenience.

Either way though, her other favorite trick was making it rain a little harder in some areas, so that deep puddles were left to fill the ground in the heavily trafficked areas. It was always fun to hear someone curse about wearing the wrong shoes that day.

However, what was nice was seeing the kid's in their large rain boots jumping around in the puddles with their families or friends. Those were the kids she absolutely adored. The ones who already had courage enough to brave the storm, and enjoy it despite everything it stood for. What was even better was seeing couples as they walked by underneath umbrellas all cuddled up next to each other to stay as dry as they possibly could. It was a pleasant sight to see the chivalry of a man who would pick up the woman, and carry her across the large puddles in a knight in shining armor fashion.

Grinning from ear to ear, as she watched a couple of teenagers dancing in the rain without a care in the world, she remembered it wasn't always like this. Most of the time the rain wasn't very well liked, and was often considered a nuisance for the most part. However, she thanked the lord that since London had been getting a lot of snow lately, sadly thanks to Jack Frost; they appreciated the slightly warmer temperatures, and the rain that came with it instead of the snow. To them, it was a sign that the winter weather was almost over, and spring was approaching fast. With that thought in mind, April flew over to a park nearby to spread a few spring-like flowers in her wake.

However, as she was doing so, she noticed the temperature suddenly drop around her.

"No, no, no! He can't be here," she grumbled, before looking up and catching a flash of blue and white high up above laughing, as they zoomed by. Within seconds the rain soon turned to sleet, and she had to make a run for cover, as she dodged the falling ice. Seeing a gazebo up ahead, she quickly sprinted across the muddy ice covered ground to duck underneath it. Just barely escaping from the sleet storm with a small amount of bruises from where the large hail had hit her. Snarling, she turned back around to look back up to the sky to see that the guy was already gone. Probably a good thing too, or she would have sent a lightning bolt after his scrawny little ass.

Anyway though, despite this horrible predicament she was now caught in, that had been the first time she had ever even had a glimpse of him, and now she knew what to look for later. He was not going to get away with what he'd done this time. She was going to find him at some point, and give him a nice right punch in the face for ruining her mood.

Sighing, April went to lean against the railing of the gazebo while she tried to wait patiently for the storm to die off.

Why did she have to wait you may ask?

Didn't she have control over a storm?

Well, the problem was she couldn't quite control this storm, and part of her wondered if Frosty could even himself, because once both powers mixed together it was always irreversible. The sleet and hail storm were a whole different ball game than what she had control over, and so of course she was forced to wait it out before heading back to her duties.

Sighing, April sunk down to concrete floor of the gazebo, and let out a tired frustrated sigh. Even though she had slept a bit earlier, it still didn't feel like enough. That odd dream had left her confused and drained.

What had caused it?

What had it even been about for that matter?

Shaking her head, she leaned her head back against the bars of the gazebo, and closed her eyes, as she enjoyed the small breeze the storm brought with it, instead of focusing on the odd dream she'd had earlier. Dwelling on it would do her no good now. Besides, the air felt nice on her skin at the moment, and she didn't want to ruin the pleasantness of it because of that.

Although some would normal find it to cold in the kind of attire she was in, she was immune to it. One of the curses the moon had gifted her with apparently, since her job called for her being in the cold rain more often than not. Actually, to be total honest, warmer weather was never her favorite, even before she was a spirit. She had always enjoyed the wintery season, and what came with it.

The snow days, building snowmen, making snow angels, having snowball fights, and most of all the delightful taste and feeling of the warm hot chocolate you'd get after a long day out in the cold weather. Don't get her wrong though, she stilled loved her season with a passion, but the part of her that had once been a mortal missed the fun she'd have during the winter. Besides, it's not like she could really do that stuff anymore anyway. It was no fun being by yourself, and Bunny was definitely not one who loved the snow. He was happy and content with his warmer weather.

Finally, after about a few hours later, April heard the storm clear up around her. Getting back to her feet, she flew out of the gazebo, and back into the sky, as she called out to the wind, "TAKE ME HOME WIND."

* * *

It was as if the wind actually knew what she was really longing for, and what home she really meant, because not to long after she found herself landing in front of a two story home in the tiny town of Rockwood, Tennessee.

Smiling sadly at her old house, she watched with glazed eyes as her mother got ready for work that night through her bedroom window.

As April took in her appearance, she noticed her mother looked particularly much thinner than the last time she had come here, and it seemed as if the bags underneath her eyes had only darkened further. Her mother was still stressed, and was apparently still holding out hope that one day they might find her daughter either dead or alive despite it being two years since the incident.

From what April knew, her mother had tried everything; from contacting local hospitals looking for Jane Does that fit her description, to handing out flyers with her pictures on it. Hell, she had even had the news air April's story for awhile. Though, it had all been in vain, because April already knew that her mother would never find her.

Never see her again.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, April watched as her mother grabbed her coat, and turned off the bedroom light before heading downstairs with a brave look on her face that she had had ever since that fateful night. Not too long after her retreat from her bedroom, April saw her make her way out the door, and towards her car.

Walking towards her, almost as if April was drawn by an invisible force, she saw her mother throw her stuff into the car before hopping in and shutting the door. Turning on the Cadillac, she let it warm up as she sat there listening to the radio intently. As if at any moment she'd hear the news that she had been waiting for.

Reaching out a shaky hand to her mother's driver's side window, April watched as it immediately fogged up at her touch, hiding her mother from her view.

April felt a stray tear fall down the side of her face, before her hand began to absently draw a heart on the glass of its own accord across the window. However, realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled away as her mother finally put the car in drive, and started down the road to her job. Turning away, April took to the sky once again as a storm began to rage overhead. Her emotions were obviously fighting for dominance in her head, and they were now obviously showing just what kind of turmoil she was having, as it reflected back to her through the storm.

Bravery and Sadness.

Those two were always fighting to be the winner.

However, as like all the times before, April knew neither would win and she'd be stuck with that fatigued feeling once more.

It was never a good idea to come here.

However, if she had only turned around when her mother had left, she would have seen her pause longer at the stop sign, as she admired the heart drawn onto her driver's side window. Nearly crying when she realized that it looked just like the hearts April used to draw when she was much smaller.

* * *

April eventually landed in the park nearby, and took a seat on the swing set, as she set her staff down on the ground below her. Ever so slowly, she began to rock back and forth, as the swing began to do its work. Before long she was happily soaring through the air on the swing, as her mind traveled to different places.

She was sure her mother would have given up by now. That she would have kept true to her words that if something had ever happened to April, that she'd eventually leave the state, and move down to Florida to be with her cousin. However, it seems keeping a promise is harder than most people think when a loved one is involved.

Looking up at the sky, just now noticing the storm had stopped, and cleared just enough for the bright moon to shine over head, she couldn't help scowling at it. Slowly, her swing slowed to a near stop, as it dangled back and forth very lightly.

Frowning up at the moon, she whispered, "This is all you'll fault. If you hadn't... If you had just let me die it would have been so much easier." Clenching her jaw, she felt a stray tear fall down her cheek, as she continued on to say, "No matter what I do, no one ever sees me. No one ever hears me. If it wasn't for Bunny after all this time I... I would have done much worse things probably out of anger. Though, you don't care. You never cared. Hell, you never cared to tell me why you put me here, and what my purpose was. You just told me I was to bring rain, storms, and fucking flowers. You never said why though, because obviously it seems I wasn't really needed. Hell, Mother Nature could have done that all by herself, but no, you just had to save my fucking life, and I want you to tell me why?"

Feeling the tears rolling even harder down her cheeks, she wasn't surprised when she received no answer.

"Manny, what am I doing wrong! Tell me! Cause I can't figure this out on my own damn it," April nearly screamed, but all she got as a reply was the wind picking up around her, and the sight of dream-sand slowly beginning to weave back and forth across the sky, as it made its way into children's windows nearby.

Sighing heavily, and wiping the tears from her eyes, April saw a thin stream of dream-sand pass by her head. Smiling at the golden glow despite how angry and sad she had been feeling at that moment, she lifted her hand out to touch the sand casually. As soon as she did, small dream-sand wolves went prancing about around her, and she couldn't help laughing as they played with one another like she had so often seen them do in the forests when they were alone, or when she'd pass over them sometimes while heading for a particular town.

She had always loved wolves when she was a mortal. At one point though, when she was a child, she had been terrified of them, but as she grew older she realized that despite what people tried to make them out to be, they were truly just like a dog in all honesty. Though they weren't too keen on people, and often saw them as threats or food when they were far past starving, most of the time they acted like any other normal canine. They were truly beautiful and adorable creatures, and realizing that, she had quickly overcame her long time nightmares of the creatures, and had grown the courage to see them for what they were.

Bad dreams.

Cause that was all they were and they couldn't hurt her as long as she had the bravery to face them down, and overcome her horrible fear of them.

Before she knew it, she had come to find them as her favorite animal, and had even decorated her old room in everything that related to them. If she thought about it, she could even still picture how her old room had looked with its many portraits of the creatures, and the tiny little figurines of them that had filled nearly every nook and cranny, and corner of her room at the time. Even her favorite faux mink blanket that had had a wolf howling at the moon as the design on it, floated across her mind. Oh how she missed that blanket, and the feel of it against her skin on a cold winter night, as she curled up with a good book in her lap, while drinking a cup of caramel hot chocolate her mother had made for her. All the while her mother would be getting ready for work, as she tried pulling her daughter's attention away from the book, as she explained to her how her night at work had gone the day before. Those nights were the ones she missed the most.

Sadly though, those days were over, and now all she had left of them were the memories

April shook her head of her thoughts, as she reached her feet out to stop herself from swinging. She figured it was time to go. It was a bad idea to come here. Nothing good ever came from it.

Going to stand up from her spot on the swing, she was just getting ready to reach down to grab her staff when she was ambushed from behind by something.

Or more like some things.

One pair of strong fluffy arms grabbed her from behind as she struggled against their hold. She heard the creature's ominous garbled language, before she was lifted from the ground, and unceremoniously thrown into a large red bag. All the while not one word that escaped her mouth was meant for a child's ears to hear in that moment.

Whoever these creatures were, they quickly tied the sack up before she could escape, and swung the bag with her in it over their shoulders. Suddenly she heard the sound of glass breaking, before the creature that was holding her walked forward. Before she knew what was happening, she was gone from her old small town in Rockwood, Tennessee, and heading towards an unknown destination, as the giant monsters carried her through the portal that they had opened.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Especially finally seeing the Guardians and their reaction to April and Jack both being chosen as Guardians. Also, if you're in to angst, maybe you enjoyed the last scene with April, and her inner turmoil with everything going on. I know you're probably bummed out that Jack hasn't quite made a full appearance yet though, but I promise that he is coming in the next chapter, so don't worry. You will get to finally see how Jack reacts to April, but I'm not going to spoil it just yet, so you're just going to have to be patient kiddies. LOL**

 **Anyway, I'd like to give a special thanks to my only two reviewers at this moment who were kind enough to drop me a review** _ **-**_ _…_ _AngelaMarie456… and Guest._

 **I really do appreciate your kind words, and thoughts, and thank you so much for the reviews.**

 **Anyway though, I guess that's all for now folks. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought by sending me a review, and as always, if you have any questions just message me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Sincerely, DesireOfFantasy**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Jack and April love reviews. Especially Jack, cause you know that boy has got one hell of an ego lol. ;-)**


	4. Shatter Me

**Welp, here's a new chapter for** _BE BRAVE_ _ **.**_ **Took me a short bit to edit it, and I'm not at all sure that all of the mistakes have been fixed, but it's probably the best I'm going to get it for now. More than likely I won't notice any more mistakes until I reread it later after posting it, and then go 'OH MY GOD I'M SUCH A IDIOT,' like I normally do LOL. That's what happened with the last chapter, and I may, or I may not, fix it here soon so as to sate my slight OCD filled mind. Either way, hopefully this will be fine for now, and for a while actually, because this might be the last post for awhile until I get some more chapters written. I actually already have four more written, but not quite edited. However, like I've mentioned before, I refuse to catch up to my writing, because it adds way too much pressure, and can end up destroying the story in the end because I fill to rushed to get it out. To be honest, the only reason I posted this chapter was because I couldn't make you wait any longer for Jack's appearance, and this was probably one of my more well edited chapters so I didn't have to spend that much time on it before I posted it.**

 **Anyway though, hopefully you'll like this chapter, and it'll be able to quench your thirst for a little while until we get into the good stuff with Jack and April's relationship. For now though, hopefully Jack's appearance finally will tide you over for the meantime. Especially since you're going to finally see how Jack and April react to one another. So, WOOHOO!**

 **Either way though, and as always, please enjoy this new edition my wonderful readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything that pertains to it as much as I really wish I did. Cause let's be honest people, we would all love to own Jack Frost and his sexy little grin ;-). However, all I own is my character April Showers, and whatever characters I make up that aren't in the movie or children's books. So please, don't sue me. I barely get enough money as it is right now to feed myself. LOL**

* * *

" _Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me,"_

 **-Shatter Me by: Lindsey Stirling**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Shatter Me**_

April felt the bag swing back and forth forebodingly as the creatures, whom had kidnapped her, walked through their little portal. Before long all she could hear was silence. However, after just a second the noise seemed to pick up significantly as they reached their destination.

 _'Wherever that may be,'_ she thought unhappily, as she kicked and screamed while trying to escape the bag she was in.

"I SWEAR ON MY FUCKING LIFE WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING SACK, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER FUCKING MESSED WITH APRIL SHOWERS, YOU HEAR ME ASSWIPES," April screamed in rage, as she kicked at what she assumed was the creature's back she was currently slung over.

"YOU BETTER LET ME OUT RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANT OR..." but she was never able to finish that sentence as the bag was suddenly removed from the monster's back, and was thrown unceremoniously onto the hard concrete ground below. Letting out a very un-lady-like grunt at the pain of being thrown around like a sack of potatoes, April failed to noticed that the bag was currently being untied and opened by someone. At least until she saw the light flicker into the bag at the opening.

Turning onto her side, she looked up at the entrance to see two tiny little children staring at her in curiosity, and fear as she glared at them. However, as she quickly took in their features she realized her assessment of them being tiny midget children were quite wrong. Though they looked humanoid in form, they were too tiny to be children or even little people. However, taken in the sight of their slight wrinkles around their mouths, their bright flushed noses, and their innocent little golden eyes, she couldn't help wondering if they may be... and that was when she noticed the long pointy ears, and the red and green attire they wore; even heard the bells jingling on top of their pointy little hats.

Elves?

 _'But that would mean...'_

Climbing out of the sack, as the little creatures scurried away, April finally took a look around at where she'd been brought to.

Everywhere she looked... red. Everything was red, or a hint of green at least. She couldn't help feeling fascinated as a few flying toys flew by up ahead, while the hustle and bustle of the workshop met her ears.

Bunny had told her about this place loads of times in his rants about Santa, or as he had called him, North. However, what April was seeing went way beyond what she had imagined in her head.

However, as she continued to look around the room, she finally noticed another portal open up beside her, as another sack came flying through, and right behind it two more of the giant furry creatures, that she could only assume at this point were yetis, came strolling through. Looking behind her, April saw the other two whom had grabbed her, and glared at them as a growl left her throat threateningly. Their eyes widen considerable, as they backed up in fear; all the while tossing her staff to her that they had apparently grabbed in the process of kidnapping her earlier.

Taking hold of the metal rod, April grinned happily once it was back in her hands, and as the yetis noticed her glee, they quickly hid behind the other ones who'd brought in the other sack, which had apparently contained another person, as April heard a boyish voice exclaim in wonder, "Wow."

Turning to the owner of the voice, as she crawled out of the sack even more, she was surprised to find one of her least favorite persons on this giant spinning spherical rock they called Earth.

Jack Fucking Frost.

There was no mistaking him… what with his bright white disheveled hair, lean but surprisingly well toned frame. He was wearing that unmistakable blue hooded sweatshirt that seemed to be covered in natural frost. Covering his legs were a pair of tight, very light brown, nearly tan, colored pants, that ended mid-calf where they appeared to be tattered with age and wrapped with some kind of binding. His skin was pale; maybe even paler than hers for that matter. His face, though she was loathed to admit it, seemed like it had been modeled after an angel and carved beautifully to form a strong jaw line that would make any normal girl swoon. His nose was straight, but not to pointed to the point that it looked horrendous, and April was surprised to find as she took in his normal rounded ears that they weren't pointed like an elf's, as she had assumed they would be from the few children movie appearances he'd made in her adolescence. Overall, as she once again would like to point out that she hated to admit it, he was a fairly attractive young male that seemed to be around her physical age.

His eyes though were the most stunning overall it seemed. They were a bright icy blue that almost seemed to change to different shades in various lightings around the room. However, she would like to state one last time, she would never admit that she looked long enough to notice that to anyone but herself.

Anyway, those wonderfully striking blue eyes, which had currently been slowly taking in the workshop around him in wonder and surprise, suddenly met April's as he turned in her direction. As he did so, she noticed him visibly gulp as he took in her angry form, but something in his eyes nearly caught her off guard. The same wonder-filled gaze he had once had for the workshop had not quite yet disappeared, as he stared at her and took in every inch and detail about her without so much as a bat of the eye or the slightest concern.

Glaring at him, as he continued to stare at her weirdly, she heard a throat being cleared nearby. Finally tearing her gaze away from him, and his as well from her, the two looked over to find just who had orchestrated this kidnapping.

April felt her hackles rise as she noticed Bunny hoping out of a hole in the ground, before walking over to casually lean against a large column with the group.

"Hey, there they are! Jack Frost and April Showers," a booming Russian accented voice spoke suddenly drawing April's attention away from Bunny, and towards...

 _'Is that Santa!'_

No, it couldn't be, but it was, and April knew immediately. Once again Bunny's descriptions of the man definitely didn't do him justice.

The man was a giant!

He was tall, and surprisingly well built despite what she had assumed in her childhood. Though he still looked like he carried a bit of weight despite his giant muscled arms that she was surprised to find were inked up with tattoos that read _Naughty_ and _Nice_ on either arm. Despite those odd characteristics though, he definitely had the long traditional white beard down pat, and his long white hair just ended at his shoulders, and seemed slightly slicked back. He was currently wearing giant black pants with an oddly designed belt around the top that rested just a bit above his waist. As a shirt, he wore a long sleeved thick sweater from the looks of it that currently had the sleeves rolled up nearly to his elbows.

Overall, he seemed very intimidating, but as April took a look at his bright smiling face, and kind blue eyes, it seemed that wasn't really the case after all. He actually seemed kind of...jolly?

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me," April heard Jack breathe with surprise, as she finally came back to her senses, and had enough sense to glare at the behemoth of a man in front of them.

"H-Hey put me down," she heard Jack suddenly exclaim, and once again averting her attention away from the others, she looked back over at him only to nearly hit the floor in laughter at what she found. The yetis were currently helping to lift him back to his feet, only they were doing it in their own rough sort of way. April merely snickered at Jack's predicament as he was manhandled almost like a small child in front of her.

However, once Jack was on his feet, and had brushed the invisible dust off himself, he suddenly noticed the yetis walking over to her, and that's when she realized that she too was still currently on the floor, and they were getting ready to do the same to her. Her eyes grew large with fear, but thankfully, and embarrassingly, Jack stopped them before they could do anything, as he walked in front of them, and called out, "H-hey! I got her guys."

Reaching out a hand towards her, he politely waited for April to take it while wearing a charming smile that stretched across his beautiful...gah! What was she thinking? And with that her eyes narrowed at the cursed object in front of her, before she proudly used her staff to haul herself up, as she turned to glare at him. His eyes widened for a second at her look, before sheepishly withdrawing his hand, and stuffing it into his hoodie pocket, while a smirk that only a smartass would wear grew upon his pale lips.

"Just trying to help, princess," he chuckled smugly, as April rolled her eyes at him, and turned back around to look at North who suddenly asked, "Hope the yeti's treated you vell?"

Out of the corner of April's eye, she watched as Jack used his foot to kick his own shepherd like staff up, and back into his hands, as he lazily placed it across his shoulders, while he replied in an irritated but joking manner, "Oh yeah, I loved being shoved into a sack and tossed into a magic portal."

"Yeah, just so much fun being kidnapped. Let me guess, you're idea Bunny," April seconded, as she glared over at her friend who had enough sense to look at her sheepishly, as he shook his head, and pointed over to North, who stood there looking quite proud.

"Sorry, but it wasn't my idea, Sheila," Bunny replied casually, but still a bit remorsefully as a smile graced his face.

"To bad, 'cause I just loved it," April grumbled ribbingly, as her glare returned to North, while she leaned casually against her staff.

"Oh, good, that vas my idea," North grinned happily as if not noticing April's and Jack's irritated glances.

Turning away from the two, he pointed across the room to Bunny, who was still casually leaning against the column, "You two know Bunny obviously?"

"Obviously," Jack replied, with a hint of sarcasm, as April rolled her eyes, and also answered, "I live with him, so yeah, nothing new."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Jack raise a brow as his own icy blue eyes widened a bit. However, it was quickly replaced with a look of realization as if he'd had an epiphany. April even heard him exclaim under his breath, "That explains it." Turning her head to glare at him, she heard North continue on with the introductions.

"And the Tooth Fairy," North spoke, as right at that moment something zoomed quickly right up to Jack, making him step back in surprise towards April. Nearly making the both of them trip and fall back to the floor. Thankfully, he managed to balance himself, and grab a hold of her arm in time to keep her from falling. However, the moment his palm wrapped around her upper arm, she nearly jumped away in surprise. He was ice cold, and yet surprisingly not in a bad way. It was almost...comforting. Familiar even, as she was reminded of her childhood and playing in the wintery weather back then.

Realizing he still hadn't removed his hand from her arm, she reached over and smoothly pried it off of her, as he once again gave her a sheepish look, before he turned to look at the giant fairy in front of him.

"Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you," Tooth replied politely despite her scary appearance that she had made in front of them, as she zoomed around Jack. However, she surprised them both once again though, when she added with a squeal, "AND YOUR TEETH!"

"M-my what," Jack asked in surprise, and slight fear as he continued to back up into April, as Tooth zoomed forward even more crying out, "Open up!"

However, she didn't even really give him time to reply as she caught him off guard, and grabbed his face. Immediately, to April's delight and Jack's horror, she began to stick her fingers in his mouth admiring his teeth.

"Are they really as white as they say they are? Oh yes! They really do sparkly like freshly fallen snow," Tooth exclaimed excitedly, as she finally took her hands out of his mouth, while a few smaller fairies, that surprisingly resembled humming birds almost, squealed in excitement at meeting the one and only, Jack Frost. April could only roll her eyes before she too was suddenly ambushed by Tooth herself as she zoomed over to her.

"And I'm so glad to finally meet you too, April. Bunny's told us all so much about you," she grinned, almost talking so fast that April could barely catch all of her words, "Now how about your teeth, are they still as beautiful as I remember them being when you were little?"

Raising a brow, April tried slapping a hand over her mouth before the giant half-human/half-humming bird had a chance to look, but that freaking woman was fast, as her hands shot forward, and pried April's mouth open, while Jack snickered from beside her.

"Oh! That's not good. You obviously had problems with your adult teeth when you got older from the look of the three metal caps you have. That's too bad though, you always had such potential with your teeth. I bet you stopped flossing didn't you," She said narrowing her eyes at April, as she removed her hands from her mouth finally. Glaring slightly, April answered, "I was a teenager when they went bad, what do you expect? I was lucky enough if I brushed my hair that day, let alone my teeth."

Rolling her eyes at April, Tooth pointed a disapproving finger at her, as she chastised, "That's no excuse."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," April grumbled, with a roll of her eyes as Tooth zoomed off back over to North. All the while her fairies followed her, while also giving April condemning looks.

"She liked my teeth," April heard Jack chuckle, as he nudged her arm with his elbow. Rolling her eyes at him as well, April turned to North, who pointed down to a little golden man beside him, who seemed to be entirely made up of sand, as well as his clothing which looked eerily like a fuzzy bath robe.

"And Sandman," North introduced, before they all noticed that he wasn't entirely tuned in with the world around him, as he was currently nodding off. Chuckling, April watched as North nudged his shoulder gently while calling out, "Sandy, Sandy! WAKE UP!"

With that the tiny golden man's eyes popped open, and began looking around tiredly before he spotted Jack and April.

Noticing their presence finally seemed to give him enough of a boost of energy to finally snap back to full alertness, and he immediately smiled brightly at them, as he gave them a small wave.

He was absolutely adorable, and April couldn't help waving back at him despite everything. However, Jack quickly ruined her improving mood when he reminded her just why she wasn't happy about being here in the first place.

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell us why we're here," Jack asked while glancing over at April, as if she were the one who'd prompted him to ask the question. However, instead of glaring at him, or rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but agree, as she nodded along with him and looked at the others curiously.

Suddenly, the Sandman, or Sandy as he was called, held up a finger as if he had the answers for them. However, both Jack and April were surprised when all they got from him were a few dream-sand images over his head as he tried to explain to them in his own form of communication what was happening here. Which would have been fine… if it wasn't for the fact that April had no clue how to decipher the images, or keep up with how fast they were coming and going.

"Uh, um t-that's not really helping, but thanks little man," Jack replied from his crouched position he had taken earlier when Sandy had begun. Sighing mournfully at the lack of answers, April watched as Sandy gave up, and Jack stood up to walk back towards her, and then even further as he made his way to the platform behind them.

"We must have done something really bad to get you four together," Jack surmised, glancing back at April, as he froze an elf that had been walking by. April almost felt bad for the poor little elf...almost. It was still kind of funny how he'd been frozen in mid-walk while carrying a tray of cookies, and April could just barely contain her chuckles at it. Which of course Jack noticed, and couldn't help giving her a smug grin in her direction, as he turned around, and faced the others, while asking, "Wait? Are we on the Naughty list?"

"Ha! On Naughty List? You two hold records," North laughed, as he pointed an accusing finger at the two of them with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. One that April was pretty sure she didn't like the look of already. Something was obviously up, and her concerns were only solidified when North spoke his next words.

"But, no matter, ve overlook. Now ve are viping clean the slate," North chuckled, as he metaphorically wiped their nonexistent names away on his arm that held the tattoo that read Naughty.

Raising a brow, both Jack and April looked between each other, before she asked hesitantly, "How come?"

"Ahh good question," Bunny answered, looking not at all happy with his arms crossed over his chest as he glanced between April and Jack, before looking up at North, who exclaimed while walking towards the two, and pointing a finger at April, "How come? I tell you how come. Because now you two are GUARDIANS!"

And with that last word, April felt her whole body freeze, as her heart nearly stopped beating in her chest. Her breathing became quicker, and she gripped tighter onto her staff, failing to notice the two yetis behind North raise up flaming torches, or the elves beginning to play trumpets or other musical items, as some danced around her. All she could do was back away in disbelief as she shook her head back and forth in dismay at his words. Glancing up at Bunny, she could see him roll his eyes, but as they met hers from across the room, they immediately filled with concern, as he noticed the panic filling them.

Suddenly the room felt very claustrophobic, as she was corralled backwards by the elves that were still dancing around and playing their instruments. At some point she must have ended up next to Jack, because she nearly ran right into him as she tried to flee away from the commotion. She felt his arms automatically wrap around her waist, and move her to the side protectively almost as he huddled next to her, looking as if he too were getting ready to take to the sky at any minute. Hell, she was in such a state of shock, she didn't even notice how one of his arms stayed wrapped around her waist, while he leaned in close to her. If she had, maybe she would have pushed him away, but all she could focus on at that moment was one single word.

 **Guardian.**

She knew the consequences that being a Guardian brought. She had heard the stories from Bunny of how it was their job to watch over the children of the world and protect their hope, dreams, and belief. She knew the downsides that came with it too. She knew what would happen if you became a Guardian, and you weren't believed in. You'd slowly lose your powers, and end up weakened, or worse. Not to mention the big responsibility of being a role model, and knowing others looked up to you.

She wasn't ready for that.

She couldn't do that.

She was not Guardian material for that matter!

No one believed in her!

No one had ever been able to see her, and of course the things she had done in the past... well they definitely weren't the qualities of a role model.

She couldn't be a Guardian.

No, she **wouldn't** be a Guardian!

Looking up and over at Jack with fear in her eyes, he immediately saw it, and nearly mirrored it as well. As if he was thinking the same things.

However, the others failed to notice as they went on with their silly celebration and small parade.

A couple of fairies flew over with leis to throw around Jack and April's necks, as the two of them backed away trying to wave them off, but two of the fairies still somehow managed to get one of the flower necklaces around April's neck, whereas the two fairies who had been trying with Jack finally gave up, and sped away.

"THIS IS THE BEST PART," They heard North boom, as they looked over, and saw him marching in place, as a few elves were currently beating away on some drums. Suddenly a pair of yetis appeared juggling torches, and got to close for comfort for the pair, as they backed away from them. Suddenly the yetis both veered to the left and the right, as they came to stand behind them. April peered over her shoulder to make sure they didn't get to close with the torches again, as they came to stand behind them. All the while Jack was focusing on the dancing elves closing in around them. They got so close that he instinctively backed away pulling April with him, and sadly he lost his footing making them fall back. However, thankfully the yetis caught them, and put them upright again, as Jack once again reached out to wrap his arm back around April, and pull her close. Almost as if she was his safety net, or comforting blankey. Either way, she could careless at the moment, and almost felt comforted by his gesture, as an elf stepped towards them, and gave them a stern look, before pointing to four elves. One pair each were holding a pillow with shoes on it; a blue pointy elfish pair for Jack, and a pair of ugly pink ballet shoes for April. Grimacing at them, and then glaring at the elves holding them, Jack and April looked at each other again as a silent pact was made between the pair.

They'd had nearly enough of this.

At that moment a yeti had appeared with an old giant book, as he carried it over to North, and handed it to him. North smiled, and thanked him graciously as he turned to the pair of teens, while opening the tome to the page he desired.

All the while the fairies kept swooning over Jack, while Tooth smiled sweetly at the two. Sandy merely raised his cup he'd made from dream-sand earlier, as if to toast them in congratulations. Bunny? Well he simply rolled his eyes again, before looking over at the two, and catching sight of Jack's arm wrapped tightly around April's waist. Raising a brow at the odd contact, he couldn't help glaring at the offending appendage currently wrapped around April's waist as if his mere gaze would burn it off in seconds. No way in hell was Jack going to put his hands on April, who he considered like a sister, and get away with it. Anyone else was fine. Hell, he'd even be fine with that womanizing drongo, Cupid, doing it, or for that matter the insufferable Groundhog, but no way was Frostbite going to. He was just getting ready to speak when Jack and April made their move.

Both of them lifted their staffs into the air, before slamming them down onto the ground as hard as they could. Frost coated the floor and froze some of the elves in the process, while lightning sparked high up into the air crackling and booming unhappily, as a giant wind blew everyone back. Even the giant book in North's hands had flown up into his face making him stumble back a bit as he tried to pry it away.

Suddenly, the workshop went particularly quiet as everyone stared in shock at the two, and the looks of anger on their faces. The only sound that was heard was a yeti grumbling in the distance, as he peaked around the corner to see what had happened.

The Guardians stared at the two in shock and disbelief, as North peeked out from over the top of his giant text in concern.

"What makes you think we want to be Guardians," Jack demanded angrily, looking at the four as he finally let go of April. Especially when he noticed the bracelets and staff she had were still pulsing with electrical energy that ominously seemed like a bad idea to be near right now.

"HA!" North cackled, as his bellowing laughter finally filled the workshop with noise. Finally he met the two's stares, as he gave them a smug look.

"Of course you do," he answered with a twinkle and a smirk in their direction, before belting out yet again, "MUSIC!"

Once again the elves began to sound their trumpets, and April had finally had enough as her fury boiled over its final breaking point.

"NO MUSIC," she screamed, while pointing her staff threateningly at the elves. Immediately they stopped, but instead of looking fearful, they merely got just as angry. One even slammed down his trumpet, and walked away with a huff.

"This is all very flattering, but trust me when I say you don't want us," April seethed, as she glared at the group. Jack only nodded in agreement, as he walked away from her, and jumped up on top of a table, before plopping down to take a seat, as he stated, "Yeah, I mean you all are all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"He's right," April replied, as Jack's head snapped over to her in shock at her words, as she crossed her arms over her chest, while meeting his gaze for once without a glare. However, she quickly broke eye contact as her eyes met the floor, and she bit her lip. Breathing in deeply, she went on to say, "I'm only two years old in Spirit's time. I don't even know enough to barely do my job as it is. Let alone be qualified to be a Guardian. Plus, if you haven't noticed, I got a temper and I doubt you want to deal with me even on my good days. 'Cause I'm pretty sure Bunny can tell you all about the times he's pissed me off, and received a few lightning strikes to the ass for it. I'm not a role model, and I'm not good with kids if not being seen is by any means proof of that. I'm not a Guardian, and I'm definitely not what you're looking for."

The whole time April spoke she kept catching glimpses of Jack out of the corner of her eyes, as he reacted to her words. He seemed generally surprised to hear how old she was in spirit time. He very nearly dropped his staff that he had apparently been leaning on; almost losing his balance in the process when he heard the words fall from her lips as his eyes widen considerably at them, but he quickly regained his composure and nodded along with the rest of her speech in agreement until she reached the part about not being seen. Apparently that had struck a nerve somehow in him, because one moment his eyes were beginning to glaze over in what looked like boredom with her, and then the next they held nothing but sympathy, and... was that understanding?

"Overall, I think Jack would agree with me when I say I don't think we'd make good Guardian's. Right Jack," April asked, looking over at him to find him still staring at her with a faraway look. However, at hearing his name he seemed to come back to his senses, as he said, "Um yeah. The princess over here is right. Like she said, we're not Guardians."

"Ha! That's exactly what I said," Bunny replied looking between the two, as they both glared at him.

 _'So much for the vote of confidence, or hope huh Bunny,'_ April thought with a roll of her eyes, which he noticed and gave her an apologetic look, while mouthing, _'We'll talk later.'_

Just his attitude almost made her want to be a Guardian just to piss him off, but everything she had been feeling and thinking before kept her from doing that however. Sadly he was right, as much as April hated to admit it.

"Jack, April, I don't think you two understand what it is we do," Tooth spoke up, as she flew over to the pair to place a hand on both of their shoulders now that April had unconsciously moved closer to Jack. Looking between the two teenagers caringly, she took her hands off their shoulders, before moving forwards towards the giant globe behind them to point at it, as she explained, "Each of those lights is a child."

"A child vho believes," North continued for her, as he stepped forwards to look at the Globe as well, while glancing over to Jack and April while adding, "And good or bad, naughty or nice, ve protect them."

Nodding, April was getting ready to speak up, when she heard Jack grunting next to her. Looking over she found Tooth once again prying his mouth open to look at his teeth, which apparently _, 'sparkled like freshly fallen snow._ '

 _'Man, she was way too into her job,'_ April couldn't help but think, as she rolled her eyes, and called out, "Um North?"

Glancing over at April, he quickly realized why she had called when he spotted what Tooth was doing to Jack.

"Tooth," North warned, as she looked over to him with her hands still in Jack's mouth, "Fingers out of mouth."

Looking slightly crestfallen to be pulled away from her enjoyment, she removed her hands from Jack's face, but not before telling him, "Sorry, but they're just so beautiful." With a quick pat to his shoulder she quickly flew off, as Jack looked over at April and then North, and gave them both a thankful nod.

North merely shrugged before walking off and back over to the other Guardians, while April simply gave Jack an actual real smile for once in return. One he was surprised to see, and even found himself smiling back at her in return too.

' _Maybe she's not that bad,'_ Jack couldn't help thinking with a grin, before being pulled away from his thoughts once more.

"Okay, no more vishy vashy. Pitch is out there doing vho knows vhat," North exclaimed suddenly, as he made his way back over to the control board that controlled the globe, while the others followed behind him.

"Pitch? Who's Pitch," April asked confusedly, while looking between the Guardians, and then over to Jack. To say the other's were surprised she didn't know, well, would have been a bit of an understatement. Their eyes widen considerably, before looking pointedly at Bunny who merely shrugged his shoulders, and replied, "Sorry, I didn't think she needed to ever know."

North swore in Russian at Bunny, while Sandy and Tooth shook their heads disapprovingly at him with pointed glares. Jack was the only one to answer her question.

"You mean who is the Boogeyman," Jack explained, as April's eyes widen in concern.

"He's real," she asked, as Jack nodded.

"Yep," Jack replied popping the P, before turning to look at the others wondering what Pitch had to do with all of this? Realizing that April's naive mind had finally been filled in with this new information, North continued on to say while pointing frantically at the globe full of tiny lights representing the children, "Yes, vhen Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!"

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," Jack argued back, as he finally learned that he'd had enough. Turning on his heel to leave, April was just getting ready to follow him as well, since she herself was over this, however at North's next words they both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Pick? You think ve pick? No, you both vere chosen, like ve vere all chosen...by Man in Moon," North spoke heatedly, as he gestured up to the skylight where the moon was sitting high in the sky.

Turning around to stare at the Guardians in disbelief, April and Jack both chorused out their curiosity with the same word, "What?"

"Last night, he chose both of you," Tooth answered softly, as Bunny grunted out bitterly, "Maybe."

April couldn't help feeling the resentment rise in her, and the anger, and the sadness, and... well everything to honest! She was so confused, and to hear them say that Manny had spoken to them, after all this time of not speaking to her, well...she felt angry. Even more so now that he had demanded that she be a Guardian despite never even giving her anything in return; no answers, no explanations, or anything for that matter.

Taking one look over at Jack, she noticed the same emotions washing over his face at that moment to, and she couldn't help wondering what his story was, and why he was so angry at Manny himself.

Could it be?

Could she and Jack have more in common than she thought?

"Man in the moon uh… he talks to you," Jack asked curiously, but April could see his demeanor slowly changing, and his eyes began to mirror the same look of sadness and bewilderment she had in her own.

Yes, it seemed she and Jack might have more in common than she thought.

"That's impossible! H-he… he's never said a word to me! Except for when he first made me, but that was two years ago! Since then he's never said one fucking word. I-I don't believe you," April stuttered, as Jack glanced at her sympathetically, and once again with eyes that seemed to know exactly what pain and shock she was feeling.

"Well believe it Sheila, cause sadly there's no bloody way to ignore what he asks," Bunny shot back disgruntled, as April dug her hand into the hair at the top of her head, all the while disturbing it even more and creating more fly away pieces from the loose braid.

"You see. You cannot say no. It is destiny," North explained calmly, and almost fatherly as he looked at the two unhappy teens, as both of their eyes shot back up to the ceiling where the skylight was; looking at the moon in both wonder, and in April's case, pure and utter rage as everything began to sink into her.

"W-why wouldn't he tell us that himself," Jack muttered, as he unconsciously placed a hand on April's shoulder, as she continued to tremble with rage and disbelief, all the while shaking her head to and fro as if to dislodge the words from her memory. However, at the contact of Jack's hand on her shoulder she turned to him, as he looked down at that exact second when he noticed her movement out of the corner of his eyes. For a very long minute they just stared at one another, neither speaking a word, but yet both of them silently understanding one another in that moment.

The only thought running through their heads during that time was, ' _Really? This is when he decides not to be an asshole and speak up!'_

Seeing April's own anger radiating in her eyes, Jake felt his own bubbling up inside of him, as he noticed out of the corner of his eye that his mere touch on April's shoulder was beginning to form patterns of frost. He knew then that he was losing control of his emotions…of his anger, and quickly he pulled his hand away from her shoulder, as April finally realized that her arm was particular cold. Looking over at her shoulder, she reached up with her delicate hand, and began to rub her shoulder to wipe away the frost, and warm it back up from the blistering cold she'd felt at his touch.

Jack turned back to the Guardians, as he ran an irritated hand through his snow white hair, all the while clenching his teeth in agitation as he bit out, "After 300 years this is his answer!" Turning to glare at the moon, he just barely caught April's eyes widening at the discovery of his spirit age, before he growled out as he turned back around to face the Guardians, "To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some...some hideout thinking of… of new ways to bribe kids?" The other Guardian's eyes widened at his words in almost offense. Even April looked slightly appalled too, because she had remembered her few times over the past three years of trying to think of new ways to get children, or anyone for that matter, to notice her. Hell, Bunny had even tried helping her all those times, and she couldn't help feeling a little offended that he was bashing not only her in a way, but her friend as well.

Glaring at Jack, she watched as he turned back to the moon, and growled out, "No, no. That's not for me!"

Maybe April didn't want to be a Guardian, but she did want to be seen, and as Jack lashed out at them, her anger continued to grow, as her hands clenched into fists.

"Excuse me," April hissed lowly, as Jack's eyes once again caught hers before they widened in shock when he'd realized what he'd said, and just how he had probably offended everyone. Turning back to the others, he replied back to the others almost innocently, "No offense."

' _Really, that's his apology,'_ April thought furiously, and she was just getting ready to retort to that, when Bunny stepped in for her after noticing her state.

"H-how is that not offensive," Bunny stuttered out obviously flustered, as he stepped forward, however as he glanced back to the others, he spoke up mockingly, "You know what I think? I-I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" After hoping forward during his speech, Bunny came to crouch down in front of the others, before absentmindedly using his foot to scratch at his ears, as April shook her head with a growing fond smile slowly pulling at her lips at the action. Sometimes when he talked, she forgot exactly just what he was, until he pulled a move like that; further reminding her that he was indeed a rabbit and not an actual human.

Catching her now growing goofy smile in his direction, Bunny blushed under his fur remembering her few taunts to him during those moments in the past. However, instead of receiving one of those, whatever she had been about to say died in the back of her throat, as Jack frowned angrily, before turning back around to taunt him himself as he said, "You ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

With Jack's pointed glare in Bunny's direction now, and the smug look adorning his face, April was quickly reminded in that moment once again of why she didn't particularly like him in the first place. He was too full of himself, and quite the asshole, as she saw him saunter up closer to Bunny who simple glared at him in return.

Her growing good mood was quickly wiped away once more, as the anger returned.

Apparently being Bi-polar in her human life hadn't quite gone away in her spirit life obviously, April couldn't help thinking, as she straightened her stance and shot her fuchsia colored eyes in Jack's direction. Narrowing in on him, one could nearly mistake them for pointed daggers, as her fury rose.

"Watch it! That's my friend you're talking about, ass-wipe," April growled, getting ready to make her way over to Jake to give him a piece of her mind, but Bunny's gesture to stay where she was, and his words, "I got this, April," made her stop in her tracks.

Turning back to Jack, Bunny made his way to meet him as they both began to square up, "But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Even though April knew Bunny's words were directed towards Jack, she couldn't help feeling his words sink into her even more deeply. It was almost as if he had unintentionally slapped her in the face too, but at the moment he was too busy glaring down Jack to notice, as her eyes widened in shock and began glistening with unshed tears.

Jack wasn't the only one who wasn't able to be seen.

Bunny should know better by now how saying that would affect her, but obviously he failed to, as a single tear managed to burst through her restraint as it slid down her cheek.

However, the other Guardians noticed, and Tooth's eyes widened as she made a move to come to her side, briefly catching Jack's attention enough for him to glance over in her direction. If he thought he was angry before, it was nothing compared to now as his hands clenched into fists, and his glare harden even more towards Bunny.

' _Doesn't he realize that his words towards me affect her too,'_ Jack couldn't help thinking as he grinded his teeth, while Tooth went over to console the girl.

"Hey, it's alright. Bunny didn't…" Tooth began as she placed both her hands on April's shoulders, as she turned her tearful gaze on the fairy in front of her.

However, Jack's words cut her off, as he leaned forward, and growled out at Bunny, "That might be true, but maybe you should consider your words when someone, _who's your friend_ , and is _just like me_ , is standing in the room also, Cottontail."

At that, Bunny's eyes widened, as his gaze finally swept over to look at April to just now see how his words had affected her also. His eyes softened apologetically at her, as he went to make his way towards the teen, while replying softly to her, "Sheila, you know I…"

"Save it, Bunny. I get it. You didn't mean it," April bit out, as her anger returned with full force, while she tried to push the hurt and sadness back down into a tiny box inside her mind. As she gave him a withering look, nearly crushing his heart in the process, Bunny went to make his way over to her again when Jack spoke up once more, "Not feeling so proud and mighty are you now, huh?"

"Why don't you shut it frostbite! If it wasn't for you, and your rubbish this would never have…"

"Bunny! That's enough," Tooth yelled, as her motherly instincts kicked in as she continued to hold April in a caring embrace, all the while trying to stop anymore hurtful words from being thrown around by the two childish spirits.

"No, the kangaroo's right," Jack quipped, as April's eyes shot over to Jack after she finally managed to control her emotions and reign them back in. Hearing his derogatory name for Bunny being thrown at her friend, she felt irritation quickly coming back to her. No one but she herself was allowed to call him that, and usually she did it in a joking manner. Jack….well Jack was just doing it to be an ass… even if she could tell part of it was to slightly defend her.

"T-the what? What did you call me," Bunny gwuaffed, as he stepped up even further to Jack too square up with him once again, before growling out unhappily "I'm not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were," Jack taunted, as he rolled his eyes at Bunny's obvious displays of aggression. However, going on he quickly added, "If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?" With his last words in Bunny's direction, he stepped forward, now nearly nose to nose with the large pooka in front of him, as Bunny glared at him.

Growling back at him, Bunny hissed, "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny! People believe in me."

As the two continued to square off with one another, April tried not to let his new biting words affect her this time, but still, she couldn't help feeling a slight pang in her chest as she glared at the two. Nearly ripping herself from Tooth's arms, she walked over to them with a clear intention in her mind.

Upon reaching the two, she shot both of her arms forward between them, and roughly shoved them away from one another. The two looked down at her in shock, as she huffed out in annoyance, "That's enough you two! We get it! You're both highly filled with testosterone, now will you please cut the bullshit 'cause I'm sick of it already!"

Bunny rolled his eyes at her words, but all the same mumbled his apology to her, "Sorry, Sheila."

Nodding at him, she then turned her heated gaze over to Jack, and raised a challenging brow towards him, as his eyes widen at her close proximity to him; just now noticing her fuchsia colored eyes and the fire dancing in them…or more like lightning actually. He carefully watched them pulse with controlled fury and energy as her lips trembled from anger from the vicious words she was trying her best to hold back.

"Um, yeah, sorry," Jack mumbled to her, as his hand clenched around his staff, while his eyes met the ground ashamedly. He really didn't like the way she was looking at him. For what reason, he honestly didn't know, but the look in her eyes… well it was more than unsettling right now.

"Good, you both better be," she grumbled, looking between the two, just as Sandy motioned to North to take over the situation.

Taking the hint, North stepped forward to address the two teenagers in front of him, "Jack, April, valk with me?"

Composing herself, April gave the man a stiff nod before walking forward with Jack quickly following right on her heels as they made their way down the hallway behind them. All the while, Jack couldn't help keeping his icy blue eyes from casually glancing over to April's own fuchsia ones as she walked beside him.

The only thoughts he could think of at that moment were, _'Definitely not getting on her bad side again. If looks could kill, hers definitely would.'_

While all April herself could think at that moment was, _'This is getting to be too much trouble than it's worth. I need to get out of here.'_

Sadly though, they knew better enough to know neither of their thoughts were going to stand true, as North kept his eyes on them. It looked like they were stuck together for the moment, and neither were going to be able to escape the Guardian's clutches for now.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Especially finally seeing Jack, and not to mention April's reaction to him. It seems as if Jack is still that ever so cocky ass that we all know and love, and April's as always the very well-known bitch that she has always truly been. However, it seems maybe meeting Jack has finally 'Shattered' her resolve ;-). Oh, and what about Bunny's protectiveness? Bet you can't wait to see his reaction later down the road LOL. Not to mention that he was such a dumbass when he said those things in front of April. I wonder how that will affect her later hmm? I guess you all will just have to wait and see hehehe.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to give a special thanks to my only reviewer for my last chapter at this moment who was kind enough to drop me a review** _ **-**_ _…Digidestined10…_

 **I really do appreciate your kind words, and thoughts, and thank you so much for the review.**

 **Anyway though, I guess that's all for now folks. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought by sending me a review, and as always, if you have any questions just message me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Sincerely, DesireOfFantasy**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Jack and April love reviews. Especially Jack, cause you know that boy has got one hell of an ego lol. ;-)**


	5. This Stranger Like Me

**Welp, here's a new chapter for** _BE BRAVE_ _ **.**_ **Took me a while to edit it, and I'm not at all sure that all of the mistakes have been fixed, but it's probably the best I'm going to get it for now. More than likely I won't notice any more mistakes until I reread it later after posting it, and then go 'OH MY GOD I'M SUCH A IDIOT,' like I normally do LOL.**

 **Either way though, hopefully this will be fine for now, and (even though I know I say this every chapter) for a while actually, because this** _ **will**_ **be the last post for awhile until I get some more chapters written. I actually already have three more written, but not quite edited. However, like I've mentioned before, I absolutely refuse to catch up to my writing, because it adds way too much pressure, and can end up destroying the story in the end because I feel to rushed to get it out. The only real reason why I felt the need to post this chapter was for you to get a real feel on how Jack and April actually interact since I don't think the last chapter did it much justice. However, hopefully this will show it much better, and you'll find it much more appealing.**

 **Anyway though, hopefully you'll like this chapter, and it'll be able to quench your thirst for a little while until we get into the real good stuff. For the meantime, you finally get to see Jack's POV a lot more so WOOHOOO!**

 **Either way though, and as always, please enjoy this new edition my wonderful readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything that pertains to it as much as I really wish I did. Cause let's be honest people, we would all love to own Jack Frost and his sexy little grin ;-). However, all I own is my character April Showers, and whatever characters I make up that aren't in the movie or children's books. So please, don't sue me. I barely get enough money as it is right now to feed myself. LOL**

* * *

" _Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her,"_

 **-Strangers Like Me by: Phil Collins**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: This Stranger Like Me**_

As the three spirits made their way down the hall, and through the workshop, Jack kept casting curious sidelong glances over to April across his shoulder. All the while admirably noting her shorter five foot and seven inches frame, compared to his own five foot and ten inches stature. There was probably only a three inch height difference between them, but he knew that it could be much worse. Most girls, nowadays at least, tended to be on the shorter side. So, if Jack was being brutally honest, it was kind of refreshing to see a girl a little taller than the normally shorter women he had seen in passing. Don't get him wrong, height didn't really matter all that much to him. However, it was nice for once not having to bend his neck down so much to see her as he openly admired the rest of her…and God help him for admitting it…beautiful appearance.

When he first saw her, he nearly thought she was just an illusion, and that somehow those yetis had drugged him on top of kidnapping him, but once the awe had finally worn off, it was then that he knew that he was truly looking at the visage of what only God and the Manny themselves could create together. She… and once again he really hated to admit this after her abrupt cold attitude towards him earlier… literally looked like an angel. What with her long silvery pinkish hair, and mesmerizing fuchsia eyes… well, to be honest, it probably would put any man to his knees. She also had a slender, yet slightly rounded, face, along with a long petite nose. Her skin was nearly as pale as his surprisingly enough, but he noticed a light spattering of freckles near her mouth that formed the odd shape of a triangle, which made him inwardly chuckle. It was actually kind of cute… but, once again… he would never admit it out loud to anyone else. Other than that, her appearance was relatively normal. She wasn't overly skinny, but she wasn't really large either. She was about average size, and he noticed that she had quite a bit of feminine muscle around her thighs and arms that looked just right on someone like her. Plus it helped to even out her ample chest if he was once again being honest. There was no guy on this Earth that couldn't say she didn't have a nice well rounded size C cup…or maybe it was a very large B cup, he honestly wasn't too sure. Either way though, she was a very good looking teenage woman, and thanks to her low-cut black tank-top, and pale blue-jean short shorts, it wasn't that very hard to stare.

However, it seemed his staring hadn't gone completely unnoticed, as April finally managed to get annoyed enough with his odd looks towards her that she finally felt the need to bite out evenly, "What?"

"Nothing, sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head, before pausing for a moment as something suddenly seemed to wash over him. Something that he knew might just save his perverted little ass in that second. So, finally, with a steely gaze forward and a courageous voice, he asked her bravely, "Actually, I was just wondering how you ended up with that…"

"Kangaroo," April chuckled darkly, while twirling her metal staff in her hands, as she kept her eyes on North's back as he walked in front of them.

"Yeah, him. Are you two together or some…" Jack began to ask, but was abruptly cut off as April paused mid-walk, and began to openly gag at his words in jest, before biting out, "Hell no! He's like a brother, and… just no!"

Laughing at her antics, glad that the tension had been slightly diffused, Jake held up his hands in defense as he replied, "Sorry, just thought I'd ask. He seemed really protective of you back there, despite all the crap that he said. By the way… are you okay? I know he was just calling me out, but I saw how everything he said got to you too."

Jack's eyes managed to catch hers as she glanced up at him with a slightly hurtful look filling her fuchsia orbs, however instead of speaking her mind, she merely shook her head, and whispered a quiet, "I'm fine."

Rolling his eyes at her words, Jack knew better than to believe that lie. It was quite obvious from the look in her eyes how she really felt. So, before he could fully stop himself, he had already grumbled out a partially harsh, "Bullshit."

April's eyes immediately widened at his comment, as she, herself, in that moment, realized he wasn't about to let this go. She couldn't quite even understand why he cared so much anyway. It's not like they really knew each other, or that he actually cared about her. Jack Frost only cared about himself, as far as she could tell, but maybe…just maybe…she was _wrong_?

Looking back over at her, Jack replied almost knowingly, confusing her even more, "You can't tell me his words didn't hurt you? We all saw it. You know, it's okay to be hurt right now, and to hate him. No one would blame you. Hell, I don't blame you."

Biting her lip, April looked forward. Then, with a slight shake of her head, she retorted, "I don't hate him. I couldn't, even if I wanted to, 'cause I know he didn't mean what he said. He was just angry, and he let his anger get the best of him back there before he could realize how it would affect me also. He cares about me a lot, and I know he'd never say those words, and actually really mean them, however, you are right. I am a little hurt by what he said, but I'll get over it. I'm a big girl, and I don't let things like that affect me for too long. I mean, what's the point honestly?"

"The point is for you to punish him for what he did. He deserves it," Jack exclaimed with a bewildered look in her direction, as he stepped closer to her to place a hand on her shoulder. He felt almost like shaking her to knock the sense back into her, but he repressed the feeling, as she shook her head, and replied, "It would do no good. Besides, Karma's a bitch. You get what you deserve, and I'm not about to give myself some bad karma also for doing its job."

Jack huffed in agitation, but all the same nodded to her in agreement. He couldn't help thinking, just slightly, that she may be right. However, **he** still couldn't help feeling like going back there, and punching that kangaroo in the face for everything. Though, he forced himself not to for April's sake next to him, and also because he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger again.

With that being said, he might as well start things off fresh.

"By the way, if you don't already know by now, I'm Jack Frost," Jack replied with a polite smile in her direction, and a hand raised in a peaceful gesture.

She merely glared at it, before replying, "Yeah, I know."

Jack's smile faltered, as he withdrew his hand and let it fall limply at his side. Looking over at her with a glare of his own, he felt that snarkiness that he'd felt earlier upon meeting her returning to him once again, as he himself finally bit out just a little too harshly towards her, "Just trying to be nice, princess."

Glowering at him, April snapped back, "Stop calling me that! My name isn't princess, and I don't appreciate being called that."

Jack smiled a devious smile.

He was glad he finally hit a nerve with her. She deserved it after being such a bitch to him to be truly honest.

"Then what do you like to be called _princess_ ," Jack replied smugly, knowing full well that he shouldn't be pushing her buttons, but yet not having it in him to stop. Her cold demeanor towards him definitely irritated his mood, and for some reason bugged him deeply as well. He'd admit, slightly of course, that a part of him wanted her to like him, but he honestly had no clue as to why after the way she's treated him. This girl was definitely a conundrum in his book.

"April. I like to be called April," she hissed back at him, as his smug smile continued to grow.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, _April_ ," Jack said emphasizing her last name annoyingly, before once again holding out his hand, and replying, "Can we try this again, or would you like to tell me exactly why you don't particular like me, because I'm pretty sure you never did even before all of that. Or am I wrong?"

"You're right, I don't like you Frost, and for good reason," April grumbled, still staring at his outstretched hand as if it were the plague.

"Come on, you're not actually holding a grudge for that kangaroo too are you? For what I did to him back in '68," Jack exclaimed, as he rolled his eyes in irritation before sweeping them back over to the agitated girl beside him.

"My dislike for you has nothing to do with Bunny's grudge against you, but purely for my own reason, and for what you did to me back in Montana during November this year. Actually, not to also mention what you did to me yesterday for that matter," she growled whilst looking back up at him with anger radiating in her eyes, as he raised a curious brow.

' _What in the hell is she talking about? I've never seen her before in my life! At least until now,'_ Jack thought irritable, before going on to voice his own confused thoughts out loud.

"Sorry to tell you this princes…I mean April, but I just met you today. As far as I know, I haven't done a damn thing to you," Jack bit back shaking his head, and rolling his eyes at the insufferable woman before him.

"That's true. We haven't personally met, but if you aren't aware I'm called April Showers for a reason. I create storms, and rain, and when your stupid little ass came sweeping through Montana in November I was there creating one, which of course you decided to change into a hail storm instead. I had bruises and scratches for weeks because of your carelessness. Do you even know how horrible Bunny's homemade remedies are for curing that? They stink and burn like hell, thank you very much, and I had to endure them all because of _you_ ," she hissed, as Jack's eyes widened at her words, and he backed away from her pointy finger currently being shoved roughly into his chest. Mostly because he was afraid a bolt of lightning would come shooting out of it any minute and electrocute him.

Jack hated to admit it, but maybe getting on this woman's bad side wasn't one of his best ideas after all.

Fearing for his safety now, he decided to take a very much different route in the conversation, and as quickly as he could for that matter, before he did actually end up smelling like freshly cooked barbeque.

"S-sorry, I didn't know. I thought Mother Nature did all that stuff. I had no idea it was you, and if I had known it was going to hurt you then I wouldn't have done it. I promise," Jack answered back softly, and slightly in fear as he just now noticed her staff crackling with energy behind her.

"You better be," she grumbled while moving away from him, as the two grew silent again for a few moments. The air was thick with tension around them. So thick in fact that you could literally cut through it with a butter knife at that moment, however Jack decided after another second had passed to try to lighten the mood once again. He already had several other spirits that hated him, and to be totally honest, he didn't want this one to also.

Part of him argued it was because she was a force to be reckoned with, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her abilities, while another… well the other whispered to him that this was the first spirit that he had met that was close to his physical age and mindset in all his time as a spirit. Not to mention that she was a _girl_ , and his teenage hormones were kicking in slightly.

I mean, give him a break. He was technically still an eighteen-year-old boy stuck in his puberty stage with parts of him that wouldn't mind being near her…okay, he definitely had to control himself before he did something really stupid.

Taking in a deep breath, he asked casually, "So April Showers huh? As in April showers brings May flowers?"

Clenching her teeth at that horrible phrase that she'd had to endure ever since she'd came to be this way, April turned to Jack and nodded, as she replied, "Yep," while popping the P.

"So what all can you do exactly? I mean I know you mentioned rain storms, and you can obviously control lightening, but what else," Jack asked in honest curiosity, and also maybe because he wanted to know what he was up against if he did truly piss her off. It was always a good idea to _'Know Thy Enemy,'_ right?

Chuckling slightly, as he gave her an innocent smile that reminded her way to much of her ex from her former human life, April replied, "Well, like you said, I can create rain storms that vary from slight showers to powerful thunderstorms. I also, like you said, can create bolts of lightning or electricity as it is mostly my trademark according to Bunny and the scars he has from the few times he's ended up on my bad side. Another thing I can create, at least according to Mother Nature since I've never particularly tried it, is hurricanes. However, I leave those up to her, because I honestly can't bring myself to destroy and ruin people's lives like she does. Despite all that though, I can also create spring around me; like making the nature much greener for the newer season, or even as the saying goes, _'bring May flowers.'_ It's one of the calmer and much gentler powers of mine that I actually enjoy," April smiled thoughtfully, as Jack's expression softened at the slight blush she held on her cheeks as she explained her abilities. She seemed almost embarrassed, but at the same time proud of what she could do…just like him.

' _Maybe she isn't so bad,'_ Jack thought with a grin.

"What about you? What all can you do," she asked, trying to turn the attention away from herself.

' _Apparently she isn't fond of being in the spotlight, either'_ Jack noticed with a slight chuckle, before going on to think quite devilishly, _'I think it's time I changed that.'_

"You know, create a few snow storms or blizzards here or there. Nothing really that awesome like you," he flirted openly, as her cheeks flushed once again at his words. Something that he found he liked quite a lot, because it made her look even more beautiful in his opinion….oh god! He knew in that moment, and from that last sentence he was doomed. She might be one hell of a firecracker, but there was definitely something there drawing him in.

' _Hormones. It's got to be unused teenage sexual hormones. That's what's going on with me,'_ Jack thought with a labored sigh, at least until her next words, and teasing tone of voice caught him off guard.

"I'm sure that's not all you can do," April joked with another giggle.

Yes, April giggled!

And April would like to make this very clear, right here, and right now.

She **never** giggled, and yet for some reason this boy beside her was bringing that side out of her for some reason. April hated to admit it…actually, scratch that, she **loathed** to admit it…but maybe, just maybe, the normal hormonal girl inside of her was finally coming out to play, and actually wouldn't mind cuddling up to the one and only, Jack Frost.

' _Oh dear god, I'm doomed_ ,' April thought with a silent groan of despair.

To be honest, it had been way too long since she had been a normal hormonal girl; a long time since she had been with a guy actually. So maybe that's what this was all about? Maybe she was just… _frustrated_ , if you caught her drift. Yep, that's what April was going to chalk it up to at least to save face for the moment.

 **Sexual tension**.

Tuning back into the world going on around her, she heard Jack laugh as he went on to reply to her earlier comment. "No, I can also create ice and freeze water by just a single touch or my mere presence. I also can create frost patterns, ergo the reason for my last name. Other than that, I guess I also can cool the temperature down around me when I want to, but even after all these years it's still hard to grasp it a lot of the times. I usually just leave that up to Mother Nature, like you said," he replied, as she nodded before quietly asking, "So, your 300-years-old? You don't look it to be honest, no offense. Well except for your white hair." At her last words, she reached up, and against her better judgment, ran her fingers through his hair messing with it slightly to make a point. As she did, she realized that his hair almost felt like silk underneath her touch, and as much as she despised admitting it, it felt very pleasant.

Jack couldn't help thinking the same, as he felt her hands run through his hair. He was a little shocked that she had touched him, let alone played with his hair, but as soon as her cool fingers just barely scrapped across his scalp, he felt an almost odd satisfying shiver run down his spine. However, when she pulled away finally, he nearly groaned in disappointment at the loss, but managed to hold it in as he reached up, and fixed his hair back into the style that he liked.

"I'll try to ignore the jab you just made about me being old, but yeah, I'm three hundred in spirit age, but in human age I think another spirit once said I looked to be roughly around eighteen; maybe nineteen actually. Why do you ask though? How old did you think I was," Jack asked with a smug look towards her, and a slight quirk to his lips.

Laughing at his overly confident expression, April decided to truthfully admit to him, "Honestly, from the stories I remember about you, I thought you were actually an old man, or at least an elf or something. I never expected you to be…well…you."

Jack merely rolled his eyes with a slight snort. She was right though. Though most people didn't believe in him, they did often perceive him as an old man, or even an elf. To be honest though, it was pretty annoying, but then again her last words hit him a little differently than what she probably thought they would, and slowly, his mouth started to quirk upwards in just the slightest way. If he were to guess, it almost sounded like she herself was flirting with him.

' _Guess I wouldn't mind that if we're being completely honest,_ ' Jack thought dubiously, before going on to counter back at her, "Once again, I'll ignore the first part, but only because you think I'm young and hot."

Immediately, April's mouth dropped open in shock, as her eyes widened at his words almost comically.

' _Shit! Damn hormones,'_ April thought irritably, before biting out quickly, "I never said that!"

"But it was implied, I'm sure," he teased, as April shook her head, before breaking out into a playful smile, while muttering with a chuckle of her own, "Narcissus. You're way to full of yourself."

Laughing once again, Jack shot back, "Not really since you think it's true."

"I never admitted it," she sang, while holding a finger out to him pointedly.

"You never denied it," he sang back, as April rolled her eyes.

"If you two are done flirting vith one another, do you mind stepping into elevator," came North's Russian accent from up ahead, as both teens blushed a deep red at his words. Turning to look at the older man standing in the lift, they both nodded, and quickly made their way forward to climb in beside him.

"So.. uh how old are you," Jack asked, turning back to April once again, as North started the elevator's descent downwards into the workshop below.

Still blushing, April whispered, "You heard me earlier. I'm two-years-old."

Shaking his head with a smile, as he leaned back against the elevator's railing, he replied, "I meant physically, in human years."

April's face fell slightly at his words, as the memory of that fateful night that began her life as a spirit started to come back to her full force. Sighing, she answered, "Physically, I'm eighteen, but uh… I wasn't always."

"Well yeah, of course not, you had to be a ki…"

"That's not what I mean, Jack," April explained, as his smile fell, and he looked at her in concern. Closing her eyes, as the memory once again hit her full force, and she was forced to remember the death of her friends and her mother's horrible sobs, she finally spoke up, "I was human once, before I was a spirit. I died at the ripe age of twenty-one, but for some stupid reason the moon decided to change not only some of my physical appearances, but my age as well. He turned back the clock on my body so that I'd look kinda like I did when I was eighteen. I never really understood why though, and he's never really gave me an answer for it either."

"Guess Manny being an asshole is something we both have in common. He's never told me much of anything either despite my name, and that's about all I know about myself," Jack answered back as he leaned against his staff mournfully. April couldn't help her eyes widening at his confession, as she glanced over at him. However, they slowly softened as she reached out a gentle hand, and placed it on his cool pale cheek. His eyes shot over to meet hers, slightly surprised at her gesture, but also surprisingly comforted by it in a way. Soon his own hardened eyes melted away, as he stared into her warmer ones, as she whispered, "I'm sorry… for that, and I guess I'm sorry for being such a bitch too by the way."

"It's okay," he shrugged, while forcing a smile onto his lips, as she removed her hand from his cheek. He almost wished she hadn't, and that she'd return it to where it once was, but he let it go and tried not to show the disappointment he now had for its absence. There was no need to turn in his man-card just yet.

"Anyway, I guess since you apologized, and since we have a common enemy right now, just maybe I can put aside my differences for you for the moment, and we can work together to convince them that this whole Guardian thing is a really bad idea for the both of us," April explained, as she tried to reign in whatever she had been feeling earlier, and return back to her normal business mode as she looked over at North, whom had been unintentionally listening into their conversation.

"Right," Jack replied, looking over at North, who finally decided in that moment to choose to speak up, and say, "There is nothing vrong vith being Guardian. It is a great honor from Manny to be chosen."

At his words, the elevator stopped at the bottom floor, and he turned around to step out of it as Jack replied back to him considerately as he followed closely behind him, "It's nothing personal, North. But what you all do, it's just not our thing."

Stepping out after the two, April stared around in awe like Jack in front of her as they both took in the workshop in all its wonder and glory. All the while North stepped forward towards one of the yetis who was holding something up for him to sign. Quickly writing his signature, he called back to the two casually, "Man in Moon says it is your all's thing! You vill see."

With that he hurried forward through the workshop, not giving the two teens enough time to look around, as they hurried after him through the hustle and bustle going on around them. All around yetis were hurrying past to see to their duties, as the little annoying elves scampered by to create more mayhem in their wake. Up above, toys (which would never probably be given to children for their wild and extremely magical purposes) floated by overhead, adding to the chaos.

In all of the commotion going on around her, she heard Jack exclaim from up ahead to North, "Slow down would ya! I've been trying to bust in here for years. I want a good look." Looking back over to Jack, who'd come to stand next to a rather tall and intimidating yeti beside him, April watched as North stopped and turned around to belt out curiously, "Vhat do you mean, bust in?"

April couldn't stop the giggle rising up and out of the back of her throat, as she saw Jack give North a sheepish look as he replied, "Oh, don't worry. I never got past the yetis." With his questioned answered, North turned back around to give another order to one of the other yetis, as Jack himself turned around just in time to see the one particular yeti that was standing behind him, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction, before curling it into a fist, and punching his other palm in a warning.

"Oh, hey Phil," Jack replied with a smug smile in the yeti's direction, as April rolled her eyes, and walked up to Jack and said yeti.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," she chuckled, as the yeti nodded in thanks before turning back around to continue with what he'd been doing before Jack's interruption.

Looking back over at Jack, who was now rolling his eyes at her with a smile on his face, April asked, "You know him personally?"

"He was the one who'd normally catch me busting in, and throw me out. Just a little advice, don't get on his bad side, 'cause he is definitely not gentle when it comes to kicking someone out," Jack advised with a cocky grin, while casually slinging an arm over April's shoulders in an almost overly friendly way as he led her through the workshop.

April tensed slightly, mostly from the immediate cold temperature he emitted despite his sleeved arm, and also from the sudden gesture. Once again, she felt her cheeks heating up with that annoying blush she had been sporting for the past few minutes for him.

"Duly noted," she replied back, almost squeaking her words without meaning too, which apparently he noticed, as his cocky grin grew even larger.

Jack would admit, seeing April slightly uncomfortable around him like that was pretty amusing. However, he would also grudgingly admit that it was pretty nice to have his arm wrapped around her; even if it did make him sound rather cheesy and lovesick.

"Keep up April. Keep up Jack. Keep up," North called, as the two just now noticed that he'd gained a few more extra feet between them. Jack quickly removed his arm, and took April's hand, once again shocking her, and even himself for that matter, as he pulled her forward so that they could catch up. All the while both teens tried their best to ignore the slight spark the contact had caused inside of them.

Jack couldn't help noticing how small and slender her hand was in his larger one, or how soft or smooth it was. Her temperature nearly mirrored his…almost, because it was a tad bit warmer. However, April couldn't help denying how enjoyable the feeling of his large hand wrapped around hers felt. It wasn't soft, but at the same time it wasn't too rough, and the grip he had on her was strong, but yet gentle all the same. It felt good, and she hated to admit it, but she liked the feel of it wrapped around hers.

Maybe it was because it had been a long time since someone like her had touched her like that (Bunny not being one for much physical contact, and also being furry she might add), but it felt nice to hold someone's hand again. She was once more reminded of her ex she'd had before Dylan, and the way he'd use to hold her hand. The feeling Jack's brought seemed almost identical to Reece's, her ex. Though a small part of her warned herself that that may not be a good thing as she recalled why he had been an ex.

Sadly, it seemed Jack reminded her way too much of him in many aspects actually. Their personalities and gestures were nearly the same, and because of that warning bells flashed through her mind as Jack led her through the throng of yetis and elves bustling about the workshop.

As April and Jack looked around, and tried to avoid the flying objects in the area as they ducked and maneuvered around them, they quickly noticed that it wasn't the elves that particularly worked on the toys, but in fact the yetis. April did remember Bunny mentioning it once, but she hadn't really believed him up until now, as she glanced over to see one particular yeti working on a large robot that almost resembled the Transformer, Bumblebee.

"I always thought the elves made the toys," Jack spoke up over the noise in the workshop, voicing both of their curiosity allowed to North, whom they had just now caught up to as he walked in front of them. Leaning back to look at the two younger spirits, he held a hand up to his mouth coyly, as he whispered secretively back to them, "We just let them believe that."

At that moment, April's eyes had just caught sight of a group of elves currently causing a little mischief. Two were currently sifting through a box of ornaments, and playing with them as one pretend two of the ornaments were giant eyeballs as he held them up to his face. All the while another pair were causing a little more trouble. At least seeing how one elf was currently standing on top of a box wrapped from head to toe in a strand of Christmas lights, like she and her mother had once done to each other when she was a small child. However, the difference between now and that innocent memory that she had, was that as the other elf plugged in the lights that seemed to have a short in it somewhere, the elf currently wrapped in Christmas lights suddenly lit up with not just beautiful twinkling glows, but also electrical pulses as he was shocked nearly to death. Thankfully though, the other elf unplugged it in time, and the little guy quickly bounced back.

"Very nice! Keep up good vork," came North's voice, as he smiled at the group gently, before quickly ushering the two teens away from the scene. All the while his eyes widened considerable at the strangeness that not only he, but the other two spirits had just witness. It almost seemed as if he were embarrassed, or annoyed with the little guys, whereas April couldn't help feeling slightly sympathetic towards them and their daftness.

"Remind me to steer clear of those guys," Jack chuckled, while looking back and catching the elves waving happily at the two of them. Waving back at them, as April wore a great big false smile, she whispered over to Jack, "No problem."

The two teens chuckled at each other, as they continued to follow North down the long path around the workshop. At one point, North walked by one of the yetis that was currently painting a robot blue, with only hundreds more next to him painted the same color. North merely took one glance over at the sight, before ordering out to him, "I don't like it! Paint it red!"

The yeti looked at him in exasperation, as he belted out in his own language something that April and Jack was sure meant, "Are you kidding me," before he unceremoniously slammed his head down on the table in frustration.

"Poor guy," April chuckled, as did Jack, before he replied in what almost sounded like a sympathetic voice, "I kind of liked the blue, actually."

Hearing this, the yeti looked up from his slumped over position, and smiled at Jack in thanks, before finally getting back up to go grab a bottle of red paint to do what North had asked.

"Step it up, everybody," North called across the workshop as the trio continued to move onwards throughout the area, while heading to wherever North was currently leading them to.

' _Wherever that may be least,'_ April and Jack couldn't help thinking, before their surroundings once again caught their attentions.

Coming to a stop, April and Jack paused for another moment, as they both leaned over the balcony to look at all that was going on around them in slight wonder. Overhead large machines floated by, while a yeti was currently being whizzed by on a sturdy platform that held a rather large amount of wrapped presents. At just the sight in front of her, April's heart swelled, and she was reminded of when she was little and couldn't wait for Christmas and all that it would bring. Of waiting late at night, and trying to stay awake long enough to catch a glimpse of Santa, before her mother and father would finally notice her drooping eyelids and loud yawns. They would then quickly usher her to bed with the promise that Santa would bring her toys later in the night, and she'd find them underneath the tree in the morning. That the pile of cookies she'd left sitting by the fireplace just for him, and the glass of milk beside it would be all gone signaling that he had come, and had enjoyed her wonderful famous peanut butter cookies she'd made only for him. Then, as she would snuggle deep underneath her covers she could almost just faintly hear the familiar sound of bells jingling from far away, as she fell into a deep slumber to only be visited by the sandman a few seconds later as he brought her sweet dreams of sugar plums and dancing fairies.

For awhile, her childhood had been wonderful… but that was before the divorce… before she stopped believing, and had to grow up. Before she caught her dad lugging in a whole bag of presents from the garage, and setting them up underneath the tree for her, while her mother munched on a couple of her cookies by the fireplace, while guzzling down the large glass of milk.

Yes, her childhood was gone, but obviously not forgotten as she stared around the room in awe and wonder. Secretly wondering if maybe all the presents she had gotten hadn't all been from her mother and father at the time, but instead from the jolly old man who was currently coaxing the two to follow him into a room nearby.

Looking over at Jack, she replied, "Even after being a spirit for two years, it's still hard to believe this is all real."

"Eh, you get used to it, but yeah, I know what you mean. This place is pretty awesome," he smiled, as he once again wrapped an arm around her shoulder casually, as he motioned her over to the door that North was standing by. As his arm hung around her shoulder, April was surprised to find that his gesture this time hadn't surprised her like the others, but instead brought a warm feeling inside of her as she leaned into it as she regrettable savored every moment of it.

' _Yeah, I've definitely lost my mind,'_ April thought, as they walked into North's office.

Glancing around the room, the two teens drunk in the sight before them as they looked at all the tiny office held. Most of the walls in the room were made of ice, and those that weren't were made of a dark reddish wood that seemed to brighten the room even more. All along the office were tables holding giant blocks of ice that had obviously been used to make models for North's inventions, since they noticed a few finished products (particularly an odd train track) nearby.

At that moment Jack and April's attentions were pulled away from the sight around them, as they heard North clapping his hands together to wipe any dust away, before he reached over to grab a plate of fruitcake from a nearby elf that was currently trying to run off with it.

"Fruitcake," North offered to the two, as he held it up in front of them. April shook her head, as Jack replied back politely, "Uh no, thanks."

North shrugged his shoulders in an 'I-tried' sort of manner, before suddenly tossing the plate aside to the floor, where April winced as she heard it break. Looking up at North, she suddenly saw his demeanor change, as his eyes hardened. Cracking his knuckles, North looked over to the younger spirits, before muttering to the two of them in a very dark voice, "Now ve get down to tacks of brass."

"Tacks of..." both Jack and April began to mumble curiously, before suddenly the words caught in their throats, as the door slammed shut behind them and suddenly locked itself. Whipping around to look at it in fear, April couldn't help feeling the terror in her rise at the escalating situation in front of them. Almost unintentionally she scooted closer to Jack's side as if expecting him to do something, or more so just comfort her. She hated to admit it, but just being in his presence was slowly turning her into a slight wimp. She needed to woman up, and woman up fast if this got ugly.

Turning back to look at North, she saw his large frame slowly approaching them in an intimidating way, making her and Jack quickly back up against the door behind them, as North growled out, "Vho are you Jack Frost and April Showers?" Looking up at the once jolly man in front of her turned eerily scary, she felt her body tremble in slight fright, as he made his way toward them. Reaching out to them he pointed a very large and equally as strong finger into Jack and April's shoulders, nearly leaving a bruise, as he asked them, "Vhat is your two's centers?"

"Our center," Jack asked curiously as he met North's eyes with a harden stare, as April leaned in even further into him, as her own eyes narrowed at the large man in front of them. Biting out, she asked, "What are you talking about, old man?"

Looking between the two with a hardened gaze, North answered, "If Man in the Moon chose you two to be Guardians, you two must have something very special inside."

"Yeah, I think you call that magic and power," April snapped back unhappily at the mention of Manny, and his ridiculous demand.

"No, this is much different," North mumbled, before pulling away, completely ignoring April's and Jack's own hard looks now. Rubbing his beard thoughtfully as he hummed, his eyes suddenly skittered over to the side of the room as they saw something interesting, or because maybe he had finally found the answer he had been looking for. Walking away from the two, he made his way over to the shelf nearby, and grabbed a Russian matryoshka doll off of it, as he called out, "Here. This is how you see me, no?"

Turning around to look at the two spirits once again, as he waved the doll around towards them, he replied, "Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little…Vell go on?" North's jolly demeanor had quickly returned, as he ushered the two of them forwards, and towards him, as they made their way over cautiously while he unceremoniously shoved the matryoshka doll into Jack's hands. Looking down at it, April was surprised at the detail that it held. As she took in the mean looking doll that depicted North, Jack walked over to one of the tables to set down his staff, before beginning to pull it apart. Underneath the first one was another doll with a depiction of North smiling as brightly as he was now with his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"You're downright jolly," April asked with a raise of her brow towards North, as Jack looked up at him curiously as well with a small smile slowly spreading across his lips.

"But not just jolly," North explained, motioning for them to continue on with pulling the doll apart. Removing the next piece, they soon found another depiction of North hiding behind a cloak, as his eyes looked up at them in an almost creepy fashion, "I am also mysterious." Pulling away another section of the doll, April took the first top halves Jack had handed to her, and placed them on the table behind them, before looking at the next depiction of what looked to be like North yelling out a battle cry. Immediately, North explained the next odd piece to them.

"And fearless."

Nodding, the two teens continued to remove the next piece. Looking down, Jack and April soon found the new depiction of North smiling up at them with a tear in his eyes, as he sweetly ran his hand across a small a reindeer. Grinning, the actual North quickly informed them, "and caring!"

April glanced up at North with a sugary smile, as she noticed him finally making his way forwards for the last part. Leaning down, he motioned for Jack to remove the top, and dump the final piece into April's hand, as he asked them, "And at my center?"

Peering down at the small little doll now held in her hand, April saw a small child with wide blue eyes staring up at her with innocence. Smiling at it, but not fully understanding, she asked, "A tiny wooden baby?"

"Look closer. Vhat do you see," North encourage the two younger spirits, as Jack gently took the doll from April's palm to inspect it. Shaking his head, he replied, "I-I… you have big eyes?" Rubbing his forehead in slightly irritation, Jack looked up at North as did April, when the large man suddenly exclaimed, "YES!" Moving towards the two, he held his palms up in front of his eyes as if that would widen them even further, as he explained to the two young spirits, "Big eyes. Very big!"

Taking Jack and April by their shoulders, he leaned forward, and replied happily, "Because they are full of vonder." With that said, he moved away from the two, as he continued on to say, "That is my center. It is vhat I was born vith." Coming to stand in the middle of his office, as at that moment all the toys around him chose that exact second to suddenly come to life, he added, "Eyes that have always seen the vonder in everything!"

Stretching his arms out wide, as if for the two to take in all that was going on around them, he said a little more gently, as the two watched a toy plane fly by, "Eyes that see the lights in the trees, and the magic in the air. This vonder is what I put into the world!" At his words he made his way forwards to the now open door that Jack and April had just watched the plane fly through. Following him through it, they came to stand behind him, as he looked around the workshop with pride glistening brightly in his eyes, as he finished, "And vhat I protect in children. It is vhat makes me a Guardian."

Turning back to look at April and Jack, as they continued to watch the flying toys whiz by their heads in amazement, North couldn't help grinning at the two teens fondly.

Slowly, after a few moments of awed silence, Jack and April finally turned back around once again to look down at the tiny wooden doll still held securely in Jack's hand. As they stared at it almost thoughtfully, North went on to say gently too the two younger spirits, while leaning in towards them, "It is my center. What is yours?"

Staring down at the doll, April felt her breath catch in her throat, as her heart pounded against her chest. His words had definitely affected her, and from the look on Jack's crestfallen face, it seemed it had him as well, as he answered for the both of them at that moment.

"We don't know."

Nodding in understanding at the look on the two teenagers' faces, he raised his hand towards Jack's, before moving his hand to curl around the small doll held in the young man's hand. Placing another comforting hand on April's shoulder, North looked at both of them pointedly, before saying, "You vill. It takes time."

Nodding at him, as she tried forcing a smile of understanding, April's eyes just barely caught movement out of the corner of her eyes from North's office windows. Looking over, she saw Tooth's silhouette, along with her fairies', zoom past hurriedly. Raising a curious brow, she was just getting ready to say something when she saw Bunny and Sandy quickly approaching from down the hall. As they made their way up to the three, Bunny explained quickly, full of fear in his voice, "We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

Jack and April's eyes widened at his words, as North swore in his native tongue before walking away swiftly as he hurriedly called out orders to his yetis in Russian. All the while still motioning for the group to follow him.

Jack looked over to April curiously, before asking, "I wonder what's going on?"

"Honestly, I have no clue, but I guess we're getting ready to find out," April explained, as Jack quickly hurried forward to follow after North. Getting ready to take off after him, April was stopped before she could even take another step, as Bunny held out a tentative paw in front of her face.

"April, about earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I hope you know that, because I'd never say anything like that to intentionally hurt you," Bunny quickly explained, while wearing the most innocent expression that he could; all the while his emerald green were nearly gleaming as he apologized.

Nodding, April forced a smile onto her own face, before replying back to him, "I know Bunny. Don't worry about it, okay. You're forgiven. I know by now that you don't mean anything when you're angry, so it's alright. No harm done."

"You sure," Bunny asked, still looking at her sadly and also expectantly; almost afraid that she would go off on him at any minute. However, as April nodded her head in reassurance, and replied to him a gentle, "I'm sure," he quickly relaxed.

"Alright then," he smiled, before his eyes widen considerable as she leaned forward, and gave him a quick hug. Smiling softly down at the young girl, he carefully wrapped an arm around her, and hugged her back while patting her affectionately on the shoulders. The smile he wore though, slowly slipped at her next words however.

"Besides, who else am I going to annoy if I don't have you," she whispered into his fur jokingly, as they both chuckled.

"You're right there, Sheila," Bunny grinned before swiftly pulling away, and motioning for them to quickly catch up to the others. However, as he remembered Frost's arm around April earlier, something immediately came to mind that he found he just couldn't quite let go just yet, as he prompted curiously towards her, "By the way, Sheila. What's up with you and that drongo, and all the touching? I thought you hated that dill?"

"Maybe he's not as bad as I once thought," she replied with a slight blush, as she reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

Bunny couldn't believe what he was seeing, was the girl who he thought of like a sister, actually _blushing_ because of Frostbite? Did the Sheila actually like him?

' _Oh moon, this isn't good,'_ Bunny thought unhappily, as he replied back to her, "You're not going soft on me eh?"

"No, I'm made of steel, so I have no clue what you're talking about, Bunny. No one's getting past my strong forts," she admonished with a grin before walking ahead of him, as Bunny shook his head in near dismay.

' _I really hope that's true, Sheila. I really hope that's true,'_ Bunny thought sadly, just picturing how awful this could all go, as he hurried after her.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Especially finally seeing Jack and April's back and forth bantering. Not to mention the obvious sexual tension they have between one another lol. It seems as if Jack is still that ever so cocky ass that we all know and love, and April's as always the very well-known bitch that she has always truly been (just like I mentioned last chapter.) By the way, did you all love Bunny and April's little make-up. It was just so sweet!**

 **Anyway though, I'd like to give a special thanks to my only reviewer for my last chapter at this moment who was kind enough to drop me a review** _ **-**_ _…GirlFish…_

 **I really do appreciate your concerned words and thoughts in the messages you sent, and thank you so much for the review.**

 **Anyway though, I guess that's all for now folks. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought by sending me a review, and as always, if you have any questions just message me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Sincerely, DesireOfFantasy**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Jack and April love reviews. Especially Jack, cause you know that boy has got one hell of an ego lol. ;-)**


	6. Dangerous Mind

**Welp, here's a new chapter for** _BE BRAVE_ _ **.**_ **Took me a while to edit it, and I'm not at all sure that all of the mistakes have been fixed, but it's probably the best I'm going to get it for now. More than likely I won't notice any more mistakes until I reread it later after posting it, and then go 'OH MY GOD I'M SUCH A IDIOT,' like I normally do LOL.**

 **Either way though, hopefully this will be fine for now, because this will probably be the last post for awhile until I get some more chapters written. I haven't exactly had time to do so due to my schedule at work. They've been giving me more hours, and then the days I do have off, I find myself unable to remove myself from my very comfy bed. Pretty much I've been too exhausted to do much else at all.**

 **However, on the positive side, I've finally gotten myself a new car thanks to my father being a kind and sympathetic soul for once. He works at an auto repair shop, and some stupid idiot accidently backed up into one of their cars. It didn't bang it up too horribly, but it was enough to piss the owner of the vehicle off, and have him consider my father's offer to sell it to him for cheap. Overall, it's a little rough, but it'll get me from point A to point B which is all that matters at this point. Plus I'll finally be able to find more ways to get access to a computer finally, and more time to find a way to finish this story so… YAY! Either way, I'm not hating on my bran new 1989 Ford Taurus LX Sedan 4 door car. I'm practically thanking that idiot who ran it over at this point LOL.**

 **Anyway though, I've also become one of the many who have been sucked into the delightful world of Pokémon Go, so that's become a bit of a nuisance lately with my writing, so I apologize for that as well. However, I am back for now, and that is all that matters at this point. Besides, I finally caught Pikachu and Vaperon, so my crazed thirst for the game has been quenched for now. LOL**

 **Either way though, you'll be happy to know that Pitch finally makes an appearance in this chapter, and oh are you definitely going to hate him…or love him. Whichever way it is that you swing I guess lol. Personally, I'm an all Jack junkie by this point….well all Chris Pines fan, but I guess you get my point. Though, it seems my love for celebrities is starting to develop for many of those who are named Chris. Some being Chris Evans, Chris Pratt, and of course Chris Pines obviously, but either way I think you get the picture, and are tired of my mindless rambling by this point so…**

 **Anyway, hopefully you'll like this chapter, and it'll be able to quench your thirst for a little while until we get into the real good stuff. For the meantime, you finally get to see Pitch's evilness, and his views on April, so WOOHOOO!**

 **Either way though, and as always, please enjoy this exciting new edition to** _BE BRAVE_ **my wonderfully awesome readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything that pertains to it as much as I really wish I did. Cause let's be honest people, we would all love to own Jack Frost and his sexy little grin ;-). However, all I own is my character April Showers, and whatever characters I make up that aren't in the movie or children's books. So please, don't sue me. I barely get enough money as it is right now to feed myself. LOL**

* * *

" _I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside."_

 **-Dangerous Mind by: Within Temptation**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Dangerous Mind**_

The group quickly followed North as he marched his way through the workshop calling out orders to his workers, as the yetis quickly hurried off to complete whatever he had asked of them. One yeti in particular swiftly made his way over to North to hand him over a rather large red and black fuzzy trench coat, as well as a huge matching ushanka-hat to go along with it. Quickly placing them on, he turned back to the 'slow' moving group to insist upon them, "Quick, ve must hurry! If Tooth Palace is in danger because of Pitch, then Tooth can only do so much on her own."

Nodding, April began to hurry forward after him. However, Jack suddenly felt a sudden reluctance growing inside him as his stride began to slow considerably. Biting the inside of his cheek, as he mulled over the hard decision inside his head, he couldn't help thinking that he and April were getting ready to throw themselves into a shit storm that they honestly didn't belong in. They weren't really Guardians, and fighting with them would only make them targets, right? Looking over at April, he couldn't help feeling the need to stay back, and even reason with her to do the same by this point. However, even he knew it was probably impossible to convince her to do so.

Still though, he had to try.

Quickly coming to a decision, Jack turned back to April, and nervously muttered over to her, "I think I'm going to hang back. This is none of my business to be honest, and I don't see why you're going either? This is Guardian's business, and I thought you didn't want to be a Guardian anyways."

Probably not the best reasoning on his part, but it was all he could come up with to be completely honest. It's not like he was close enough to her to understand her motives really, and then use them against her. However, he hoped this reason would be enough for her.

Sadly though, it wasn't.

Looking back at Jack with a fire now burning deep beneath her bright fuchsia orbs, she bit out seethingly, "That may be true, Jack, but they need help if it's Pitch. Besides which, Tooth's been nothing but nice to you and I thus far, and she doesn't deserve for us to turn a blind eye to her situation. Guardian or no guardian, I'm still going to help them…help her, and if you don't want to then that's fine, but no offense, it just goes to show that you're obviously not who I thought you were."

"And what is that supposed to mean," Jack shot back clearly angered by her words, as she turned back around to follow the others. Jack quickly hurried after her, as she explained, "I thought you'd at least have a bit of a heart, Jack. At least I assumed you did." Her eyes remained forward, but he could see the slight hurt in them, as the same emotion mirrored in his own at her words. Shaking his head though, as his own anger boiled up and over the edge, he said, "I do care, but I'm not stupid enough to start a war with someone who could potentially and specifically target me if things do end up going downhill."

"Oh don't be such a fucking wimp, Jack. 'Cause you can be sure that running from a fight with your tail between your legs isn't that great, and whatever Pitch does, doesn't just affect them, but us too. What would happen if he did beat them? Where would that leave us? Leave those kids, for that matter? I can't let that happen! No, I won't let that happen," April declared bravely, as she glared back at Jack, while pointing an angry finger towards his chest.

"Whatever. Fine. Go get yourself hurt or killed for all I care. I'm out. Just don't come crying to me if something bad happens," Jack growled, before walking forward to yell at North, and tell him exactly what he just told her.

April found herself bristling at his words, and once again she was reminded of why those warning bells from earlier had sounded throughout her head. He was just like her ex, and just like her ex he was a callous little asshole, and only thought of himself. Bunny was right… he shouldn't be a guardian.

With that being said, April also knew she shouldn't be swooning over him like a love sick git for that matter either. She had been so stupid earlier when she had let her hormones take over her thoughts, but now that she was thinking clearly again, she found herself glad that she had finally gotten her head on straight. No telling how that would have ended if she had gone down that road.

Reece was a perfect example of how bad that idea could have been.

Looking up ahead, April saw North hurriedly shoving open two large doors in front of him, before walking through with the others, as Jack frantically continued to call out to him, "North! North! I told you I'm not going with you guys!" However, North completely ignored him, as he continued on his path, while making his way forward to the other yetis working in front of him.

As Jack tried to avoid yet another yeti in his way, April quickly passed by him, and shot him a dirty glare, which he quickly returned, before he once again added in North's direction, "There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old…"

But whatever words he'd been about to say died in his throat at that moment as they quickly came upon the others in front of them, and saw what was going on before their very eyes. To their left, two yetis were currently yanking apart two great huge doors, as the elves around them shuffled about. Shooing them away, April and Jack looked on in pure wonder as several giant beasts came trampling on out of the darkness from the room that they'd been placed in previously; all the while they were fighting against the reigns, as the yetis continued to hold on to the ropes securely. Obviously hoping that North's mere presences would calm the creatures that were currently making their way forwards towards the group.

April could hardly believe her eyes as she took in the enormously large reindeer, as they kicked and bucked against their reigns while the yetis continued to rush them forwards. Huffing at the group, their eyes narrowed in on them, and it was only then that April realized that these reindeer were not just the sweet little creatures she had once thought they were when she was younger. No, these creatures standing before her… they were nothing but fierce beings to be reckoned with.

"Sleigh?"

Hearing Jack finish his sentence from earlier, she turned her eyes away from North currently trying to corral and calm the beasts in front of everyone, and back to the doors as now a large, crimson red sleigh was being pulled forward. Immediately her eyes filled with even more amazement as she realized it was much bigger than what she had once thought it was too. The thing was enormous, and as it came to rest in front of them, she watched as it opened up to form what almost looked like wings from a plane on either side, while all the while from the inside of it she could see seats jutting out from the back. However, the front of the sleigh is what caught her attention the most. Placed at the very front was a magnificent giant globe depicting the earth, and all of North's believers. Its mere extraordinary presence nearly took all of her focus away from the rest of the amazing sight before her.

However, in all honestly though, this whole sleigh was beyond remarkable, and she knew right then and there that she was going to enjoy riding in it immensely. Looking over at Jack, as the sleigh settled down in front of them, she saw his own eyes widen in wonder; not once moving them away from the sight of the contraption resting in front of him. Giving him a smug look along with North mirroring her, she heard Jack announce to the group, while he held up just one single finger for empathizes, "Okay. One ride, but that's it."

With that he quickly jumped inside of the large machine happily, as North went to follow after him. All the while calling out complacently to everyone else in the room, "Everyone loves the sleigh!"

"I'll second that, North," April smiled at him, as he walked passed her and gave her a large grin. Patting her shoulder in an almost fatherly way, she grinned up at him, before turning to look over at Sandy who was smiling in utter excitement beside her. She still couldn't help thinking the Sandman looked absolutely adorable; even more so now as he jumped up and down in anticipation.

North quickly boarded the sleigh before him, as April quietly followed behind the large man to do the same. However, as she reached the edge, and was just getting ready to jump in, Jack immediately cut her off; meeting her halfway with a sheepish grin and a hand held out in front of him for her to take, "I'm sorry, alright. No more hard feelings?"

Rolling her eyes, April replied back bitingly, "Sure, no more hard feelings."

Jack winced slightly at her unhappy tone, but all the same kept his hand extended outwards for her to take. Rolling her eyes, and deciding to at least try to play nice for everyone else's sake at the moment so as not to prolong getting to the Tooth Palace, April quickly took his hand. Smiling at her, Jack tugged her up onto the sleigh with a strong grip that may have been just a little more than what was actually needed, because he found in the next second that they had started flailing backwards. Immediately, April felt her body slam into his chest, as her hands and arms splayed out across it to stop herself from falling over. However, as the force of April violently being thrown into him finally hit Jack, he found his own self stumbling over his very own two feet, before finally falling backwards onto the floor of the sleigh in what he was sure looked very much like a quite ungraceful heap. This of course made April lose her own balance as well since Jack's hand had still been wrapped tightly around her wrist at that moment. So of course, before either of them knew what was really happening, April herself came tumbling down on top of him just as inelegantly.

"Oomph," they both chorused as April slammed on top of him. Grimacing in pain, they both shook their heads at the throbbing drum-like feeling currently pounding through their foreheads, which had formed when they had sadly collided headfirst into one another.

Wincing with closed eyes, April cautiously reached up to rub her forehead as if the simple gesture would mellow the pain, while Jack did nearly the same below her. Yet as they're hands collided with each other by accident during their movements, they suddenly realized just exactly where they were at at that moment. April's eyes shot open to look down at Jack's own icy blue gaze in shock, and also slight embarrassment as she quickly realized that she was currently straddling him at that very moment. Plus it probably didn't exactly help Jack's own embarrassment either when he noticed that her blush started growing even redder as she soon realized that a certain slight bulge was now poking into her stomach from within Jack's pants.

' _Fucking hormones! Why now of all fucking times,_ ' Jack thought with a groan, and a few curses, before looking back at April apologetically, as he immediately went to try and rectify the situation.

"I'm so sorry." "I'm sorry," they found themselves both chorusing out quickly, before they blushed an even deeper red at one another.

Once again, realizing their current situation, the two quickly made to scramble away from each other, as they looked anywhere but at the other. All the while trying almost sheepishly to find anything at that moment to occupy their eyes with, and forget what had just transpired between them. Thankfully, North took pity on the two younger spirits, and tried to redirect their attention away from one another as he called out to their furry companion, while Sandy hopped into the sleigh behind him, "Bunny, vhat are you vaiting for?"

The two teens, and Sandy, turned to see Bunny looking apprehensively at the sleigh, as fear coated over his giant green eyes. Giving the sleigh a slight tap with his foot in dread, he replied shakily, "I think my tunnels might be faster mate, and um…and safer." With that said, Bunny turned around to walk away, but North was having none of it, as he leaned forward, and quite literally took Bunny by the scruff of his neck. Calling out in a bit of a humorous chuckle, North boomed, "Get in."

Then, without the slightest bit of strain, he abruptly hauled the giant rabbit into the sleigh, as Bunny squeaked the whole way like the scared little rabbit he was. April couldn't help chuckling at the large Pooka as he was placed forcibly onto the seats beside them. Glaring at his friend first for her unsympathetic behavior, Bunny then turned to look up at North in both annoyance and slight trepidation, as the larger man called out to the others, "Buckle up!"

Looking around frantically for any restraints, Bunny began to panic when he found none in sight. Quickly glancing over at North, he cried out almost woefully, "Whoa whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts!"

"That was just expression," North laughed, as Bunny gave him a look that clearly stated that he thought he belonged in a nuthouse. Glancing over at April, he caught her own humored look once more, as he continued to glare at her as if hoping she'd burst into flames at any minute. Noticing this look, the younger spirit began to softly coo back to him with an innocently playful tone, "Don't worry Bunny. I won't let you fall."

"Why don't I trust you on that, Sheila," Bunny quipped back with gritted teeth from the erratic pounding pace of his heartbeat that seemed to be going a mile a minute from the obvious panic attack that was slowly consuming him.

Jack laughed next to her, before replying, "Maybe because I won't let her after what you said to her earlier." Giving Bunny a smug look, the rabbit glowered at the teen in front of him, before spitting out, "Shut it, Frostbite! I didn't ask you."

Jack chuckled darkly, while holding up his hands in a surrendering motion, before turning back to April to ask, "Seriously, how do you put up with this kangaroo?"

"Ehh a lightning bolt here or there normally does the trick," April shrugged jokingly, as Bunny continued to glower at the two younger spirits in front of him. He was concerned more so than ever now for April after what he had just laid witness to moments ago before he'd been forcibly hauled onto the sleigh, and now as he saw her continuing to blush in Jack's presence, he couldn't help wanting to recommend to North that they should leave Frostbite behind. He just knew this kid was going to end up being trouble for his young friend.

"Are ve ready," North called out from up front, as the yetis and elves continued prepping the sleigh for its departure. One of the yetis quickly grumbled over to North in what seemed like a 'no', but North wasn't hearing any of it, as he said, "Good, let's go!" The yeti tried to hurry to finish the final touches, and thankfully did right in time as North called out a thunderous, "Clear!"

With that, North gave one strong whip of the reigns, and the reindeer were off, and moving swiftly through the tunnel ahead of them. With a sudden jerk, the sleigh around them seemed to come to life as it shot forwards towards the tunnel ahead. All the while, Bunny found his fear quickly increasing, as he dug his claws deeply into the wood beneath him.

Jack, noticing this, couldn't help laughing, as he motioned for April to take a look at the state her friend was in. Shaking her head in slight mirth, she turned back around to pay attention to where they were going, as the sleigh began to slide through the tunnel before them in what seemed like a break neck speed. In front of them, North could barely contain his happiness as he roared in delight. All the while Bunny's screams grew louder from behind April, as he screamed a gut wrenching cry of "OH NO!"

As the sleigh slid back and forth through the tunnel, April found herself having a hard time keeping balance, but thankfully Jack took notice, and reached out an arm to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him to keep her steady. Her face immediately reddened, as she glanced back at his smirking face, all while he looked down at her almost smugly before tightening his hold as they hit a slight bump.

"Comfy," Jack snickered, as she leaned into him more.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she bit back, as her gaze hardened when she remembered his words from earlier.

"I'm sure you don't," he chuckled, before looking up as the sleigh passed underneath a large tower full of yetis overhead. April followed his gaze, and smiled at the yetis above…well, at least until she noticed the sleigh was starting to turn sideways, and with that her gaze shot forwards, as she heard North cry out, "I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LOOPTY-LOOPS!" Her eyes instantly widened, as she noticed the sleigh was starting to turn upside down to avoid the large pillars of ice coming towards them. Turning around she clung onto Jack, as she heard Bunny exclaim from next to them, "I HOPE YOU LIKE CARROTS!" It wasn't until she heard his retching that she understood his words, and with a laugh, she glanced up at Jack as the sleigh turned upside down to see the white-haired teen cackling. However, as his icy blue eyes caught her warm fuchsia, his laughs died, and the two began to both blush as their hold tightened on one another.

However, as the sleigh righted itself, and Sandy's hands which had once been held up in the air in enjoyment, lowered, they let go of each other with nervous chuckles. Quickly turning to look forward again, they noticed the tunnel coming to an end, and opening up to reveal the outside world, as the sleigh made its way towards a ramp ahead.

"HERE WE GO," North exclaimed, as the sleigh drew nearer to the ramp. The two teens immediately rushed to the side of the sleigh, as it finally met the ramp, and watched in wonder as it lifted off into sky around them. Jack whooped in excitement from beside April, as she laughed happily as the breeze around them whipped through her hair, and coldly kissed her cheeks in an almost welcoming gesture; obviously glad to see her once again.

Closing her eyes for only a moment, she savored the feeling of the wind wrapping around her frame, while all the while Jack watched closely from beside her, as he took in nearly every breathtaking feature about her.

Yes, there was no denying that April was pretty…of that, he was sure.

However, there was something more about her that drew him in, and he had no clue what it was. It was perplexing, but at the same time exhilarating to feel these odd feelings. She was like the flame, and he was the moth slowly being drawn into her flickering fiery soul.

Part of him wanted to warn himself that it wasn't safe or sane to be drawn in like this, and that he was only going to get hurt, or hurt her even for that matter… but oh moon, he couldn't help but want to be near this girl. She was going to end up being his downfall, of that he was even more sure.

April's eyes flickered open, and noticed Jack watching her with an unreadable look out of the corner of her eyes. Blushing, she reached up to tuck a stray strand of her lightening colored hair behind her ear that had strayed from the braid during their flight.

"What," April asked after a moment of Jack's intense staring.

Quickly, Jack snapped out of his thoughts, as April's voice finally registered in his ears. Blushing for once himself, he replied cheekily, "Nothing. Just admiring the view."

Smiling at him innocently, as her cheeks reddened even further, April turned her eyes away from Jack to find Bunny quietly sitting behind them with his eyes screwed shut, as he tried his hardest to keep from throwing up from his 'slight,' air sickness that he had.

April began to grin wickedly, as she glanced over at Jack who had followed her gaze. Quickly his smug smirk returned, as he winked at her and motioned for her to follow him. Walking over to Bunny, before coming to a stop behind him as the two teens rested on the edge of the back of the sleigh, Jack hollered over the wind to the Pooka, "Hey, Bunny. Check out this view!"

With that, Jack grabbed April's hand tightly, as he sent her one last look, before turning back to Bunny as he widened his arms, as if for Bunny to take in everything around him. As the rabbit turned to look at the two teenagers, the wind suddenly kicked up around them, and in quite a dramatic show, Jack and April pretended to fall off from the sleigh, as April screamed out in playful fear, "BUNNY!"

As Jack and April fell, they could hear Bunny yell out to North to turn around, and it was only then that April chose that moment to play one of her own tricks on Jack as well, as she quickly let go of his hand. Noticing its presence was gone, his head whipped around to look at her in fear as she fell, before widening in astonishment as she called the wind to her to lift her swiftly past Jack, and back onto the sleigh's skis where she casually sat down, and crossed her leg over the other in a very lady-like manner. Grinning at him cheekily, April gave him a tiny timid wave, as he continued to follow behind the sleigh still holding a look of utter shock.

However, after a brief moment of realization for what had just happened, Jack couldn't help shaking his head and chuckling, before flying over to take a seat next to her as well. Straddling the railing, he leaned back and lounged against it with a smirk towards her until Bunny chose that moment to look over the edge of the sleigh at them. Turning his smirk towards the large rabbit above them, he called out to him complacently, "Awe! You do care."

Bunny merely glared at the two grinning teens, before spitting out unhappily, "Oh rack off you bloody show ponies!" With that his head disappeared back over the edge of the sleigh, as April and Jack merely chuckled at him. However, Jack quickly remembered April's earlier show before that, and finally turned to ask her, "So, you didn't tell me you could fly too?"

"You never asked," April grinned, while sending a flirtatious wink in his direction, which elicited a few more chuckles from him.

"No, I guess not, although it would have been nice to know earlier, so that I wouldn't have almost had a heart attack when you let go of my hand," Jack explained, as April shrugged, and replied, "Call it payback for earlier. Like you said to Bunny just now, I guess you do care, despite what you may have said earlier."

With her words, April gave Jack one last meaningful look, as he had the right to look ashamed for his words from what only seemed like hours ago. It was true, Jack had made a right ass of himself, and he did kind of deserve what she'd just dished out to him. However, could she at least have given a guy some warning before making him nearly go into full cardiac arrest? He was three-hundred-years-old after all, and he wasn't getting any younger.

Smirking at his own joke that was running through his head, he just barely noticed April getting to her feet, as she called the wind back to her before gracefully flying back up onto the sleigh. Sighing, he quickly followed behind her.

As the two clambered back in, contentedly taking in an amused Sandy, and a not-so-happy Bunny, they heard North call out to them, "Hold on everyone! I know a short-cut!"

Glancing over at North to see him pulling out a strange little orb from within his pocket, April heard Bunny exclaim from behind her frightfully, "Oh oh Strewth! I knew I should've taken the tunnels!"

"Oh relax Bunny. You'll be fine," April chastised, while walking over to him to give him a calming pat on the shoulder. However, as Jack watched the display before him, he noticed something odd as April's hand lightly touched Bunny's shoulder. It was like this warm sort of golden glow seemed to emanate just slightly from her hand, and also over the spot where she'd just touched Bunny. Then, as if Bunny had no problem with what was going on around him now, his eyes seemed to glow just slightly before a confident look came over them. Firmly setting his gaze forwards towards North, Jack watched in confusion as all the fear that the large rabbit had once had was suddenly wiped away. However, Jack didn't have much time to dwell on it, as North, who'd just then whispered into the small little orb he'd been gently holding within his cupped hands, replied softly, "I say, Tooth Palace."

With that, North threw the orb over the sleigh and in front of the reindeer, before suddenly, in a brilliant show of magic, a giant portal came bursting open in front of them. However, Jack found his eyes once again leaving the magnificent sight before him, as they were once again pulled in the direction of a certain light-pinkish haired teen. Who, at this moment, was now looking down in astonishment at Bunny, as she continued to rest her hand upon his shoulder in an almost death grip. Yet it seemed whatever glow he had seen there before had now suddenly disappeared. However, Jack instead found to his quickly building curiosity, that the normal smile that he'd already come to know that she wore quite often, was now replaced with a troubling look gracing her features, as she stared at her friend almost quizzically with a grimace.

' _What in the world was that all about_ ,' Jack couldn't help thinking, as April finally caught Jack's gaze, and raised a brow in concern at his bewildered look. Shaking off his thoughts, he forced a smile towards her, before turning back to watch as they entered the portal in front of them. All the while everyone braced for the immediate impact.

As soon as they entered the portal, everyone onboard instantly felt that odd gut-wrenching sensation pulling at their stomachs that Jack knew all too well by now came with traveling through a portal after witnessing it first-hand himself earlier. However, then again, it still wasn't quite as jarring as what they found next looming in front of them as they finally arrived at the Tooth Palace.

Instantly, April's and Jack's eyes widened as they looked on at the large mountains just now taking shape before them, but it wasn't the spectacular view in front of them that had their eyes growing in curiosity, but the strange black sand circling them, as (from what looked like this far away) long tendrils of the loose granule substance swept back and forth across the sky.

"Vhat," North breathed out in shock, as he watched the strange display as they grew closer to the scene. Though it didn't seem to take long for North's silent question to be answered, because within mere minutes the group quickly realized what was going on as the black sand shot forwards, and towards them. North quickly tried to maneuver out of the way, as April gripped the siding to the sleigh to hold on. All the while Bunny had darted forward to watch the sand creatures flying around them; trying to figuring out exactly just what it was that they were attempting to do.

"Vhat are they," North called out to Bunny, as he ducked to avoid being hit by one of the strange beings. Sandy, who'd been standing beside April, suddenly made an umbrella from his own sand, and held it up in front of them as one of the creatures came shooting near them. It immediately collided into the umbrella and disintegrated into black loose sand around their feet, leaving April and Sandy to share a very puzzled look between one another at the strange anomaly.

While that was happening though, Jack's head continued to swivel back and forth as he followed the creatures' erratic movements. At least until he suddenly noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye as one of the creatures, a horse made of black sand, shot itself towards a helpless little fairy as she tried to escape. Before she could do anything though to avoid it, it had already swallowed her whole, and she soon found herself inside its stomach with the rest of her companions that had been captured much earlier.

Jack's eyes widened in horror at the scene that had just taken place in front of him, but instead of losing his mind in that moment, he instead quickly yelled out in a hurried rush to the others over the chaos before them, "They're taking the tooth fairies!"

April's own eyes widened at this horrible news, before she immediately followed his gaze just in time to see one of the dark creatures in pursuit of another tiny little fairy. Instantly, her gaze hardened into determination and anger, as she pushed off of the sleigh, and took to the air. Shooting towards the pursuer, she could just faintly hear Jack calling her name in the distance over the blood and wind pounding in her ears.

Picking up her speed, she reached out her hand towards the little fairy just as the creature opened its mouth to consume her whole. With a blinding speed that not even she knew that she possessed, she quickly snatched the tiny creature from out of the air, and away from the black horse right as it finally chopped down onto thin air.

Turning to glare at her, the dark creature merely huffed in agitation, as April simply hugged the small trembling fairy closer to her chest. Giving the dark creature one of her own glowering looks, she assumed that the thing would finally turn tail and run now that it was up against something closer to its size. However, it seemed that wasn't the end of its pursuit, as it turned back around, and came straight for her without a lick of fear in its eyes. April was just turning to move out of the way, already fearing she wouldn't make it in time, when something collided with her from the side, and wrapped their arms around her as they moved her out of the creature's path.

Glancing up at her savior, she immediately found Jack's fearful and concerned look, as she gave him a grateful smile. Quickly, he flew them back to the sleigh, and sat her down carefully as she removed her hand from her chest where the small fairy had been residing. Placing her staff next to her, she cupped her hands so that the creature would have more of a perch to sit upon, as the little thing shifted back and forth nervously in her palms. Gazing into the little fairy's fearful eyes, she smiled in relief to know that the tiny creature was finally safe for the moment.

"Hey little baby tooth, are you okay," April asked in concern, as the fairy looked up at her, before glancing over to Jack kneeling next to her. The fairy, finally sensing it was out of harm's way now, then smiled in relief at the two, before nodding its head at the pair.

"Here, she can stay in my pocket until this mess is over. She'll be safer there anyways," Jack offered, holding out his hand to the fairy, as she happily climbed on. Quickly placing her inside his hoodie, he then looked over at April, and gave her a reassuring smile, before stating exasperatedly, "Please don't do something stupid like that again. I can't always be saving your ass."

Despite the intense fear in his voice, April knew he was trying to make light of the situation. Nodding, she breathed out in a huff, "Duly noted."

Grinning back at her, they turned back to the situation at hand.

At that moment, North had finally maneuvered the sleigh into the mountain's opening where the Tooth Palace resided. As they came through the aperture, they immediately found large ornate pillars suspended from the mountain's ceiling; oddly reminding April of the designs and structures she'd so often seen in India. However, she didn't have much time to sit there and dwell on it, as North began to try to avoid the large columns while flying haphazardly through the enormous cavern.

Though, after a short moment of realizing there were more of the dark creatures residing within the Palace, North made the decision to quickly take the reins into one hand, before shoving them into Jack's, as he called out hurriedly to him, "Here, take over!"

Jack's eyes in that moment widened both in wonder, fear, and elation, as he ecstatically took the reins from the larger man. All the while North took that second to pick up his sword, and jump up onto the railing of the sleigh, as they came closer to one of black horses flying in front of them. Jack gave a strong whip to the reins, and the reindeer quickly flew faster towards their intended target, as North leaned forward, and slashed the creature in front of him in half.

However, as he did so, the creature before them disintegrated, and whatever it had once been carrying fell back into the sleigh at the others' feet. Bending down, April picked up the small golden cylinder while quietly weighing it back in forth in her hand. However, it didn't take her long to realize that it was in fact actually a canister, and immediately her heart leapt up into her throat as the others realized what she was holding.

"They're stealing the teeth," Bunny exclaimed, before looking over at Sandy who was currently wiping away the black sand off of him. Raising a curious brow at the black sand, Sandy shot April a look of fear as realization sat in on all of them.

"We've got to stop them," April nearly growled, while handing over the canister to Bunny, before running back over to Jack's side to pick up her staff. Noticing another stray black horse not too far away, she jumped up next to North, and swung her staff in a very powerful display before her. Immediately the rod in her hand began to crackle with electricity, before a large pink lightning bolt came suddenly shooting out of it, and heading straight forward into the path of the nightmare in front of them.

The creature didn't even have enough time to move, before it began to burst into tiny little dust-like particles. Instantly its belly that had once been full of golden canisters, shortly followed, as it disintegrated right before their very eyes. Within seconds they found the newly released containers falling through the air around them, as April glanced back and forth for her next target. Looking up at her in an almost stunned silence, Jack couldn't help thinking just how glad he was not to be on her bad side. Her face held a sort of fierceness that could make any powerful man buckle at the knees.

' _Yeah, she definitely wasn't someone that you wanted to tick off,'_ Jack thought as he continued to stare up at her admiringly.

However, during his moment of distraction as he gazed on at the warrior of a woman in front of him, he'd failed to notice the oncoming tower looming directly in front of them, and it wasn't until North called out fearfully, "JACK! LOOK OUT," did he finally realize his mistake. North quickly jumped down from his post with April to take back the reigns, but it was too late, as Jack steered the reindeer and the sleigh away from the pillar, and down onto a ledge below them.

As the sleigh grinded to a halt on the balcony, April found herself flung forwards off of her perch, and onto the ground below her. Landing on the hard cold surface painfully, she groaned as the impact racked through her entire being. Lying there for a moment, trying to get back her bearings once again, she quickly realized she had skinned her arms and knees, and bumped her head pretty hard once more. Although, the one she currently had pounding inside of her brain now wasn't near as bad as the one that she'd had from her earlier incident with Jack.

"APRIL," someone yelled in concern, as she heard two pairs of footsteps make their way towards her. Before she knew it, two pairs of hands were helping to lift her to her feet, as she tried to desperately shake off the pain from her fall.

"Are you okay, Sheila," came Bunny's worried voice, as it penetrated through the pounding noise coursing through her ears.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," April gritted in pain, as she shrugged him and the other person off of her. She wasn't angry with them, but everywhere they're hands ghosted over seemed to elicit a new sort of pain that she wasn't at all ready to discover. At least until she managed to control the current one she was feeling at that moment

"Bullshit, you were just flung off the sleigh. You're everything but fine," came Jack's voice next, as April rubbed her head to alleviate the pounding pain still heavily coursing through it.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that," Bunny snapped, while looking over at Jack heatedly as he once again took a hold of April to try to assess the damage. Something April wasn't too happy about, as she found as soon as his paw made contact with her skin, more blinding white hot pain seared through her entire being. Glancing up at Jack, she saw the concern in his eyes for her, but also the heated glare that was still being flung in Bunny's direction. She doubted those two would ever properly get along. Not even civilly if for her sake at the moment.

"You're not too banged up, Sheila. You'll live, but I'm pretty sure you're going to be feeling all of this a lot more later," Bunny explained to April, as he looked over the few scrapes that were currently covering her body.

"More so than now," April bit out unhappily, as she finally stopped rubbing at her head so that she could turn to look over at Bunny in annoyance.

"Good to know your sarcasm isn't damaged," Jack chuckled trying to alleviate the tension, as April's eyes snapped over to glare at him. Yeah, right now was definitely not the time to be making jokes. Especially considering what was going on around them at that moment. However, before she could voice her own opinion, Bunny beat her to it.

"Shut up Frostbite," Bunny growled, before pulling away from April to head over to Jack. More than likely to lay into him, but he was suddenly stopped as they all quickly noticed Tooth flying high above them in a frantic pace, as she zoomed to and fro looking around in shock and fear.

"TOOTH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT," North called out in concern, as Tooth continued to search around frantically above them, before coming to a stop, and calling back to the others in utter despair, "They…They took my fairies. And the teeth! All of them!"

Looking at Tooth, April saw not only the fear, but the pain hidden deep within her eyes, as she gazed at the others in a sadness that April had only seen once within her lifetime; a look that she had once seen upon her own mother's face when she'd learned of her one and only child's death.

Almost instantly, April could feel the anger rising up in her towards Pitch for doing this to the poor fairy. This woman didn't deserve to feel that kind of pain. No mother should.

"Everything is gone," Tooth once again cried out, as she floated down to the ledge beneath her, as the others jumped up to balcony where she had come to rest. Tears slowly pooled in the woman's eyes, as she sank to her knees, while the others, all except for April and Jack at this point, hovered over her. Squeezing her eyes shut in pain at the loss of her fairies and the teeth, she cried out once more, "Everything!"

April, however, in that moment quickly remembered something at the woman's words as she swiftly made her way over to Jack. Bending over, and reaching into his pocket, she noticed him looking down at her in utter confusion, as his cheeks darkened a slightly pale pink. However, as he watched her coax out the small little fairy from within his pocket that he had hidden in there earlier, he finally realized what it was that she was doing exactly, and his mouth slowly began to turn upwards at the small caring gesture.

' _This woman is just full of surprises,'_ Jack nearly chuckled, as he watched April gently pull the tiny fairy closer to her.

"Hey there sweetie," April cooed, as she held the tiny little creature in her cupped hands, before turning towards Tooth's direction, and saying, "I think you're mother would be happy to see you, don't you think?"

Baby Tooth smiled at the older teen, before turning to look at her mother as if the woman before her were her whole world. Then, quickly zooming off in her direction, Jack finally turned and gave April a proud smile, before the two young teens turned to watch as the scene of mother and daughter happily unfolded in front of them.

As soon as Tooth heard the tiny chitterings of Baby Tooth, her eyes opened wide, before she smiled thankfully through her unshed tears. Holding her arms out for the small little fairy coming towards her, she found herself nearly choking on sobs as Baby Tooth rushed towards her. The moment the tiny little creature had landed in her hands, she immediately brought her up to her eyes. Gently nuzzling her daughter against her cheek, Tooth whispered happily, "Oh thank goodness! One of you is all right."

April smiled at the two of them together; glad that at least Tooth could be reunited with her own daughter despite April's individual thoughts on the matter. It seemed still that the memories of her own mother plagued her mind even now, as she felt herself having to fight back against her very own heartbreaking battle of emotions as they started to resurface. However, she was quickly saved from the thought of the emotional turmoil going on inside of her head, when a loud dark-velvety voice called out with malicious chuckle throughout the castle surrounding them, "I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place."

April's eyes darted around the room, as did the others around her, as they tried to pinpoint where the echoing voice was coming from. However, they didn't have to wait long as a dark figure finally appeared on a ledge above them, as he leaned over to look down at the group. The figure was a dark and menacing soul, with pale grey skin and a pointed face; not to mention he also had two rows of razor sharp teeth just lining the inside of his lips. His pitch black hair, which was slicked back, was also pointed in an almost jagged and bizarre fashion at the back of his head. However, what made him seem even more sinister was the long black trench coat that he was adorned in from head to toe. All together, this man's appearance seemed to scream fear.

April didn't even have to know who this man was. She could already tell it just from his mere intimidating appearance.

Pitch Black.

The Boogeyman.

"I'm a little star struck," Pitch admonished, as he grinned down at them all like a smug fat cat, before going on to say, "Did you like my show on the Globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

North grumbled unhappily with a stomp of his foot at his own carelessness, as April growled at the man up above her when realization finally sat in at what he'd done. His little show for North had all been a ruse… a trap to get them all together just so he could attack the palace without anyone getting in his way. How could the Guardian's be such fools? How come April hadn't realized it sooner?

"PITCH! You've got 30 seconds to return my fairies…" Tooth yelled angrily up at the man standing above them, that was currently wearing a very annoying triumphant expression. This obviously set Tooth off, as she quickly took to the air to chase after him, but in a blink of an eye, he was already gone. However, he merely only reappeared on top of another ledge not much farther away from them all, as he answered back to Tooth amusedly, "Or what? You'll stick a quarter underneath my pillow?"

Jack and April's hands tightened around their staffs in anger, and slight preparation incase things turned south even further. Looking over at Jack, April gave him a meaningful look, which he returned with a nod as they turned back to look at Pitch. The best the two could do was wait for a clear shot, before they made their move.

"Vhy are you doing this," North finally asked, as he glared up at the dark man before them.

Chuckling forbiddingly, Pitch quickly went on to explain to what he obviously thought were his lessers, while obnoxiously pointing a determined finger in the four's direction, "Maybe, I want what you have. To be believed in."

April and Jack's eyes widened at his confession, while both their holds on their staffs slackened just the slightest bit in surprise, as Pitch continued on with his speech, "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

With that Pitch disappeared once again, only to return once more on another ledge a little closer to them. All the while Bunny, who had been silently fuming this whole entire time, finally decided he'd had enough of Pitch's games. Stepping forwards, he quickly countered back angrily through gritted teeth with a furious finger pointed towards the Nightmare king, "Maybe that's where you belong!"

However, he was soon cut off before he could say anymore, as Pitch once again reappeared on the ledge underneath him. Letting out an annoyingly tired sigh, the dark man exclaimed to the large Pooka above him rather unhappily, still obviously upset at being interrupted himself, "Go suck an egg rabbit."

April's anger filled her once again at his words towards her friend, as he disappeared once more from the group. Tightening her hold on her staff, she whipped her head around searching for the man; hoping in vain to end this all right now with one powerful blast of one of her lightning bolts to his chest.

However, it seemed Pitch had other plans, as he continued to stay hidden in the shadows for the moment, as his voice went on to call out curiously, "Hang on. Is that Jack Frost?" Chuckling darkly, as Jack and April twisted around in search of the man, Pitch asked once again in amusement, "Since when are you all so chummy?"

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Jack mumbled back almost nervously, "We're not."

"Ah good. A neutral party," came Pitch's voice again, only this time it was from behind the two younger spirits, as they turned around to glare at the man with the pair of golden cat-like eyes that seemed to pierce right through your very soul. As of the moment, he was currently leaning on one of the railings of the palace, looking quite bored of this whole fiasco going on around him. Sighing, he replied, "Well then, I guess I'm just going to ignore you. But you must be used to that by now."

Jack grinded his teeth in pure anger, as April's hand tightened even further around her staff at that moment; that is to say if that was at all possible by now since it was already a pretty tight grip. Frowning at his words towards Jack, April felt her blood boil inside of her as Pitch once again disappeared, leaving the two teens wondering where he had gone once more. Though it didn't take them long, as April suddenly felt a small breeze next to her, and tiny intake of breath, as someone began to chuckle.

"And who is this wondrous creature, must I ask. I don't think I've ever seen you before," came Pitch's velvety soft voice. April stiffened when she felt a cold hand caress her face.

Jack turned around to find Pitch's eyes solely focused on April as he ran the back of his hand against her cheek. Jack was fairly sure by now that his perfectly 'freshly fallen snow,' teeth were going to end up cracking from all the pressure he had put on them in that moment. Glaring at Pitch's hand threateningly, Jack quickly rushed over to wrench April away from him, and place her behind himself. It wasn't the best protection, but like hell he wasn't going to try. No way on God's green earth was that son-of-a-bitch going to lay another finger on her.

However, he fearfully found Pitch's eyes never quite leaving April's frightened ones despite the distance he'd put between them. His cold calculating orbs continued to skim over her own as various emotions seemed to flash around his pupils. Then, ever so slowly, it was as if a determination suddenly came over them almost. Finally, as if he were stalking his prey, he went to make a step towards her. However, noticing this, Jack merely raised his staff threateningly towards him; almost daring him to make another move.

Pitch instantly stilled, as Jack finally felt a slight ease come over him. Not enough to put him off his guard, but enough to be reassured that Pitch wouldn't make another move as long as Jack was standing in front of her. However, as Pitch continued to rake his eyes over what he could see of April. Jack's own eyes continued to glower at the man before him. Finally though, Jack saw a look in Pitch's eyes that made his stomach curl in disgust; a look that set his blood boiling and his heart pounding in the worst way possible.

The look Pitch was currently giving April was one Jack wanted more than anything to wipe off his face with a powerful blast from his staff.

It was a look of pure and utter **lust**.

He wanted April.

That much was obvious now as he continued to drink her appearance in, as April shivered from behind Jack.

Almost a million thoughts were flickering across April's mind in that moment, as if brought on by the mere presences of this man before her. Horrible memories that had long been forgotten were now being fed off of, as they helped to heighten her fear to the maximum. She could remember the abuse she had undergone from Reece; both the mental, emotional, and on two occasions, physical hurt she'd received from her ex. She almost nearly howled out in sadness as the memory of the car wreck slowly began to enter the forefront of her mind also; the images of her friends' dead bodies inadvertently floating in the water as they were submerged underneath the murky black lake around them. Though none of that quite got to her like the next visions she had.

It was like she was reliving every moment of her life with her mother all over again; from the love that they had once shared between them to the very fights that they'd had with one another. She even remembered many moments of telling her mother how much she hated her, and her mother mirroring it back when she had been too far beyond angry to think of her careless, and not at all true at the time, words. In fact, April could even recall her mother saying that she'd prayed that she'd turn out more like her, and less like her father; wishing that she had tried harder with her daughter to make sure that she turned out better than what she'd feared she would become, but none of that quite hurt her as bad as the last memory that arose.

It was the memory of her mother's sorrow for her missing daughter. For a life that she thought had been taken away from her too soon. Her mother's broken features haunted April, as she remembered how her mom had went on day by day trying to stay strong, and find her daughter who April knew very well would never be found.

Whatever Pitch was doing at that moment, to bring about these memories, was definitively working as it quickly heightened her fear leaving the young woman nearly immobile in his presence. Something he obviously noticed, as he merely continued to drink in her fear as if it were a fine luxurious wine that had been waiting for centuries for him to consume.

Still shaking in alarm, she reached forward for some kind of tether to bring her out of these vicious recollections, as she latched her hands onto Jack's bicep for reassurance that she was indeed here, and not back there in those times that the memories had taken place.

Jack stiffened for a second as he felt her body quiver around his, and out of the corner of his eye he tried to give her a reassuring look. However, it didn't last long before he snapped them back over to meet Pitch's deadly gaze; a gaze that was just now noticing Jack's odd defensive stance in front of April.

"Protective, I see. Have a thing for the girl, do we Jack? A bit of…puppy love," Pitch merely chuckled in amusement, as Jack growled back at him.

"Don't you dare put your hands on April again," Jack bit out, while pointing his staff threateningly at the man in front of him.

Pitch merely continued to glance amusedly at the display, before looking back over to April, and asking, "April, is it? And what is it you do exactly hmm?"

April, who had been filled with fear for the past few moments, suddenly seemed to snap out of it as she felt the anger coursing through her again. Glaring at the dark nightmare king before her, she spit out at him angrily in defiance, "It's none of your business."

"Oooh feisty! How intriguing," Pitch chuckled throwing back his head in laughter, before going on to say, "Let me guess…April Showers? I've heard the rumors of a new spirit, but I never thought they were true until now. You're definitely not what I expected."

"And what's that supposed to mean," April demanded angrily, as she went to make a move towards him, but Jack held out his arm to hold her back.

Jack knew April was a force to be reckoned with. He knew she was pretty powerful and could hold her own, but something about this man in front of her made all of that courage and confidence that she had inadvertently disappear, and it almost had left her a feeble and shivering mess. There was no way in hell he was about to let that girl go up against the Boogeyman.

"Well, let's see, you're definitely more astonishingly beautiful than the others give you credit for, however it seems they need to dial back on the fearless bit they keep spouting off about. You reek of fear and anger my dear. It's so… delectable," Pitch replied haughtily, as April stepped back from him when she noticed the intense look in his eyes once again.

Jack clutched his staff even tighter, as Pitch began to lean forward as if not wanting to let April out of his sights, however, thankfully Bunny cut in before something worse could happened.

"PITCH! YOU SHADOW-SNEAKING RATBAG! COME HERE," Bunny screamed, as he launched himself from the other ledge and towards Pitch. However, the dark man quickly immersed himself into the shadows, before the rabbit could even reach him, using the darkness to once again disappear from in front of others. Within seconds he reappeared on top of another ledge above them, and with a loud war cry Tooth flung herself towards Bunny to take one of his boomerangs, before making her way towards Pitch who, at this point, looked quite unperturbed by her actions.

It wasn't until a moment later that they all realized why, as a giant black sand-horse appeared in front of Tooth. She quickly scuttled backwards in fear, as the horse huffed in anger at her for nearly attacking its master.

"Whoa Whoa! Hey, easy girl, easy," Pitch crooned, as he settled the black horse down in front of him, while the others looked on in fright at the dark creature. Patting the animal softly, Pitch moved the black sand on his hands forward for the others to look at, as he called out to Sandy, "Look familiar, Sandman?"

Sandy merely glared angrily at Pitch, as the darker man continued on to explain, "Took me a while to prefect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." Glancing down at them all from his perch from up above, Pitch continued to stroke the creature in front of him affectionately. Finally, after a moment, he turned his gaze towards the others stricken looks as they processed what it was that he'd done exactly. Smirking at the group maliciously, he replied, "Don't be nervous. It only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Of you," Bunny exclaimed, before going on to chuckle darkly, while saying, "No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages."

April's concerned eyes turned away from Bunny when she heard Pitch croon from above them once more, "Oh the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, and the power I wielded." Watching as Pitch smiled thoughtfully at his memories, she saw his eyes fill with a sort of longing for what used to be. However, it was quickly snuffed out as he bit out while looking at the others once again with pure hatred, "But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just some bad dream! _'Oh there's nothing to be afraid of. There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!'_ Well that's all about to change," Pitch growled, as the floor beneath April, Jack, and the others began to shift slightly as if there was a slight earthquake coming. Raising a curious brow up at Pitch, April watched in fright, as he explained, "Oh look. It's happening already."

Looking around, April noticed just then how the large ornate pillars and balconies were beginning to slowly disintegrate around them; losing their vibrant gold, pink, green, and purple shine as they turned into tiny glittering dust particles. April breathed out a gasp of fear, as she watched Tooth's eyes widen at the display going on before her.

"What? What is it," Jack asked from beside April, but she already knew. Bunny had mentioned to her before what this would mean if it started happening, and she visibly began to shake with fear, as she grasped a hold of Jack's hand tightly. Looking over at her in curiosity, it was then that Jack grew concerned when he saw her fear-filled eyes.

This obviously wasn't good.

"Children are waking up, and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean, such a little thing, but to a child…"

Pitch didn't even have to finish that sentence for the others to understand what he meant. They already knew well enough that if a child stopped believing in them that this would happen, and now they were watching it happen first hand before their very eyes.

April glanced over at Jack, as tears began to fill her glistening fuchsia orbs in worry for Bunny and his friends. She couldn't believe this was happening, but as she stood there watching it unfold before her very eyes, she knew there was no denying that it was true. That there was a very likely chance that she could end up losing her best friend…a spirit who'd become like a brother to her.

As Jack met her gaze, his own eyes widened at the look pooling deep within hers as the clear understanding of what was happening hit him full force. Finally noticing the state of the palace around them, as it began to slowly crumble away, Jack gripped her hand tightly in comfort that he didn't know he could even possess. Though, feeling her squeeze his palm back in thanks, he hurriedly went on to ask her, "What's going on?"

Even though he already knew, Jack just had to be sure; he had to know exactly what it was that he was dealing with just incase there was a possibility his assumptions were wrong.

But it wasn't April who answered him, but instead Tooth as her heart fell into the pit of her stomach, and she felt the belief in her wane out, "They…they don't believe in me anymore."

Looking over at Tooth with sympathy in her eyes, April's hand tightened around Jack's, as his quickly did the same to hers.

Turning his gaze away from the normally courageous woman before him, Jack looked back up at Pitch angrily, as the dark man exclaimed, "Didn't they tell you two? It's great being a Guardian! But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect… wonder, hope, and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they."

April finally glanced over at Bunny fearfully, as he caught her frightful gaze midway. He didn't have to say anything at that moment, and neither did she. They already knew what this meant; what it meant for him. He was in danger, and there was a chance she could lose him…her last real friend… a man who was like family to her.

Her hold on Jack tightened again, as she stepped closer to him when he noticed the look shared between the two. Letting go of her hand, he instead wrapped his arm around her in comfort, as tears began to form in her eyes. Jack's eyes hardened towards Pitch for this, as he continued to go on to explain to the group before him, "No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me!"

Leaning forward towards the group, Pitch finally scowled at the four Guardians, as he bit out, "It's your turn not to be believed in!"

Wiping away her tears, as courage once again began to fill her very soul at his nasty words, April turned around to frown at Pitch, before her hold on her staff tightened exponentially. Wrenching herself from Jack's embrace, she hissed back towards the Nightmare King, "Not as long as I'm alive you son-of-a-bitch." Then, without warning, she ran forward; pushing herself off of the balcony, and into the air without a single care for her wellbeing. Anger had already consumed her by that point, and before she knew what was happening Bunny was quickly following her lead; throwing a boomerang at Pitch, while she swung her staff forward, and let out a terrifying blast of lightening that lit up the entire cavern they were in.

Pitch's eyes widened, before he hastily maneuvered out of the way of the oncoming blast. Jumping up onto his horse, he urged it forwards, and away from the group as they began to pursue him.

Jack quickly followed the others. All the while keeping a close eye on April, as she sent lightning bolt after lightning bolt after the Nightmare King in front of her. Behind her, Bunny had taken to a new tactic as he threw a few colored smoke grenades towards the man hoping to knock him off his horse at least.

However, their efforts were in vain, as he quickly disappeared into the shadows before they could even get their hands on him.

As they reached the bottom of the cavern, April landed almost unsteadily on her feet (both out of anger and lack of focus) near a small pond with a mural painted above it. Looking around the cavern for the disgusting little Nightmare King, she huffed in anger, as her staff continued to crackle with unused power. Even the other metal jewelry on her body was pulsing with electricity by this point, as she silently seethed in rage.

The others weren't that far behind her, as they came to land on the ground next to the younger spirit. Immediately, their eyes continued to scour the large cavern around them, only to feel their hearts fill with dread when they could find no sign of him.

Closing her eyes, and trying to recollect herself, April felt Jack walk up beside her. However, he didn't stop there, because then to her absolute and utter surprise, she found him braving her still pulsing power, as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Something that Bunny had never even done in her bouts of anger filled rages.

Almost immediately, as if the power and energy were sucked right out of her, April deflated underneath his touch, as a single tear fell from her cheek. Dropping her staff, as the electricity in her ceased, she quickly turned her body around and threw herself towards Jack; wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as if he were her last life line. April knew she barely knew him, but at that point in time she couldn't care less. He was the closest person to her…the only one to ever be courageous enough to touch her in her worst… and plus the feel of his cold temperature against her skin soothed her, and her smaller trembling frame. It almost helped to calm her, as the anger and fear currently ran rampant in her mind.

At her abrupt 'attack' upon him, Jack was at first shocked to say the least, but after a moment or two, he slowly wrapped his arms around April's lithe little frame and held her as tightly as he could. Within seconds he felt her shaking begin to pass, and her sobs slowly dying in the back of her throat. Though, that didn't stop his own heart from clenching in pain for the broken woman in his arms. He knew that he barely knew her, but there was something about her that was drawing him in…making him feel things he'd never felt before. One of those feelings was the need to protect her, and to comfort her. Something that he didn't often feel or do for many others.

Out of the corner of his eye, as he continued to softly run his hand across April's back in a gentle and soothing manner, he saw Bunny slowly making his way over to check on her.

"She alright," Bunny asked tentatively, reaching out to stroke his paw across her hair.

"For now," Jack replied, looking up at Bunny and giving him a slight nod.

Bunny sighed, before turning back to check on Tooth who was nearly in the same state. All the while, North and Sandy kept looking around as if Pitch would reappear at any moment. However, when nothing happened, and the two women had calmed down enough, North finally huffed out, "He's gone."

April stiffened in Jack's arms, before finally pulling away from his reluctant grasp, as she turned to look at North. Sniffling, she tried to quickly recollect herself, before picking up her staff. Once she was sure it was safe, she took hold of the rod and stood back up as she breathed out a despairingly sad sigh. Turning to look at North once again, she replied to him, almost mirroring Jack's words from a few minutes ago, "For now."

The group all gave a sigh in resignation, before nodding at her words.

It was true. He was gone for now, but this wasn't the end of everything. There was only more to come from here on out, and they needed to do something fast before everything they knew was lost. Before one of them suffered a worse fate at Pitch's hands.

April couldn't help glancing over at Bunny at that thought, as her mind filled with even worse possibilities. Before she knew what was crossing her mind, a single thought floated to the front of her mind that left her shivering in fear down to her very core, _'Before someone dies.'_

However, when she felt Jack rub a comforting hand up and down her back, April tensed, as another horrible thought came to her mind. A thought that, all thanks to Pitch's salaciously sickening actions, and repulsive words from earlier, now haunted her.

' _Hopefully we'll stop him before he gets his hands on me too,'_ April mused as well with another shiver, as she turned to look at Jack. Almost wondering if she could trust him to help her, and save her, if that time came. Part of her wanted to believe that he would, and yet another part…the part that filled her with fear and doubt…argued that she couldn't trust him to be there for her. That he was going to turn tail and run away, because in all honesty, why shouldn't he? Why should he even care for that matter? He barely knew her, and she meant nothing to him. Though, that small part of her that wanted to believe, wanted to hold out hope that this white-haired teen standing with her may actually have a soft spot that the others didn't know about. One that might end up saving them all….and also saving her. However, once again that doubt continued to consume her mind and soul, and rendered her nearly incapable of such trust.

It seemed Pitch's hard work to bring up the fears of her past, had definitely put the fear back into her heart, and seemed to have brought about uncertainty once again to cloud her mind once more.

The better question now, was if she could fight not only his, but her own dangerous mind?

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter; especially seeing Jack and April's sweet little infatuation for one another. Not to mention the obvious sexual tension they have between one another obviously lol. Besides which, you finally got to see Pitch, and his own horrible and disgusting infatuation for April. Doesn't it just make you want to gag! YUCK! However, you got to admit it's terrifying to see the effect Pitch's abilities have on poor young April. I wonder how she's going to deal with all of this later. Well, I guess you'll just have to find out next chapter huh? LOL.**

 **Anyway though, I'd like to give a special thanks to my lovely reviewers for my last chapter at this moment that were ever so kind enough to drop me a review _-_** _… emeralddawn0000…_ _destiel,spn..._ _Jennamycat… and GirlFish._

 **Your words were very deeply appreciated, and meant a lot to me as I try to continue to find enough time and strength to continue on with writing this story.**

 **Anyway though, I guess that's all for now folks. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought by sending me a review, and as always, if you have any questions, or concerns, just message me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Sincerely, DesireOfFantasy**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Jack and April love reviews. Especially Jack, cause you know that boy has got one hell of an ego lol. ;-)**


	7. I'm Only Human

**Welp, here's a new chapter for** _BE BRAVE_ _ **.**_ **Took me a while to edit it, and I'm not at all sure that all of the mistakes have been fixed, but it's probably the best I'm going to get it for now. More than likely I won't notice any more mistakes until I reread it later after posting it, and then go 'OH MY GOD I'M SUCH A IDIOT,' like I normally do LOL.**

 **Either way though, hopefully this will be fine for awhile until I can get some more chapters written. I haven't exactly had time to do so due to my schedule at work. They've been giving me more hours, and then the days I do have off, I find myself unable to remove myself from my very comfy bed. Pretty much I've been too exhausted to do much else at all. However, at this point I'm not going to complain too much considering I've now got insurance payments to make for my new car, so a little more hours and the exhaustion that sadly comes with it is a bit welcomed at this point. Though, I know it does upset you my wonderful readers, because it sadly does affect my posting. Don't fret too much though, because I will try to find some time to write, even if that means literally pulling my teeth to do so. I hate to leave you all hanging on this story. I really don't like that being done to me, so I understand how you would feel. Anyway though, I promise to keep updating as much as I can. Just please be patient with me in the meantime.**

 **Either way, hopefully you'll like this chapter, and it'll be able to quench your thirst for a little while until we get into the real good stuff. For the meantime, at least we get to see some more April and Jack interaction in this chapter, so hopefully that will settle your nerves if just for a bit.**

 **Anyways though, as always, please enjoy this exciting new edition to** _BE BRAVE_ **my wonderfully awesome readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything that pertains to it as much as I really wish I did. Cause let's be honest people, we would all love to own Jack Frost and his sexy little grin ;-). However, all I own is my character April Showers, and whatever**

* * *

" _I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human,"_

 **-Human by: Christina Perri**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: I'm Only Human**

"Are you alright," Jack asked softly, as April took a seat on a rock nearby, while North, Bunny, and Sandy stood huddle in a group nearby discussing the recent events that had just taken place. Not too far off from them Tooth sat huddled by the lake with a sorrow filled look adorning her features, as she held tightly to one of her golden tooth canisters; still trying in vain to keep herself from breaking at the loss of everything she knew. Though, with Baby Tooth's help, her mourning was slowly dissipating for the time being, as the little fairy comforted her mother.

April let out a long sigh, before nodding at Jack in what she hoped looked like reassurance. However, it seemed Jack was more observant that she gave the white-haired teen credit for, because in the next second he was kneeling in front of her; giving her a questioning look.

April tried her best to hide her inner turmoil of emotions. Tried to forget all that had happened, and all that Pitch had made her remember, but her eyes betrayed her as they glistened ever so slightly in front of Jack. Within seconds she found the young spirit rolling his eyes, before he quickly replied, "Yeah I'm sure you are."

April tried real hard to not roll her own eyes, but it was like fighting a losing battle. One where she knew nothing but trouble would come out of it. Casting her bright fuchsia eyes upwards to the ceiling of the cavern, she let out a long defeated breath, before bringing her eyes back down once again to meet Jack's.

"What difference would it make how I feel anyway, Jack? All that matters now is that we stop Pitch before something worse happens. There's no use dwelling on what hasalready come and passed," April confided, hoping in vain that he'd listen and let things go. However, catching Jack's intense and meaningful stare, April found herself quickly deflating, as her shoulders sagged in defeat.

There was no way Jack was getting ready to let this go, and she knew if she didn't tell him the truth, he'd just give her a harder time. His whole demeanor, since she first met him, screamed _'I know how to annoy you until I get what I want.'_ So, why should now be any different?

Letting out another long labored sigh in defeat, April finally muttered to him, "Fine, I'm not alright, okay."

Jack's eyes softened at her confession, before he slowly reached out a hand to wrap around one of hers.

Stiffening for a moment at his sudden touch, April eyes met his own icy blue orbs as everything in her screamed for her to pull away; to not trust this man, and to run before she let the guards around her break free, giving him access to destroy everything she had worked so hard to bottle up. Yes, it seemed Pitch's earlier intrusion into her fears had resurfaced all of her demons, and uncertainties. Reminded her why she shouldn't trust anyone, or let them in. 'Cause in her mind, they'd only end up hurting her in the end… just like Reece had done.

She didn't want to be played again.

However, as she continued to stare into his eyes, she reminded herself that these weren't Reece's chestnut colored ones, but Jack's own icy blues. That he was in fact, not Reece, and he was his own person. Just because he reminded her of her ex in many ways, didn't mean he was exactly like him. There was always hope that he wouldn't turn out like him, and that he wouldn't play with her emotions and mental state.

Jack was just trying to help her.

Comfort her.

So, with a renewed bout of courage, April felt herself beginning to relax underneath his touch.

Sadly though, it wasn't soon enough for Jack, as he quickly took notice of her strange demeanor. It nearly raised his own guards up, and had him swallowing words that he knew shouldn't be said out loud to someone so fragile right now.

Jack hated the fact that April felt the need to put her guards up around him, as if he were going to hurt her. Didn't she realize that he wasn't the enemy yet? Hadn't she seen him trying his hardest to let her in, and also comfort her as well when she needed it? Jack didn't just do that for everyone. In fact, there was a reason why he ended up pushing most people away. It was because he himself didn't want to be hurt after countless times of it being done to him before.

Didn't April see that they were just alike, and that he could help her? That he could find a way to make her see that not everyone that came around was looking for a fight, or a chance to hurt her? Didn't she realize that she could lean on someone else when she was feeling helpless, alone, and even scared?

Yes, Jack hated that April felt the need to put her guards up when he was around. He didn't want her to have to stay strong around him, even if she did barely know him.

Why though?

Well, honestly he didn't really know.

However, for whatever reason that he couldn't exactly understand, he wanted her to be comfortable around him; to let her guards down when he was near. To trust him enough to know that he wasn't a threat, and that he wouldn't hurt her.

Jack wasn't Pitch.

Jack didn't want to use her like Pitch wanted to.

At least, he assumed that from what he'd seen in the Nightmare King's eyes.

Either way, all Jack wanted was for April to let him in.

To trust him.

To be… well honestly, he wasn't even sure yet himself.

However, what he did know, is that after all of this was over, he didn't want this to be the last time he saw her for the next few centuries.

With those thoughts in mind, he finally put his staff down beside him, and reached up to place his other hand underneath her chin to make her look up at him and meet his gentle eyes.

"Hey, it's not okay. None of this is alright. But I'm here for you if you need me, and I promise not to try and runaway again. I'm going to help you through this, and we're going to stop Pitch. He isn't going to lay a hand on you as long as I'm breathing, you understand," Jack replied, as April's fuchsia colored eyes darted back and forth between his own frosty blue ones with what seemed almost like a growing admiration now; not to mention a look of bewildered surprise adding to it too.

Cautiously licking her lips in thought, she gave a slow nod of her head, before Jack smiled at her.

To him, it seemed that had broken down at least one wall of her guards, as she relaxed a little further in front of him, and with a sigh of his own in relief, Jack quickly went on to say, "Good. Now you listen here Princess, stop putting on a brave face for me. You don't have to keep putting up those guards, 'cause you aren't fooling me. I can see right through them, so if I ask you again if something's bothering you, please don't lie to me, 'cause I can't help you if you do."

Okay, so maybe his words just now weren't such a good idea, because in the next second he watched April's eyes flash in warning at him. Apparently he had just touched a slight nerve in her.

Glaring at him, April bit out scathingly towards him, "I don't need help."

However, her callous tone didn't deter him, as she found Jack simply squeezing her hand tighter, before moving his other hand from underneath her chin, to rest it upon her cheek.

The moment his cool fingers brushed across her ever growing blush, she felt herself internally relax, as the iciness of his palm radiated across her skin. It was so soothing, and gentle, that she really had to debate for a minute whether or not to yank it off, before finally coming to the conclusion that there was no way in hell she was getting ready to pull away.

'Cause to be honest…she wanted nothing more than this man in front of her to keep touching her like that.

Seeing this sudden change in her, Jake himself relaxed as a part inside of him silently cheered that she was letting him doing this. All the while another part of him, that he was afraid to admit sadly, wanted him to lean forward and do more than just hold her cheek. Thankfully, he was able to snuff that part out for the moment, as he went on to say what he needed to, to her.

"You know, everyone needs help now and again. Take it from me. I know where you've been," Jack answered her back meaningfully, as her eyes widened at his words.

Thinking she had offended him after her earlier words, and afraid he'd pull away and take his cool touch with him, she tried to mumble out an apology as fast as her lips would allow, "Jack, I didn't mean…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay. I've learned to take care of myself over the years, but you shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have to be strong, when you're shaking inside. You shouldn't have to go through what I went through. No one should," Jack replied sadly, as his eyes looked away from hers, and met the ground as memories from over the years crashed into him. Of all the times he was ignored, or pushed away by the other spirits. Of the anger and sadness he felt from it all, and learning to let it turn his heart into stone, and create a permanent chip on his shoulder to grow each passing day. He'd had to put on a brave face for too many years, and pretend like it didn't bother him, but the problem was…it did. It always had, and he'd be damned before this girl in front of him was forced to feel or do the same thing he had.

Jack felt a delicate hand place itself on his own cheek, before forcing him to look up at the woman in front of him.

"You're right. No one should. Not even you, Jack," April said giving him a sweet smile, as her eyes filled with something he couldn't quite understand, before she quickly went on to add as an afterthought, "I'm sorry, again. For being a bitch, of course. It's hard for me not to be. My past… well it's not pretty, and it's shaped me into who I am, and how I act. It's the reason why I put up those guards, and why I don't trust easily. Just…please have patience okay, and I promise I'll try to let you in, and I'll try to be nicer just as long as you do the same. 'Cause trust me when I say this, I could use another friend right now besides Bunny."

Jack nodded in understanding at her confession, but part of him couldn't help feeling like a piece of him just shattered when she'd said she needed a 'friend.' He knew that he liked her, and thought that she was beautiful. That the inner teenage hormones in him were screaming for him to whisk her away somewhere quiet and alone right now to have his way with her. However, he wasn't sure why this simple word bugged him. Though, deep down he had a feeling, as he remembered Pitch's words from earlier that now haunted him.

He liked April.

As more than just a friend.

…and more than just a woman he wanted to ravage.

Jack actually liked this woman sitting in front of him.

…and though he didn't want to admit it, he was slowly falling for this fuchsia-colored eyed girl that was now smiling in front of him.

Yes, it seemed there was definitely more than just a pretty face when it came to her, and every moment he was with her, another layer of this woman, (and himself in fact), was pulled away to reveal a new part that intrigued him even more.

' _I'm in deep,'_ Jack couldn't help thinking with a heavy sigh.

However, hearing Jack let out that long and labored exhale of air, April felt in that moment as if she might have said something wrong in her words to upset him. Though she couldn't really understand what it exactly was. Hell, she couldn't even understand why he cared so much for her to begin with, when in truth, he barely even knew her. Maybe it was because he'd spent three-hundred years as a loner, and saw in her what he saw in himself. Maybe he really just needed someone to understand what he was going through, just like herself. Either way, she had no clue, but a part of her…despite the fact that she loathed to admit it… kind of liked Jack, and his brazen personality.

It was true that he really did remind her a lot of her ex. Their personalities were nearly the same, even down to Jack's trademark smirk; and although April really wanted to keep pushing him away, and not let him in, the small reminders of Reece had her doing the opposite. It was like he was familiar, and in a good way…but then again maybe in a bad way too, and that's what scared her the most. She didn't want to get hurt by him if she let him in. She didn't want him to use her just for his own selfish needs like Reece did, and then turn tail and run like he had.

Even now, she could remember the day clearly when Reece had turned his back on her.

* * *

 _April, or May as it was at the time, had just gotten off work and was heading to her ex's car in the parking lot where he'd been waiting on her. Reaching the silver Lincoln Town car, she opened the passenger's side door, and was immediately met with the inviting scent that she knew all too well by now; one that she had once loved so long ago. It smelled of a sweet, but musky, cologne. Along with a hint of cigarette smoke that she knew all too well was his trademark by now due to his, and even hers at the time, nasty little habit._

 _Breathing in the familiar and inviting scent, May tossed her purse, and the few groceries she had picked up throughout the day during her breaks at work into the floorboard in front of the seat. Hoping inside the vehicle, as she tried her best to avoid eye contact with her ex in the next seat over, she shut the car door behind her._

 _She hated the fact that she'd had to call him to come pick her up tonight, but sadly he was the only one available to do so since everyone else was either busy, or didn't have a working car at the moment. However, from the slight glance that she'd had of his face, and the prominent smirk resting on his lips, she knew he was enjoying her tragic situation; enjoying the fact that she had to come running to him for help once again like always._

" _How was work," Reece asked casually, as he started up the car, and pulled out of the parking lot._

" _Fine," May answered flippantly, as she reached into her purse to pull out her phone, and text Dylan. God only knows she needed a distraction from her ex at the moment._

" _That's good," Reece smiled, before going on to ask, "So what have you been up to since everything?"_

" _Nothing much," May shrugged trying to keep her answers to a minimum amount of words. That way she wouldn't actually have to really converse with him, because she knew all too well what that would lead to. However, he wasn't about to have any of that._

" _So, who are you texting exactly? I thought everyone you knew would be in bed, or at work by now," Reece asked while rolling his eyes at her blatant attempts to ignore him; all the while growing even more frustrated and annoyed that his ex was purposely trying to avoid his charms._

 _Looking over at her ex finally, May glared, before casually answering back, "Dylan."_

 _Immediately, Reece rose a curious brow at her confession._

" _Who's Dylan? Is he your new boyfriend or something," Reece quickly questioned with what sounded like a hint of jealousy laced in his words. May gave an annoyed sigh, before once again turning around to look at him. His eyes were focused on the road, but they were hardened into a look of steel. However, that didn't deter him from leering at her with his trademark smirk like always._

" _Yeah, something like that. Why should you care anyways though, Reece? It's not like you cared when you tossed me to the curb for that slut Heather that claimed she was our friend," May hissed out, as she remembered the girl whom she had once called a friend. It's funny how she couldn't realize at the time that sometimes even wolves wear sheep's clothing._

" _Heather and I aren't together. She was just a quick fuck to be honest, and besides which, she's still too hung up on her baby daddy to notice I exist. I'll admit, I made a mistake leaving you May," Reece admitted with a solemn, (although now April knew well enough that it had been fake), look upon his face. Sighing, May tucked her phone into her pocket, and replied, "It's not like he's ever going to change for her either. I mean hell, before Dylan and I hooked up, Robby was in my bed as she was trying to call him a few weeks ago. All he cares about is his next lay."_

" _Wait a minute! You hooked up with Robby! Are you fucking kidding me! He said he didn't even like you, and that you weren't even remotely good-looking. That stupid fucker lied to me. That, or he's trying to get back at Heather for fucking around with me," Reece chuckled while shaking his head, as May rolled her eyes. It was always a game when it came to Reece. It was always just a little bit of fun to be had, even if it was at her expense._

" _Yeah well he didn't seem to care what I looked like or not, because he seemed quite happy as we were fooling around," May said darkly with a small chuckle._

" _Bet I'm still better though," Reece laughed with a proud smirk. May looked over at him, and suddenly felt the bitch in her come out to play as she shook her head, "Nope he was better." Reece's face fell at her words, before his trademark smirk quickly returned, "Really now? You want to bet on that, babe?"_

" _I don't have to. I already know what you can do, and that proves it enough for me right there," May chuckled, as she thought viciously, '_ Take that asshole. Let it eat at you that you're not as good as you think you are. _'_

" _Alright, whatever you say. We'll see though," Reece replied cheekily, as May raised a curious brow in his direction. However, she never got to ask what he meant as they pulled up to her house. Getting out of the car, she was going to reach for her things when Reece took them, and got out of the car before she could stop him. Huffing in annoyance, she followed him up the sidewalk to the door, and unlocked it with her house key to let him in._

 _She figured he'd leave once he'd helped her into the house, but he simply just took a seat on the couch and turned on the T.V. instead after dropping of her things in the kitchen. Turning to look at her, Reece cheekily patted the spot beside him for her to take. Sighing, she told him it would be a minute, as she rushed upstairs to change out of her work clothes and into her lazy wardrobe for the night. Coming back down stairs, she took a seat beside him, as they silently watched a movie playing on the television. All the while her mind kept wandering back to why he hadn't just left yet._

 _Though, before she knew what was happening, he had begun to talk to her. Albeit, it was about what they were watching at the moment, as they slowly conversed with one another civilly while commenting on the show in front of them. Then to her utter surprise, he began steering the conversation into another topic as he questioned how everything else was going for her; even bravely delving into asking if Dylan was a good guy, and if he treated her right._

 _Before she knew it, she found herself enjoying his company, and was reminded of what it was like before everything had happened to them. Before he'd turned into an asshole, and ruined their lives. Before he had lied to her, and hurt her so many times._

 _It was refreshing to see this change._

 _However, within no time, the two were finding themselves being drawn closer to one another, as the drinks that May had jacked from her Uncle's private stash upstairs were beginning to take their effect on them._

 _Finally, as the movie ended in front of them, Reece looked over at May, and replied, "I miss you May. I really did make a mistake, and I really do wish I could take it all back, even if I can't. I just hope you can forgive me for everything, because… well I still love you, and it's been hard without you."_

 _May's eyes softened, and before she realized what she was doing, she'd leaned in to meet his lips._

 _As soon as the kiss started, it was like it wouldn't stop. His lips were like fire melting right through her soul, and through her stone cold heart. As his hands roamed over her body it set her aflame with a desire she hadn't felt in so long. She knew everything about it was wrong, and that she was betraying Dylan, but god had she missed this man despite her anger towards him._

 _Before either of them knew what was happening, their clothes were gone, and they were left panting on the living room couch wrapped up in each other with a blanket thrown over their bodies. Looking over at Reece, May smiled, as she said, "I love you."_

" _I love you too, May," Reece grinned, as he leaned over to give her another kiss, before quickly breaking it to ask, "By the way, does this prove I'm better than Robby, or that Dylan guy?"_

 _May rolled her eyes at his words, and gave him a firm smack to the chest, not yet realizing exactly what he'd done, or why he'd done it._

 _No, she didn't realize why he did all of this until a few weeks later when she tried to ring him up, only to find him ignoring her calls. She didn't even fully realize what had happened even when she found out he and Robby had made up through Facebook. No, she only realized what had happened once he finally texted her to tell her that he'd found someone else to play his wicked little games with, and only then did the puzzle finally come together._

 _He'd played her._

 _Like he always did._

 _He'd used her, and then left her once more._

 _And she'd broken Dylan's heart in the process for falling for his stupid little game._

* * *

Blinking her eyes, as the memories finally left her, April felt the bitterness from them once again settle into deepest pit of her stomach. It was hard to let go of the past. Hard to forget when that's all you had left.

It's nearly impossible to trust someone again after you've been hurt a million times before; played like a game till you're left broken and bruised, lying on the cold hard ground praying for it all to leave your mind so you can finally be at peace.

However, Jack wasn't Reece, though he did still have the potential to be like him, and that's what scared her.

Although, she guessed for now at least that she'd at least try to let him in, and have courage that the past wouldn't repeat itself. Yet, that didn't mean she would let all of her guards down just yet, because April absolutely refused to make the same mistake twice. She refused to let someone else hurt her again, and ruin her life once more.

Sighing, April met Jack's eyes once more, as she reassuringly muttered to his curious eyes, "Thanks Jack, for everything. However, I think right now, we should probably focus on Tooth. She needs someone a lot more than I do at the moment."

Jack gave April a small smile in understanding, as he noticed her nod towards the large fairy sitting a little ways off from them still trying in vain to keep herself together. She was still holding onto that tooth canister from earlier, as if it were her last life line. All the while Baby Tooth continued to try to console her heart broken mother to no avail. Coming to a quick decision, Jack calmly got to his feet as he brushed the invisible dirt off of himself. Picking up his staff lying next to him, he reached out a tentative hand for April to take.

Forcing a smile at him, she reached over and took his hand as he hauled her to her feet; all the while he motioned for her to follow him over to Tooth who seemed to have yet to notice anything going on around her.

As they slowly approached the fairy sitting by the pond's edge, they noticed her stiffen slightly at their approach. However, quickly realizing she wasn't in any danger, she slowly relaxed, as she continued to clutch tightly onto the tooth canister; looking almost as if her whole world had just been ripped away. Both Jack and April softened at her appearance, as they carefully knelt down next to her; April a little closer to her side then Jack, as she placed a comforting hand on the fairy's shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm sorry about the fairies," Jack whispered sadly, as he watched Baby Tooth fluttering around the three of them in concern; obviously feeling just as solemn for the loss of her sisters from the tightly pained look adorning her features.

"I really do wish we had gotten here sooner Tooth. Maybe we could have done more. Maybe we could have saved them," April murmured regrettably as Tooth reached up, and placed her delicate hand over April's, as she gave it a reassuring squeeze that only a mother would know how to give. Instantly, April felt her eyes water ever so slightly at the touch. However, she quickly pushed back her oncoming emotions for Tooth's sake.

She needed to be strong for Tooth right now.

Shrugging towards the two younger spirits, Tooth replied sadly, "You should have seen them. They put up such a fight."

Smiling, April nodded over to the little fairy still currently flittering around the three of them, as she reassured the larger fairy, "I'm sure they did. Especially after seeing how Baby Tooth here handled everything, I know they did." Hearing the compliment towards her, the little fairy stopped mid-flutter for a moment to smile at the pink-haired teen who was grinning just as brightly back at her. Looking up, Tooth noticed the warming exchange between her fairy and April, and felt a small smile grace her lips. Glancing over to April and Jack, Tooth replied, "I think she really likes you two now, after all you did. You saved her, and for that I'll never be able to repay you enough for your kindness."

"Don't worry about it. It was the right thing to do, and besides, Baby Tooth here is a little sweetheart. I just couldn't let Pitch and his nightmares take her," April replied back to her softly, while turning her hand over underneath Tooth's and giving it a gentle squeeze back. The larger fairy only continued to smile brighter back at the younger spring spirit before her, as she amusedly took notice of Jack's eyes fawning over the beautiful girl. It seemed that maybe these two seasonal spirits had a thing for one another that not even they knew yet. Though, she couldn't help but silently giggle at the thought, as a memory from long ago flittered across her mind of another boy and girl who'd had nearly the same problem.

Though, that memory was quickly wiped away when she was pulled from her thoughts once again by Jack's next words.

"What I don't understand is why would Pitch take the teeth too," Jack curiously asked from beside the two female spirits as their brows rose in astonishment at his words. Tooth, he probably could understand, but April… well he figured she knew just as little as he did.

Obviously he was wrong, as she tilted her head at him quizzically; wondering just exactly how a two-year-old spirit like herself would know more than a three-hundred-year-old spirit did. However, as she noticed Bunny out of the corner of her eyes, it was then that April realized why.

If it wasn't for Bunny, she probably would have been much worse off with her knowledge than Jack was. It was only because of the spring spirit and his stories that she knew well enough to know that the teeth were more than just what they seemed.

However, that still didn't explain how Jack, as old as he was, didn't seem to realize this. Thankfully, before April could stick her foot in her mouth, Tooth beat her too it…albeit a little more gently.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them," Tooth explained to Jack, and apparently also to April as she assumed the other younger spirit also didn't know; which she of course was right.

' _At least just a little bit,'_ April couldn't help thinking, as she nodded along to Tooth's words absentmindedly.

It was true that the younger spring spirit had been given a lot of information by the older one, but only enough to get her by in this new world, and keep her from sounding so naïve to his own no-nonsense ears. It had grated on Bunny's nerves whenever she use to spout off about her own stories that she'd heard from her childhood years that weren't exactly true, and had only been made up to entertain the children. However, even then with all that he'd taught her, she still didn't know everything. Most things he'd kept to himself since it was either Guardian business, or he thought she just didn't need to know. Although, she knew a lot of it was to protect her, and try to keep her safe; at least if the whole Pitch fiasco back at the workshop wasn't any clear indication to his methods when it came down to everything.

Either way though, April only knew that the teeth had some kind of meaning, and that there was a purpose as to why the fairies collected them. However, she didn't exactly know what they were meant for entirely. So, raising a curious brow towards Tooth, April inquisitively asked, "What do you mean?"

"That's why we collect the teeth, guys. They hold the most important memories of childhood," Tooth insisted, as she made to get up from her perch on the grass in front of them. April removed her hand from Tooth's shoulder, as she fluttered back up into the air, and motioned over to the mural above the pond in front of them. Jack stood back up as well, and helped to pull April to her feet also so that they could follow after the fairy. However, not letting go of her hand, he pulled April along towards the pond, as Tooth flew over it and closer to the mural to point it out a little better.

Sauntering on behind the fairy, April soon noticed the pond coming closer, and knew that was where their trek was getting ready to end. Even if April did have control over the wind and rain, she definitely couldn't walk on water. Though it seemed that didn't bother Jack, and as soon as they made it to the edge of the pond, she realized just why.

The moment Jack's feet touched the water in front of him, it began to coat over with a thick layer of ice; just enough to hold both himself and April as they made their way across, and towards Tooth. April couldn't help smiling in wonder at Jack's amazing abilities, as she silently slid across the ice with him. She almost felt like a little girl again, as she delicately placed her feet upon the ice, reveling in the cool feel of it against her bare skin.

Noticing this, Jack grinned back brightly at her, before giving her hand another gentler squeeze. Something that made the butterflies spring forth inside of April's stomach as she, and Jack, turned their focus back to Tooth; both now donning bright cherry red blushes.

Coming to a stop in front of the mural; which was a painting of herself collecting teeth from children from all over the world. Tooth continued on to explain to them, while pointing upward at the beautiful design, "My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what is important, we help them."

"So that's why Pitch wanted them? He didn't want the children remembering what's important. He didn't want them to remember the spirits of the world," April admonished, as a scowl finally fell across her and Jack's lips, once their previous blushes had decided to vanish.

"Yes, that's why he took them. Why he took all of them in fact. To keep the children from remembering me, or the other Guardians while he tries to snuff out all the lights," Tooth nodded solemnly, as the heart breaking expression returned to her eyes. April could only shake her head in anger at that fact.

"That's…That's just horrible. How can he… god he's such a fucking jerk," April growled out childishly, as her free hand clenched into a fist. However, as Jack's own hand tightened on her own, she began to relax just a little, as she realized just how immature she had really sounded in that second. Though, she couldn't help how she really felt. She couldn't help that it was indeed awful, and that Pitch really was a jerk. Yet, if she'd been in his shoes, she could see now why he did it. Even if the whole situation still really pissed her off.

Glancing back up, she found Tooth once again staring sadly at the mural before her. However, as April's own eyes roamed over the painting, a sudden thought immediately crossed her mind as her eyes just now caught Jack's figure out of the corner of them. Quickly looking over at Tooth, she hurriedly asked, "You collected everyone's teeth right? Everyone's teeth were here no matter whether they were alive or not, right?"

Tooth looked over at the younger spirit questioningly, before nodding her head, as she went on to answer slowly, "Yes. We had everyone's here. We even had yours April. And yours too, Jack." With a nod towards Jack from Tooth, and the woman's words now running rampant through April's mind, April swiftly turned towards Jack with wide eyes; his words from earlier now weighing heavily on the back of her mind. The words that she could swear he'd only just told her just moments ago if she didn't know better.

The conversation they'd had back at North's workshop was replaying in her head over and over, filling her mind with hope for the boy next to her.

Was it possible?

Could this be his way of learning of his past?

April would be the first one to admit, that remembering your past wasn't always a good thing. However, she knew how much it meant to Jack, and as she continued to gaze into his wonder-filled eyes, it seemed Jack had also come to the same conclusion that she had. Slowly, his eyes widened even further at the fairy's words from just now.

"M-my memories," Jack asked looking to Tooth once again as if looking for confirmation for this wonderful news.

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost," Tooth replied with a curious smile towards him, not yet fully understanding why this concerned Jack so much.

Shaking his head in disbelief at her words, Jack almost couldn't believe that the answers that he had been searching for…for so long for that matter… could be answered so easily, and right now. Letting go of April's hand, he backed away from the two female spirits, as he began to mumble back to them, as if trying to convince himself that none of this could actually be true, "But I-I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

"Of course you were," Tooth insisted, as she looked at him with sympathy, just now starting to realize what was going on, as she met April's gaze.

Shaking her head, April cautiously approached the winter spirit in front of her, as she calmly stated, "Jack, we were all somebody before we were chosen. You know this. I even told you I wasn't always a spirit, and then Manny came along and chose me to be April Showers. Before that I was a normal girl, who lived a normal life, and had normal friends and family. Even you, Jack, were somebody, before you became what you are now."

Jack continued to shake his head in disbelief at them, before finally looking up at April, and breathing out questioningly in an innocent voice almost fit for a child, "What?"

"It's true, Jack," April encouraged him to understand, as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, while Bunny's voice just now met their ears from a ways away, "Hey, I told you never to mention that!"

April looked over to her friend, as the other two men laughed at his expense for something that had obviously occurred not too long ago that was obviously embarrassing for him. More than likely something she had done to him, and he had told one of the other two in confidence. It seemed April was always causing trouble for her friend, but it was just how their relationship worked. Like brother and sister.

Only, she had had a real brother once.

True, he had been younger than her, and her half-brother might she add, but he had been her brother nonetheless even if their relationship had been a bit strained. Either way though, once she had been found by him a year ago, and as their relationship grew, she found herself treating Bunny exactly how she had treated Harley. If it wasn't for her past, it wouldn't have shaped her into what she was now.

Shaking her head of the thought, she looked back over at Jack, as she once again insisted with renewed vigor, "It's true Jack. We all had lives before this. We all had families; brothers or sisters, mothers and fathers, and even other friends before Manny made us into what we are now. Even you Jack, of that I'm sure. Do you honestly think you just appeared out of thin air?" April gave Jack a wry smile to lift his spirits, but Jack was still going over everything inside his head. He may have been there physically, but at that moment he was somewhere else farther away mentally as if he were suddenly remembering something.

Continuing to shake his head with a clouded look over his eyes, he shrugged April off, as he exclaimed, "The night at the pond… I-I just always assumed that…"

However, after a brief moment through his mumblings, April and Tooth watched as his eyes refocused, before suddenly they snapped up to meet them again. Rushing forwards, Jack demanded shakily, "A-are you…Are you saying I had a life before that, w-with a…a home and a family?"

"You really don't remember," Tooth questioned, glancing back and forth between Jack and April curiously, as she finally concluded what was going on in front of her, and why Jack and April had reacted the way they did just a few moments ago.

"All these years the answers were right here," Jack exclaimed, as his grin grew larger across his face, as realization just finally began to really dawn on him. Hoping around erratically at the mere excitement of finally being able to learn about his past, he turned to Tooth, and asked, "If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me!"

April winced at his words, as she knew all too well that knowing your past didn't always mean you knew why you were here. She had learned that in the long run throughout her time as a spirit. No, the only way to truly know was for Manny to say something, and it's not like he was fessing up to her, or anyone for that matter, anytime soon.

Frowning, April looked over to see Jack take to the air, as he urged Tooth to show him where his prized teeth were, but April already knew that wasn't about to happen. And why you may wonder?

Pitch.

Because Pitch took the teeth.

He took all the teeth.

Including Jack's.

"I-I can't Jack. Pitch has them," Tooth explained regrettably, as she and April looked over at Jack with sympathy filling their sadden eyes. It was at that moment that the others, who'd been in their own world for the past while, finally tuned into the conversation after hearing Jack's voice raise a few octaves over the other females.

As Tooth's words finally hit him, Jack froze midair, before he quickly came down to land on a rock above the rest of the group. Turning towards them, he pointed his staff at the female duo with a look of excitement in his eyes, as he swiftly explained to the others with a renewed sense of hope, "Then we have to get them back."

"Jack…" April started to say, however Tooth's sudden surprised cry cut off whatever she was about to tell the winter spirit. Looking over at Tooth's stricken face, as she looked down at herself in horror, April immediately realized why the troubled fairy had made the heart wrenching sound.

Not only was the palace above them starting to deteriorate, but now, it seemed so was Tooth, as April, Jack, and the others watched in silent horror as a few of her feathers slipped from her body, and then unceremoniously plummeted to the ground around her. Within seconds they disintegrated, leaving a cold knowing silence to fall over the group.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the stunning truth behind Pitch's words from earlier, one that now seemed to be coming true before her very own eyes, April quickly reached out to steady Tooth as she wobbled slightly in mid-air.

"Tooth, are you alright," April questioned, as she looked at the other woman fearfully.

"The children! We're too late," Tooth exclaimed in an almost painful gasp, as April found her gaze being quickly pulled away from the terrified fairy in front of her, and to the mural behind them slowly corroding away along with everything else within the vicinity.

April could feel her heart breaking as she watched the painting disappear before her very eyes. It nearly cut her in two as she watched as Tooth's figure melted away from the wall. However, nothing hurt her as much as when she watched the children's smiling faces vanish from her sight. It was like an omen.

An omen that seemed to very well be coming true.

Tooth was right.

They were too late.

There was no way to fix this.

Turning to look at Jack, as if struggling to find something to keep her grounded in this moment, she saw his gaze widen significantly as he took in her own horror filled stare. Tooth's words echoing heavily through their heads, as well as the other Guardians who had been watching the display before them silently.

It was almost like a painful mantra being sung in their minds, and with every syllable another piece of their hearts broke at what they were having to deal with because of the horrible Nightmare King's actions.

"No! No! No such thing as too late," North finally yelled angrily while looking at the group before him, as he waved his twin swords around furiously.

Pacing back and forth, North tried to rack his brain for anything that could help their situation; anything that could keep them from losing their friend. However, all this got him was a weird stare from April, as she quietly watched him; silently wondering if this enormous man in front of her had finally lost his marbles. Though, just when it seemed all was for nothing, an idea suddenly struck him, and his eyes immediately filled with renewed hope.

Turning to the others, he exclaimed to them excitedly, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, IDEA!" Then, at those words, he swung his sword towards Bunny animatedly, who quickly backed up in fear at the pointy weapon being shoved in his direction.

April and the others could only raise curious brows at this odd display, as their amused expressions met Bunny's worried ones.

However, taking no notice of the others silent exchange of looks, North went on to explain quite energetically to the group around him, "Ve will collect the teeth!"

Though the moment the words fell from his lips, it seemed as if all color drained from the others expressions, as they looked over at him in both horror and disbelief. Even Tooth couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth, as she exclaimed in extreme surprise, "WHAT!"

April herself couldn't even contain yelling out in shock right behind Tooth's own exclamation, "EXCUSE ME!"

North looked over at the two women smugly, before turning to Tooth to explain, "Ve get teeth, children keep believing in you."

Tooth shook her head in discouragement, before quickly going on to insist, "We're talking seven continents, and millions of kids!"

"It's impossible North," April seconded Tooth's words, as North shook his head. Holding his arms out in a devil-may-care attitude, as he gazed at the two women confidently, he countered back at them, "Give me break. You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day," Bunny quickly replied, backing him up, as his gaze shifted between Tooth and April.

It seemed as if April's friend had finally lost his mind too.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly went on to remind Bunny exactly why this wouldn't work.

"Yeah, but that's totally different Bunny. You're eggs have legs. These are teeth we are talking about, right Tooth," April exclaimed looking over to fairy next to her for back up of her own. However, as she saw the woman biting her lip in concentration, it seemed North's and Bunny's argument was slowly winning her out. April thought that surely Tooth would think about all of this logically, but obviously this woman beside her had lost her mind as well. Growling in frustration, as she threw her arms into the air, April explained, "You're all crazy!"

"We have to be, Sheila. It's how we get our jobs done," Bunny said while winking at the girl in front of him cockily.

Rolling her eyes, April looked up towards Jack as if willing him to talk reason into the group, but North quickly beat her to the punch, as he himself turned toward Jack, and replied, "And, Jack, if you help us, ve vill get you your memories."

Staring at the behemoth of a man in front of her in shock at his words, April couldn't believe his audacity. That was a very big promise, and there was no guarantee that any of this was going to work in the first place. How could he even promise Jack that?

However, when April turned to look at Jack, and saw the look of determination on his face, she knew that her reasoning was slowly being overturned. April's argument had already been lost the moment North had made him that promise. She knew the moment she saw Jack smirk, and began to open his mouth, that it was all over.

Looking at the group around him, Jack announced to them all happily, "I'm in."

At his words, April could only roll her eyes in frustration as she let out a long loud groan.

This was all too much, and April had finally reached her limit. Throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation, she shouted at the group around her, "You're all nuts! I swear it on my life." With that finally said, she quickly turned to walk away from them.

As far as she was concerned, she was done. These spirits had finally lost their marbles, and there was no way she was about to be a part of this ludicrous idea going on.

However, it seemed Bunny had other ideas of convincing her.

"Not so fast Sheila. You know this is the right thing to do. In fact, you of all people know it is. So please, listen to me when I say, trust us. Trust me, that we can do this; that _you_ can do this. 'Cause to be perfectly honest, we could really use your help. Besides which, think of all those ankle-biters out there. Do you really want us, or even you for that matter, to disappoint them," Bunny insisted, as he hopped over to stand in front of April's retreating form.

"Bunny, we're not an army of little fairies. This idea…it's impossible," April admonished, as Bunny shook his head, and replied, "You don't think we know that? But this is the only option we have to save Tooth…to save all of us for that matter. Come on, Sheila. Have a little hope… have a little courage that we will succeed."

April sighed as she looked into Bunny's pleading bright green eyes in front of her. Her memory of the dream she'd had not so long ago before all of this went down flashed before her eyes, and she couldn't help thinking that he was right. If they didn't try then that dream was only going to end up coming true, and she would end up losing her only surrogate brother that she had. She couldn't risk not trying. He was right, she needed to have a little hope…she needed to be brave and face the storm that was coming head on, and have courage and faith that they could ride it out until they finally saw the light at the end of it.

Suddenly feeling another presence behind her, and a cool hand being placed upon her shoulder, April turned her head to find Jack staring at her encouragingly, and just as pleadingly.

"Please April, they need your help. Besides, weren't you the one that told me to have a little courage anyways," Jack insisted wryly, as he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. April found that she could only shake her head at him as he threw her words from earlier right back at her face.

Damn, why did she have to be so noble all the time!

"Please April, Bunny needs you, the Guardians and all the children need you… _I_ need you," Jack said almost whispering the last part with a strange look filling his eyes; a look that instantly sent April's fragile heart beating a mile a minute for some odd reason that she couldn't even begin to fathom.

Slowly, April found her light fuchsia orbs turning to bore into Jack's own icy blues, which at the moment looked almost sea green in the lighting around them. Why she noticed this odd change in them, was beyond her, but Pitch's words from earlier seemed to mock her; even almost had her questioning the validity of them.

Could it be slightly possible…just slightly of course…that she might like Jack?

That he might even like her?

Shaking her head, as the thoughts continued to run rampant in her mind, she looked at Jack one last time before coming to a sudden decision.

Despite everything else going on, he and Bunny were right.

She had to do this.

So, as she forced herself to stop biting her lip, she found herself letting out a defeated sigh before turning to the others to let them know her answer.

"Fine," she finally whispered, as the others around her whooped in happiness at her words. Even Jack and Bunny were giving her smug grins, as her eyes narrowed in on them. Though, April knew that in just a second those grins were about to be wiped away clean when she went on to speak her next words to the group around her.

Turning her gaze back around to the rest of the Guardians, she went on cautiously to announce, "However, on one condition."

Immediately the celebrating died down, as everyone turned back to look at her quizzically. Though, it seemed Tooth was the only one who had enough courage to finally ask what it was.

"Sure, anything," Tooth smiled at her, as the others continued to look at her curiously.

"All I ask is that when the time comes, I get first crack at Pitch. 'Cause that bastard's going to regret ever laying his slimy little perverted fingers on me. Not to mention messing with Bunny. No one hurts Bunny except me," April said while grinning maliciously at the thought of sticking it to the Nightmare King.

At her words though, the others around her slowly began to relax, but there was still a look of trepidation in their eyes. To be honest, they were worried about her; worried about her sanity after seeing her reaction to Pitch earlier. Whatever fears she had seemed to have only amplified his powers and his strength. If the Guardians and Jack were being honest, they wanted nothing more than to keep April away from the Nightmare King. Though, if this is what it took to get her to help, then so be it. They assumed they would just have to handle that certain problem when the time came.

Finally, after a few seconds of deliberating, Bunny turned to look at April as he merely rolled his eyes at her suggestion, but with a long tired sigh, he still reached out and gave his friend's shoulder a quick pat of reassurance.

"Fine, whatever you want, Sheila," Bunny said forcing out a chuckle.

Don't get him wrong, it warmed Bunny's heart that she wanted to avenge him, and get back at Pitch for all that he had done. However, April was like a sister to him, and he a brother to her. If he lost her, or God forbid, Pitch did something to her (used her for his own gain), well to be perfectly blunt, he'd lose it. However, if this promise placated her for now, and got her to help, he was all for it. He would just have to worry about the consequences later.

Noticing Jack's wary look out of the corner of his eyes though, it seemed that Frostbite shared his own similar thoughts. However, instead of speaking his mind like Bunny was sure he wanted to, the younger spirit simply went on to insist cheekily to April, "Trust me, I'll even hold down the creep for you."

"I'll make sure to hold you to that, Frost," April giggled back at him, before she turned around to finally ask the others, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

The group all gave an excited nod at her words…all except for North, who looked slightly sheepish at that moment. When they finally noticed his strange expression, the group all turned to look at him curiously, as he went on to explain to them hurriedly, "Eh it might be a few minutes. Sleigh needs a bit of tinkering done to it after Jack over here crashed it. Von't take long, I promise."

The others all simply rolled their eyes, and glared at Jack who had enough sense to look at least a little ashamed, before following North back up to sleigh above them. All the while April found herself hanging back as the acceptance of what she'd just agreed to finally washed over her. She knew that this whole idea was preposterous, but she also knew they had to do this. They needed to keep the kids believing in the Guardians. However, that still didn't seem to ease her worries, and as she twiddled with her staff back and forth in her hands, she knew that her concern was slowly starting to show in her eyes.

It was the same concern that she knew Jack didn't miss, as he went to walk past her.

Noticing that something was wrong with her, Jack told the others to head on without him, as he hung back to be with her. From what he could tell, and from what she had said earlier, Jack knew she needed a friend right now. Though, to be perfectly honest, Jack also wanted to avoid the pointed glares towards him for crashing the sleigh earlier too.

He guessed he could kill two birds with one stone, right?

Coming to stand in front of April, he decided to take a different route, instead of attacking the problem head on.

"By the way, speaking of the crash from earlier, you're okay right? I mean, I know you got flung pretty hard off of the sleigh," Jack asked in concern as he eyed the slight scrapes on April's knees and arms.

"Eh it's nothing that won't heal, but otherwise I'm all good. I'm just a little sore, that's about it," April insisted, as Jack nodded before choosing to step closer to her; just now noticing a slight bump on the side of her head.

Suddenly reaching out, he placed his palm against her forehead as gently as he'd seen a mother once do to her child. To say April was slightly shocked at the movement would probably be an understatement, however, within seconds, she instantly melted under his touch when she felt a burst of cold seep through his hands, and onto the slight bump; relieving the pain that she'd had since the crash almost immediately.

"Oh that feels so good," April moaned while leaning into his touch, as Jack smirked at her.

However, despite the smug smirk he held, another part of him, though he deeply regretted to admit it, twitched as she made that delicious sound.

' _Yep, she's definitely going to end up being my downfall_ ,' Jack thought, as he continued to gently run his fingers over the bruised area across her forehead.

"Don't get to excited now," Jack quipped cheekily, as April snorted at his comment with her eyes still closed; enjoying the feeling his hand was giving her.

"You wish Frost," April chuckled back at him, not noticing as Jack swallowed a large lump in the back of his throat at her words.

' _Yep, yeah I do actually. Probably more than anything at this moment_ ,' Jack thought against his better judgment. However, the shocking words that came tumbling out of his mouth next thankfully didn't sound as desperate as they did in his mind. Which was probably a good thing considering what happened after they did.

"Eh maybe," Jack found himself replying honestly back to her without really thinking it through. Instantly, April tensed underneath his hand as her eyes shot open to look up at the white-haired teen in front of her wearing the same look of shock as she herself wore at that moment.

"W-what," April asked, as Jack quickly retracted his hand, and replied nervously, "Um n-nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Jack…" April started, but Jack just gave her an impish little grin, before stating, "I was joking. Relax, princess."

April raised a curious brow at the man in front of her, but otherwise went on to give him a slight dejected shrug, as she simply replied back, "Whatever then, I guess."

However, as April went to turn away from Jack, something inside of him began to slightly panic, and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself reaching out to clasp her hand in his own. April tensed once more, but otherwise allowed it, as he began to pull her over to him.

Turning her around to face him, he carefully licked his lips, as he tried to grasp onto the reason of why he had done that. However, when he came up with no decent reasoning to explain it to her, he chose to go with the simplest option.

"Remember, don't go putting up those barriers again, alright," Jack told her nervously, as April continued to look up at him with a hard gaze. Her eyes seemed to be like the very storms she created, and if he looked close enough, he could almost swear he saw lightning flashing inside of those deep fuchsia pools.

He knew he was in trouble at that moment.

"I won't, but remember you're promise not to either," April reminded him almost bitingly, as he gave her a shaky nod.

"Alright, I promise," Jack tried to reassure her, as April simply nodded at him, before giving his hand a gentle squeeze. One that he was surprised she possessed in that moment, but then again, April had been an enigma to him from the beginning. Why should now be any different?

Finally, April pulled away.

To her, the whole thing with Jack was unnerving. One minute she wanted to punch his face in, and the next…well the next, as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to grab him by both sides of said face, and crush her lips against his. Jack, as simply as she could put it, made her mind a gooey pile of mush when she was around him. He confused her, and at the same time challenged her. He was like a breath of fresh air, but at the same time stifling and it made her want to run for the hills. If there was one song that could remind April of Jack in that moment, it was probably Katy Perry's _Hot N' Cold_.

And just like that song, she wished it would just end.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she began to make her way back up to the others, however Jack once again stopped her, when he called out, "Hey April."

Slowly, she turned around once more, looking probably slightly agitated with him, but all the same standing there with open ears, as she waited for him to finally speak his mind.

"Yes," she prompted.

"Uh… you said you remembered your past right?"

"Yeah, I did," she answered with a slow nod. Not really sure where he was going with this now.

"Does it help? I mean knowing about all of it. Does it help you understand why Manny put you here a little more," Jack questioned with a child-like look in his eyes; an innocence that broke through April's guards almost immediately, and softened her heart, and the look in her eyes.

"Honestly, for me… no, not really," April explained, as she turned her eyes to look away from Jack's disheartened ones. Crossing her arms, as her memories once again flooded back to her, and the night of the crash was once again relieved in her mind, she felt tears that had been stored away for a long time begin to prick at her eyes. However, she quickly blinked them away, before going on to say, "But that doesn't mean they won't for you though. Everyone's made differently, Jack."

Jack simply nodded at her words. She was right, everyone was made differently. His memories could either help him, or do nothing at all for him. Though, that still wasn't going to stop him from trying. He needed this to be honest. He needed the closure it would bring, and the uncertainty it would kill. However, as his eyes met April's, and he saw the guarded look they were now holding, that thought immediately left his mind, and was quickly replaced with another.

It was a thought that had been bugging him ever since he'd first met April, and saw the strange look in her eyes then, as she explained her age to him. It was also the thought that came pouring out of his mouth next before he could think to stop it.

"How did you… how did you end up like this, if you don't mind me asking," Jack wondered out loud, as April stiffened at his words. Snapping her head back to look at the winter spirit, her eyes hardened once more, as she answered him forlornly, "I died, Jack."

Not going on to explain any further, she simply added just as quickly before turning away, "And that's all you need to know for now."

"April, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a sore subject," April whispered, before finally taking to the air to go and meet with the others. All the while, Jack remained where he was, as he silently chastised himself for asking such a personal question. He should have known better. He should have let it go, but no. He had to be an idiot, and ask anyway out of stupid curiosity.

Now April was going to end up putting those barriers back around her heart again, and they were going to be more guarded than ever. It was going to be even harder getting her to open up to him now.

"I'm such an idiot," Jack cursed, running a frustrated hand through his hair, before taking a minute to quickly collect himself. Sighing, Jack finally took to the air to go meet with the others as well. All the while, hoping the damage wasn't too bad.

And he didn't mean just the sleigh.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter; especially seeing Jack and April's little talk. Can you say 'future drama' lol. Either way, hopefully this chapter will be okay for now, and hopefully you won't hate me too much for not adding more for now. At least we finally got to see a small scene of April's past with Reece, and how horrible he was. It's sad that that actually happened to me. My ex really was a manipulator, but alas, I'm better off without him now, and so is my character. Besides which, April's found Jack now, and that's something I'm sure all of us would rather enjoy lol. Either way, like I said, there's drama on the horizon, and just a little tip for next chapter, we finally get to hear April's full story of how she came to be, and what she's had to go through. Hopefully it will help you understand her odd character a little more. Either way though, for now I leave you all with this. ;-)**

 **Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to my lovely reviewers for my last chapter at this moment that were ever so kind enough to drop me a review** _ **-**_ _… Gamerpro151… WritingAurora... GirlFish… IAmSherlocked123… and 7oony._

 **Your words were very deeply appreciated, and meant a lot to me as I try to continue to find enough time and strength to continue on with writing this story.**

 **Anyway though, I guess that's all for now folks. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought by sending me a review, and as always, if you have any questions, or concerns, just message me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Sincerely, DesireOfFantasy**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Jack and April love reviews. Especially Jack, cause you know that boy has got one hell of an ego lol. ;-)**


	8. How Could This Happen

**Welp, here's a new chapter for** _BE BRAVE_ _ **.**_ **I didn't have as much time to edit it as usually since I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, and plus I've sadly caught up to my writing. However, I had to get this one out for my sake, and for yours since the last chapter wasn't as awesome. This one isn't that much better, but we do finally get a look into April's past, and get to learn more about her, and her struggles. Plus we finally get to see some more Jack and April action. ;-)**

 **Either way though, hopefully this chapter will be fine for quite awhile until I can get some more chapters written and edited. It may take a long while, but please, I beg of you, bear with it for me and the story. It'll be worth it in the end. I promise.**

 **Anyway, hopefully you'll like this chapter, and it'll be able to quench your thirst for awhile until we get into the real good stuff. For the meantime, at least we get to see some more April and Jack interaction in this chapter, so hopefully that will settle your nerves if just for a bit.**

 **Anyways though, as always, please enjoy this interesting new edition to** _BE BRAVE_ **my wonderfully awesome readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything that pertains to it as much as I really wish I did. Cause let's be honest people, we would all love to own Jack Frost and his sexy little grin ;-). However, all I own is my character April Showers, and whatever other character that I invent that isn't originally in the movie.**

* * *

" _And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No, I can't stand the pain_

 _How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?"_

 **-Untitled by: Simple Plan**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: How Could This Happen**_

"And I think that just…about…does…IT," North cried, as he finished the last touch up on the sleigh in front of him, as the others around him sighed in relief. It had taken him at least half of an hour to finish, but the sleigh was as good as new, and the reindeer were feeling much more content now that they had been fed some oats to replenish their strength.

"Vell, everyone hop on, and let's get going. Ve got teeth to collect," North grinned, while wiping his hands on a rag that Tooth had found for him to use earlier.

April finally sighed in relief, before pushing off of the ground and using the wind to help her up onto the sleigh. Following her movements, Jack cautiously climbed in behind her as well. Neither of the two teens of course spared a glance towards one another, as the words that were spoken from earlier weighed heavily on their minds. It seemed that the fear and the uncertainty had all but placed a vice like grip on their vocal chords, and not only that, but their vision as well. To be completely honest, both teens feared that if they did acknowledge one another, they would find that whatever invisible line there was between them would be crossed, and the end result at this point from that would possibly end up damaging whatever they had started to build between one another. Neither of the two wanted to risk that at this moment, nor did they wish for a big blowout to ensue in front of the others.

So with all the dignity they could muster, they kept their eyes trained away from each other, as the obvious unresolved tension between the two continued to build around them. Tension that Bunny quickly noticed as North shoved him back into bloody sleigh once again. Glancing back and forth between the two teens sitting on opposite ends of the sleigh whom were trying to avoid eye contact with one another, he couldn't help rolling his own eyes. He knew something bad was going to end up happening between the two, and obviously something did from the looks of it.

Taking a seat between the two seasonal spirits, Bunny glanced over to April as Sandy and Tooth flew up onto the sleigh; each one quickly taking a seat beside one of the two teens. Tooth sat next to April, while Sandy took the spot next to Jack. Even they could tell something was up with the two as they glanced over at Bunny with a questioning look in their eyes, to which he could only shrug in response. However it seemed North remained oblivious to all of this, that or he just chose to ignore it as he checked a few last things, before giving the reigns a strong whip. Within seconds they were back in the air, and Bunny was once again wishing that he'd taken his tunnels, and not just because of his hatred of flying, but also because of the suffocating tension weighing down heavily on everyone at that moment.

Finally, after a few seconds more of the silence, Bunny finally found he couldn't take it any longer, as he finally piped up and asked, "Okay, what's got you all riled up, Sheila?"

At his words though, he watched as Jack's eyes shot up to finally look at April; wearing a look of trepidation. One that worried Bunny, because he was sure that in all of his time of knowing the little bugger, that he rarely wore that look. Except for the day Bunny nearly beat him to a bloody pulp back in '68. He had nearly worn that look then when Bunny had went after him, but what could have brought it on now, he wondered?

However, it seemed whatever Jack was afraid of, April wasn't about to let spill, as she merely shrugged back at her furry friend, before replying "Nothing, I'm fine Bunny."

' _Like hell nothing's bugging her,'_ Bunny thought angrily, with a glare over at Frostbite. What had that mongrel done to her now? If he had so much as laid a finger on her, or said something the wrong way…Bunny would kill him, of that he was sure.

"Yeah, you aren't fooling me now, so don't even try it," Bunny grumbled, still glancing over at Jack with a threatening look in his eyes.

"Seriously, Bunny. I'm fine," April insisted, but her eyes definitely said something different from the look of sadness welling up in them.

Bunny heard Jack snort from across from her, before he finally spoke up for the first time since the group met up at the sleigh earlier, "Yeah, I'm sure you are."

Immediately, April's eyes shot up to meet his, before Bunny noticed her visibly wincing at his harsh look. Something that she never did in all the time he'd known her. April never backed down from a fight. It was just not in her nature. However, it seemed to him that part of her was slowly changing.

Jack was changing her.

And Bunny didn't like it…not at all.

However, what Jack said was true, April wasn't fine. Ever since the white-haired teen had asked her earlier about what had happened to make her like this...make her a spirit… well, the memories were hitting her even harder than normal, and they definitely weren't relenting, as she continued to see her friends' lifeless faces flashing before her eyes; seeing the glass embedded in her friend Allison, or remembering the uncertainty of whether or not Jamie was really alive or dead in that moment before the car fell off the bridge.

It was all hitting her just as hard in that moment as it had two years ago. To be perfectly honest, she wished Jack had never brought up the subject, but another part of her knew this was the healing process. That she was going to have to face this before she could truly move on. She just wished that it wasn't right now.

Sighing, April rubbed a tired hand over her face, before finally admitting out-loud, "Fine, okay, I'm not alright. Is that what you want to really hear?"

"No. Not really, Sheila, but yeah, it would be nice to know why," Bunny replied with a sigh of his own, as his eyes crossed over to look at Frostbite once more with a heated glare as if accusing him for all of this. Noticing his look, and seeing Jack's own eyes widen slightly at his threatening gaze, April quickly explained to her friend to try and save the younger teen's ass before all hell probably broke loose, "Don't worry Bunny. It's not Jack's fault either… not entirely at least."

At her words, Jack's eyes quickly met hers once again, as he gave her a curious look; the same similar look that the others were also giving her now, since they'd apparently been listening in to the conversation.

Feeling her motherly instincts kicking in at the heartbreaking look April wore, Tooth reached over to gently squeeze the younger girl's hand, before gently coaxing her, "Then what is it, April? Why do you look so sad?"

Letting out another long sigh, something that April noticed she'd been doing a lot lately, she finally replied, "It's just that Jack said some things that reminded me of my past. Reminded me of how I came to be like this, and the memories are…well they are painful."

"I'm sorry April, I shouldn't have pried…"

April held up a hand, as if the simple gesture would stop whatever rambling was getting ready to come out of his mouth. Thankfully, he quieted at that, and April went on to explain, "Jack, you asked me how I ended up like this, and I did promise you that I'd try to be more open with you. So, as much as I really don't want to open up old wounds, I can see that it wouldn't be right to not explain everything to you. To tell you how all of this happened, and how I came to be a spirit. Maybe after I do this, you'll understand why I am the way I am, and why I told you that sometimes the memories from your past don't really help you understand why you are the way the you are."

"Sheila, you don't have to say anything. I know it's a sore subject for you…" Bunny replied, as he went to try and comfort her, but she just simply held up her hand again, as she cut off any of his next words with, "Its fine Bunny. I'll be fine. Besides, I think Jack needs to hear why memories aren't everything."

Looking into April's eyes, as if searching for another reason to stop her, Bunny could only find determination filling her bright fuchsia orbs. True, there was still the overwhelming look of grief buried deep beneath them, but it seemed her courage was slowly overriding it as her need to inform Jack of the implications of having memories pushed her forward in her endeavor. He knew in that moment that there was going to be no putting an end to this, so with a final sigh of defeat, Bunny once again leaned back in his seat and let her continue with a brief nod of encouragement in her direction.

Turning her gaze back over to Jack, who sat there looking as if he'd just been slapped in the face upon hearing her words, April felt the reluctance building in her once again. Could she honestly tell her story without breaking down like she had a year ago with Bunny? It hadn't been pretty then, and she knew there was a likely chance it wouldn't be now. However, she also knew that the more that you tell your story, and the more that you let go, the easier it sometimes becomes to deal with it. Plus, as she looked over at Jack's wide innocent blue eyes, a part of her wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know her past, and she wanted the others to know too, so that maybe they could understand her better, or even help her through all of this. She needed that shoulder to lean on as much as she hated to admit it, because to be perfectly honest, she was tired of trying to stay strong. She was tired of hiding her fear and her grief, and she knew Pitch had seen that in her earlier. He'd used it against her, so maybe, if she let go, he wouldn't be able to anymore. Maybe by being weak, she could find that strength she needed once again; that courage that had kept her going these past two years.

So, with a final deep breath, April leaned forward, and began to explain, "I guess we'll start from the beginning then."

"I was born on April 16, 1995, on an Easter Sunday to be exact, at the UT Hospital in Knoxville Tennessee," April began, however Jack quickly interrupted with a smug smirk, and a slight chuckle, as he stated, "No wonder Bunny likes you so much. You were like a little Easter egg."

"Would you just shut up and listen, Frostbite! Save the commentary till later," Bunny grumbled, with a roll of his eyes, before giving April a tender look that surprised even her. To be honest, Jack was right. That was a little bit of the reason why Bunny was so drawn to her, but then again it wasn't the only reason. That much she knew.

Taking another deep breath, she nodded at Bunny, before continuing on with, "I was an overdue baby, ergo the reason why my mother had to have a c-section. Well, minus the fact that I was turned sideways, because I didn't want to come out. Anyway though, I guess I now know that she was right in what she told me. I was always just as stubborn as she was…even from the beginning."

At those words, April found herself smiling at the small memories of her mother and her playfully arguing; of the times her mother would always counter back at her in those small meaningless play fights, _'Why do you have to be so stubborn like me, May?'_

' _Because you made me that way,'_ April couldn't help thinking with a grin, before looking back up at the others, as she went on to add, "Um anyway way though, my parents were Karen Annette Thompson, and Ray Mitchell Thompson. I was a healthy child with no problems… well at least until I got a little older anyways. That's when we learned that I suffered from Bipolar Disorder. It's a mental disorder where you suffer from violent mood swings at the drop of the hat, and sometimes for no reason at all. I guess my mom was always more accepting of it though, but my dad…well I guess that was the final straw that broke the camel's back. He never wanted me in the first place to be truly honest. He'd always wanted a boy; not a girl. Then, when he learned that I suffered from a mental disease similar to my mother… well let's just say he wasn't ready to put up with that. My dad was a hard man; a no nonsense man who suffered with an addiction to any type of drug he could get his hands on at the time. Eventually my mom couldn't take it anymore, especially when she learned he was a man-whore on top of everything else. So, after a big fight one night, she finally just up and left him and moved me to another town. Switching schools wasn't easy, and I even got held back a grade, because of everything I was going through during that time."

Tooth grimaced from beside April, as she gently squeezed her hand twice as strong as before. April found herself squeezing it back, as she saw Sandy signing a sad face over his head at her. She smiled at him, and replied with a, "Thanks Sandy, but it wasn't all that bad I guess. If I hadn't been held back a grade I would have never of met Allison and Jamie who had been held back as well. They became my friends; almost nearly like sisters. You would hardly ever see one of us without the other ones far behind. We loved each other and the time we spent together during our years with one another. I can still remember till this day playing in the snow together during the winter months, even dancing in late spring rain as everyone looked on at us as if we were morons, or better yet, I even remember marching in the marching band with them during the fall months for football season for our school. We were inseparable, which made it even harder to let each other go when we grew older, and left high school. Allison stayed behind to attend our local college, while Jamie moved closer to Bristol with her mom and her mother's new husband. I, however, never really moved on. I would have went to college, but my mom's bank account sadly prohibited me from doing that, so instead I got a job at the local pharmacy to try to earn enough to eventually go. I wanted to be a physical therapist eventually, but I guess we don't always get what we want, because before I knew it I'd met this guy named Reece."

April took a moment to breathe for the next part. This part was never easy for her. It was hard to admit sometimes that you were in love with someone who only saw fit to do you harm. No one quite understands it unless they've gone through it. Even Bunny had had a hard time understanding her relationship with him. Even till this day he still thought April should have had the courage to just walk away. Though that's what people don't understand. When you love someone, it's hard to walk away no matter how much the situation kills you inside.

April took one more deep breath, as she finally looked up and caught Jack's eyes. Eyes that were so different than Reece's, and yet so alike. It unnerved her, and nearly made her rethink relieving the memories, but when she saw Jack give her an encouraging nod, and she saw his eyes take on a gentleness that Reece's never had, she knew then that she could do it. As long as she focused on Jack, and kept herself grounded in that moment, she could relieve it all.

"Reece was a uh local bad boy who had a tendency to end up on wrong end of the law around town. You know, the normal stuff; vandalism, car theft, and even getting caught with a bag of weed once or twice. He wasn't exactly what I should have ended up with considering my good reputation and flawless record, but something drew me towards him. Like a moth to a flame, I guess. Either way though, I fell for him hard, and before I knew it three years had flown by, and we had broken up more times than I can count on one hand. He was always manipulating me; using me just to get what he wanted, but I fell for his games every time until finally I managed to break away for awhile after I learned that he had cheated on me with a girl that I'd thought was a friend of ours. I was depressed about it for a pretty good while, until I met a boy online named Dylan. He lived in Gatlinburg not too far from my hometown in Rockwood. So, Jamie and I made plans for me to go meet him. When I did, I realized that it was a mistake. Don't get me wrong, he was a nice guy, and very good looking despite having cerebral palsy, but he wasn't…he wasn't Reece…. which is probably why I did what I did next," April explained, as her eyes remained focused on Jack's, which at that moment had grown a hard expression upon hearing her story with Reece. It was nearly the same expression that Bunny had worn when she'd told him about the guy that had nearly destroyed her; the guy who had made trusting people so hard. He was the reason that she'd had a hard time letting new people in…letting them see the real side of her. All because once upon a time, she had done it for him, and he had used that part of her against her; played on her fears and insecurities.

"Sheila, you don't have to tell us the next part. You can just skip it," Bunny insisted, but April merely just shook her head, as she explained, "No, it needs to be said Bunny. It's a big part of why I am the way I am now. Besides, it's healthier for me to talk about it, instead of keeping it bottled up all the time."

"She is right, Bunny. Some things need to be said. Ve don't heal unless we do," North said finally piping up from the front, as everyone's head swiveled around to stare at him.

It seemed the large man had been listening from the very beginning.

' _Guess Santa really does know all and sees all,'_ April thought with a chuckle, before replying, "Thanks North."

"No problem. Now go on, let us hear what happened," North encouraged, with a wave of his hand to continue.

Nodding, April turned back to the others, and was just getting ready to go on, when Jack reached forward, and place his hand in the one Tooth wasn't holding at that moment. Instantly, April felt herself relax as his cool fingers wrapped around hers; bringing forth a warmth that she had no idea he could possess. It was odd how someone that was so meant for cold, could bring her such a warm feeling inside of her heart at that moment.

Jack gave April a small encouraging smile, as she squeezed his hand gently back.

She didn't know why, or how, but she knew that as long as he was there, she would be fine. That she wouldn't be pulled back into those memories; that they wouldn't consume her like they had once done a year ago.

With a final determined sigh, she went on to finish her story…not once letting go of Jack's hand.

"One night, a few weeks later after meeting Dylan, I didn't have a ride home from work, so I called Reece to see if he could come pick me up, and take me home. He did of course, but at a cost. He played me like he'd always played me. Convinced me that he was still in love me, and I of course fell for the trap. Before I knew it I was in his arms again, and in his bed once more ignoring Dylan's phone calls for a whole week until the poor guy gave up. However, I guess karma's a bitch, because within just a few more weeks Reece up and left again after getting what he wanted… revenge on the girl he left me for, and her baby daddy who had slept with me while we'd been broken up; his ' _friend_ ,' to be exact. I was devastated, but thankfully Jamie and Allison were there to pick up the pieces of my heart, and put them back together the best way that they could. After that I devoted myself to my friends and family, while I focused solely on work to fill my time. Eventually my birthday came back around, and Jamie, Allison, and I decided to go up to Gatlinburg to celebrate. You know, since it was my 21st birthday, after all. They thought it was best to go big or go home in their opinion. So, not wanting to argue with them about it, I agreed. I figured I could use a little bit of celebrating after everything," April smiled, as the memory of that time hit her hard; the memory of her and her friends laughing on their trip up to Gatlinburg. Arguing of course about whose music choice was better, and where they planned to hang out at that day. April knew she would give her very life just to have those moments back again, but that was the problem…they were moments of the past, and no matter how many times you wished upon the moon or the stars…that's where they would stay.

April felt her eyes began to water slightly, but had enough sense in that moment to shut them before the others saw the oncoming tears. Breathing deeply, as she tried to control her racing heart, she went on to explain, "We spent the whole day in Gatlinburg pursuing the shops, and hopping from one bar to the next before eventually coming across _Puckers._ It was a bar where some of the locals would hang out at, and I knew there was a chance I'd run into Dylan. I mean, it was always a possibility it would happen since he was a local, but I didn't think I had that bad of luck, at least until he walked in. We tried to get out before he saw me, but it was too late, because he caught us on our way out. He confronted me, and eventually I broke down, and told him why I had ignored him…that I had cheated on him. He was upset, but it was nothing compared to how hurt he looked when I told him that Reece and I didn't work out. He was angry, and he made it clear when he told me exactly what I already knew; that karma's a bitch, and I deserved what I got. I guess he didn't know how right he was about to be about that though…nor did I, I guess."

Taking another deep breath, as Jack gave her hand another comforting squeeze, April knew this next part was going to be the hardest. It always was. Till this day, whenever she did find time to sleep, she always had nightmares about this part. She could still remember the blood, the screams, and the squealing of the tires so vividly that night, that it shook her to her very core.

It was at this point that the tears finally did slip past her eyes, and she felt a cool hand reach forward to wipe them away. Looking up, she saw Jack watching her with what she was sure was a pained look. Why it pained him to see her like this, she wasn't sure. Once again, it's not like he was close to her. It's not like it should bother him, but for some reason it did. For some reason, seeing her hurting, hurt him.

"Hey, I'm right here, alright," Jack insisted, as April's watery eyes flitted back and forth while watching his cool blue ones closely.

Nodding, April took another shaky breath, before going on to finish.

"Eventually we left Gatlinburg once Jamie and Allison had calmed me down enough, and we'd gotten something to eat at the McDonalds in Pigeon Forge. Sadly though, they were still too drunk to drive, so it was up to me to get us home. During our ride back, it had started to storm pretty bad, and we were being pretty reckless despite it. Neither Allison, nor Jamie, were wearing their seatbelts, despite my warnings about my horrible driving. We were so busy joking around that I failed to realize just how bad the roads really were. There were a couple of fallen tree limbs in the road, and a lot of areas with standing water. We probably should have pulled over then, but I honestly thought we'd be fine. It's not like I hadn't drove in bad weather before. I mean, I might be a horrible driver, but I was probably the bravest out of the three us. Whenever it did snow in my hometown, and most people would hide themselves indoors, I would be out running the roads enjoying the weather. Then again, like I said before though, I was a pretty reckless person," April admitted, as a shudder ran through her. Remembering that night was not easy, but then again remembering all of the times she could have died before that doing what she had that night…well to be honest, she was surprised she hadn't kicked the bucket way before then. Maybe if she had, Allison and Jamie would still probably be here.

Although, she knew it was best not to think like that. No matter how much you wanted to, you couldn't change the past. So dwelling on the what-ifs weren't going to do her any good now. It was time she accepted what had happened, and moved on.

So, heaving out another labored sigh, April continued on with the story with a heavy heart, "Anyway, we were just coming across the bridge over the Fort Loudoun Dam, when out of nowhere a bolt of lightning struck down right in front of our car. I, of course, swerved out of instinct, but the roads were so slick by that point from the rain, and I think there might have been a possibility that something was wrong with the breaks too, because I wasn't able to stop the car before it plowed right into the side of the bridge. The impact was so strong it had knocked away the siding, and the car was literally hanging by a thread at that point."

 _The screaming. The blood. The sound of thunder in the air._

April winced as the memories began to hit her harder. It was almost like she was there all over again. She was so lost in that moment, that she failed to realize that the others were even still sitting around her waiting with batted breath.

" _ALLISON!"…the broken glass… the blood… the screams…_

"Hey, April, I'm right here okay," she vaguely heard Jack say, as she felt his cool fingers trace over her wet cheeks; leaving a trail of frost and frozen tears to linger behind them.

Sniffling, she felt Tooth let go of her hand, before another body, a furry one might she add, came to take her place. She felt Bunny pull her into his arms, as he whispered reassurances in her ear, coaxing her to calm down.

It wasn't until that moment that she realized she was having a slight panic attack, and when she did, she was finally able to take control. Closing her eyes, and taking several deep breaths, she managed to calm her racing heart as she clutched herself tightly onto Bunny's fur.

' _Breathe April, just breathe,'_ she could almost hear her mother's voice whispering inside of her head.

"Okay, Sheila, you're done. You can tell the rest later," Bunny insisted, as April shook her head vehemently.

"N-no, I-I can do it," April promised, as Bunny huffed in annoyance, before nearly growling out, "I knew this was a bad idea. This is just as bad as the last time."

"No, n-no it's not," April insisted, because she knew that the last time…well the last time she'd gone catatonic for days after, and that was before she could finish the story.

She had gotten farther this time, and she'd be damned before she turned back now. So, with one last deep breath, she let the damn burst as she opened the flood gates to her memories. She let that night replay over and over in her head, and before Bunny could coax her to stop, the words were already spilling from her mouth, "O-once I'd managed to get enough sense back into me after the impact, I-I noticed that Allison had went through the windshield thanks to her not wearing a seatbelt. S-she was dead upon impact, and I'll never forget her eyes staring at me _lifelessly_. I-it's something that haunts me till this day. J-jamie though, I never really knew if she had been alive after the impact, b-bu-ut she wasn't moving, and I-I don't think she was breathing either. When I went to check on her though, I realized t-the car was getting ready to fall into the r-river below, and so thinking quick I-I managed to find a switchblade, and cut m-myself loose from my seatbelt. H-however, when I went to climb into the back, the c-car finally gave way, and fell into the river below. Almost immediately, it began to fill up with w-water, and I _panicked_. I managed to get the window down enough to swim out, but my damn foot got tangled in what was left of the seatbelt. By the time I finally got myself free it was already too late. I took a deep breath, and the water filled my lungs, and like e-everyone says it does, my life flashed before my eyes. U-up until that point all I felt was the pain…the _suffocating_ pain of drowning. M-my lungs were burning, m-my heart had been racing, and t-th-hen… _ **nothing**_ … _nothing_ but the numbness as my life replayed like a fucking broken record over and over in my head as the thread that bound me to this earth was slowly being snipped away at. The last thing I remember is taking one more gulp of air, and t-then… everything just went dark."

After those last words, April broke out into deep gurgling sobs as the memories played over and over in her mind. Every last second was dragged to the forefront of her mind and replayed, and every last drop of her sanity seemed to flee from her as she drowned in the memories. She couldn't take it. It was literally shattering her heart to remember everything, and just when she thought she was going to slip further into the void…

April finally opened her eyes, and took in the gazes all around her. North was glancing over his shoulder at her with a sad pitying look, as he continued to steer the sleigh towards their destination. Tooth, well Tooth was looking at her with tears welling up in her own eyes, and a look that said she wanted nothing more than to hold her and never let her go. Sandy merely gave her forlorn look, as a sand-picture of a tear formed on top of his head.

Bunny however, Bunny was trying to stay strong for April, as he continued to hold her and rock her back and forth gently. It was probably the sweetest thing the other Guardians had ever seen Bunny do. He was usually known for his toughness, and no-nonsense demeanor, but at that moment…well at that moment they saw a side of Bunny with April that they didn't know he possessed.

Bunny wasn't just like April's brother…he was her protector, her guardian, and her best-friend. He had become everything she needed after he had found her, and why?

Because Bunny felt guilty.

He felt guilty that he had failed one of his Easter babies, and that he hadn't been able to do anything for her.

It was true that she had been too old, and that she hadn't been a child, but she had been an Easter baby….and he had failed.

He didn't want to fail her again.

That's why he always felt the need to protect her, and to watch after her. Why he felt the need to pick up her broken pieces, and put her back together time after time. Why he felt the need to be her rock.

Bunny wasn't just a Guardian… to him, _he_ was _her_ Guardian.

…and Jack could see that now.

There wasn't any romantic relationship between the two like Jack had first thought there was. No, Bunny was her protector, and that was all there was to it. Part of him wanted to be jealous for some reason, but another part of him knew that he hadn't been there for April like Bunny had. Plus, he didn't know her like Bunny had. He hadn't been the one to put her back together after everything… but now… but now he wanted to be.

He didn't know where that strange feeling came from, but it was there. Whispering in his ear that he could do what Bunny had…and even more. He could be there for April in a way that Bunny couldn't, and the weird part of it all was that he wanted to.

Despite his selfishness, despite his ego…he wanted to be that someone for this broken girl in front of him.

He knew he could do it.

So, without another thought lingering in his mind, Jack reached forward and coaxed April from Bunny's reluctant arms. The kangaroo glared at him for a second, but otherwise let her go the moment he saw April crumble against Jack's cool soothing form.

Bunny didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to share the burden, but as he saw April relax underneath Jack's arms, he knew then that there would come a time that he would have to…even if it had to be Frostbite in front of him that made him do it.

Wrapped up in Jack's arms now, breathing in his scent that strangely smelled of mint, pine, and freshly fallen snow, April felt her body relax. She even felt the panic attack slowly ebbing away, as she curled her fists around Jack's frosted hoodie.

Why this man in front of her made her feel so content in his arms, she had no idea, but at this moment she couldn't care less. All she cared about was the soothing feeling of the frost on his jacket pressed against her warm face, and his strong hands rubbing comforting circles into her back.

She was going to be fine.

She didn't know how she knew this, but she knew as long as she was in his arms, she was going to be fine. That nothing was going to hurt her.

Where this blind trust for this man next to her came from, she would never know, but it was as if someone was whispering into her ear that this feeling…this feeling was all that mattered, and all that she needed.

Breathing in deeply, as she opened her teary eyes to look up at Jack, she felt the final bit of her story come tumbling past her lips, " The next thing I know, I'm waking up hovering in mid-air over the river, with the moon shining down on me as if it were welcoming me into this new life. I eventually managed to get onto the shore, ungracefully might I add; all thanks to not knowing how to use the wind to my advantage, I guess. It was there that I found my staff waiting for me from I guess Manny himself. At least that's who I assume it came from since I can't think of another explanation. Either way though, within no time, I realized I had changed, and I wasn't like me anymore. On top of that, I had these strange new abilities, and though it scared me, I was fascinated by it. Eventually Manny spoke to me, and told me I would forever be known as April Showers from that moment on, and that I should let go of my past before it caused me more pain. I didn't understand what he meant then, at least until I returned to the bridge where the cops and everyone else were searching for me and my friends. When I went to tell one of the officers I was alive, he ignored me. I tried to get his attention, but my hands simply went right through him. I tried again and again to get someone's attention, but nothing would work. It was like I was a ghost. I guess it's then when I realized that though I may have survived, I was now cursed to forever be a spirit; to not be seen by anyone."

Jack felt his breath catch, as the memories of when he first awoke came to mind. Her story…it was so similar to his own.

Waking up to find you were different, hearing the moon give you a new name, realizing you had all these weird abilities…and even the worst part of it. The feeling of not being seen or heard.

He and April were alike in very many ways.

Different, but still alike all the same.

…and of course the only way he realized this, was for her to have to break down in front of him. To explain to him her story.

Now he saw why she felt the need to do this.

Their stories, at least the ending, were very much similar. Where she had her memories, he did not, and she thought by explaining this to him, that he'd realize that it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. There was no part in her story where she knew why Manny had done what he had done. No reason behind why she was made a spirit.

April thought that if he got his memories back… that he'd only suffer with this too.

…and it was then that he realized, with a warming feeling in his heart, that she didn't want him to suffer with what she had.

April wanted to protect him…she wanted him to understand that memories… that they weren't everything. What he had now…that was what meant everything.

Leaning forward, as he tightened his arms around her smaller frame, Jack mumbled quietly into her ear, "I'm sorry, April. I-I didn't know."

"It's okay Jack. Y-you're right. You didn't know," April sniffled, as she reached up to wipe the tears off of her cheeks, and rid herself of whatever other disgusting bit had come from her break down. The last thing she wanted was for Jack to see her looking like a hot mess. Thankfully, it seemed Tooth had noticed this as well, and had quickly found her the rag North had been using earlier. Taking it from the fairy's hands, she gave her a soft smile, before cleaning her face.

Once she was done, she turned to look at Bunny, as she slowly bit her lip. It return, he could only give her a glum look, because he knew that wasn't the end of her tale. There was a little more still to go, and as she took one more deep breath, he knew in that moment there was no stopping her from finishing it.

"After I realized that no one could see me, I kind of lost it there for a few minutes. Well, at least until I heard the cops mention that they were getting ready to inform the kids' parents of what had happened. All I could think of in that moment was finding my mom, and before I could think of the repercussions, I took to the air and headed back to my home town. When I found her, she was working her normal night shift at the hotel that she worked for; talking to my Aunt as if everything was fine. She couldn't see me…she didn't even know I was there… but when she answered the incoming call from the officer at the scene… well to say I wished she could have seen me, would be an understatement. She was distraught, and angry, and when she got off the phone she just crumbled into a seat by the desk. I can still remember her crying to this day. It's a horrible sound…the sound of a mother crying over the death of her only child. It's not a sound you can ever forget," April whispered, as her gaze met Tooth's who was not doing well at the moment to hold back her own tears. Reaching over, April took the fairy's hand, as she said, "I wanted nothing more than to tell my mother that I was alright, but no matter how hard I tried… she couldn't hear me. It devastated me, and I knew I couldn't stay and watch her anymore, so I kissed my hand like she used to, and went to place it on her forehead as in a way of saying goodbye. However, something happened that till this day I still have yet to understand. There was this weird warm golden glow as my hand passed through her, and before I knew it she'd stopped crying. Her face took on a strength I had never seen before… a fierce determination is probably the only way I can describe it. In that moment, I heard her vow that she would do whatever she could to find me…dead or alive. I was so disgusted with whatever I had done in that moment…so horrorstruck… that I bolted. I didn't want my mom to keep holding out hope, because I knew nothing good would come from it. I wanted her to let go, to move on… but that was taken from her all because of _me_ and whatever stupid magic Manny gave me. I was so angry for so long at him that I let it consume me; let it eat away at me. It wasn't until Mother Nature found me that I realized I wasn't the only spirit out there, and that I had a job to do. She tried to steer me into putting all of my emotions into that one simple task, and when she felt that she'd done her job… well if you know Mother Nature at all, then you know she's not very mothering. The only time I saw her after that was when she was giving me another job to do, or chastising me for fucking something else up. It wasn't until Easter of last year, on my birthday to be exact, that Bunny found me. I guess from there you can guess how the rest went….but anyway, that's my story. It's not pretty, or filled with rainbows and unicorns…however, it is my story, and it's made me who I am today."

April let out a long sigh, as she let the ending of everything wash over her. It was never easy to remember, but in a way, it did make her feel better to vent it all. It reminded her of why she had to be strong, why she had to be brave.

She couldn't let the past control her. She needed to learn from it, and let it make her stronger. She had to do it…for Jamie, for Allison, and for her mother. They wouldn't want her to be consumed by the demons of her past.

"You alright," Jack asked, as April continued to take deep soothing breaths.

Was she alright?

No.

But would she be?

Eventually.

With a nod of her head, April whispered, "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Thank you for telling us your story, April. It is very sad, but I can see it has also made you very strong. Manny chose visely vhen he made you spirit," North said with a gentle smile, as Sandy nodded along vigorously to his words; even sand-signing a strong man, and then an arrow pointing towards her.

Chuckling out a watery laugh, April replied, "Thanks, but um, we should probably focus now on Pitch, and the children. They are what matter at the moment."

"Right, let's remind that bloody drongo who he's messing with huh," Bunny insisted giving April a brotherly pat on the shoulder, before turning to North to ask, "Hate to ask mate, but do you got another one of those globes to get us there faster?"

"Of course. I thought you'd never ask, Bunny," North answered with a wry grin that instantly set Bunny's hackles rising. That old codger was going to end up being the death of him someday.

Reaching into his pocket, North pulled out another globe from within, before bringing it up to his lips to whisper to it their next destination. Once he was done, he tossed it forward, and instantly a portal came bursting out into the open night air.

As North steered the sleigh towards it, April's eyes caught Jack's staring at her with an odd look forming within them. Raising a curious brow, she asked, "Everything alright, Jack?"

For a moment he seemed startled, but after a few seconds, he simply gave her one of his famous cheeky grins. Chuckling, he shot back, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Reaching up to tuck a stray strand of light pink hair behind her ear, April answered, "Probably, but um…I'm okay. I promise."

"You sure," Jack insisted, while reaching out to take her hand in his, as he gave it a gentle squeeze. Smiling at the gesture, she raised her eyes once again to meet his, as she whispered, "I'm sure. Everything's going to be fine."

"Good," Jack grinned, and before either of them realized what he was doing, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across her cheek. Instantly a bright red blush took over their features, as he pulled away, and they could only stare at one another in shock.

"Uh w-what w-was that for, again," April stuttered out, as Jack's eyes remained as wide as saucers at what he had just done. However, upon hearing her shaky words, he blinked once, twice, and then finally mumbled out sheepishly, "For good luck."

For just a second they could only stare at one another in complete silence, and then before they knew it, they were both laughing so hard it nearly took all of their energy to remain upright.

"You are so full of yourself, Jack. You know that right," April giggled, as Jack's grin grew even more. Chuckling, he answered back cheekily, "Yeah, but you like it. Admit it."

"Only in your dreams, Frosty," April gwuaffed, before reaching out to shove Jack sideways, as the sleigh neared the portal.

"Guess I'm dreaming then, cause you're blushing there princess. That tells me all I need to know," Jack quipped back, as April grew a few shades darker in her cheeks, before reaching up to try to hide her face, as Jack continued to snigger next to her.

"Oh, you think it's so funny, do you Frost," April smirked underneath her hands, before an evil idea formed in the back of her mind. Before she realized what had come over her, she removed her hands from her face, placed both of them on his shoulders, and leaned up to press a quick kiss to the side of his mouth. She was so shocked as her lips brushed across his skin, that she barely registered that she had meant to aim more to the left to avoid his own lips. It was because of this that she realized she was now kissing the corner of his mouth, and as her cheeks grew even redder, she quickly pulled away to avoid any more embarrassment.

Not like it would have mattered, because at that current moment, Jack was so shocked that he'd nearly gone catatonic. His eyes remained frozen looking straight ahead, and she could have sworn the whole Milky Way was now swimming in his eyes at that moment due to the starry look he now possessed.

"Um Jack…a-are you okay," April asked with uncertainty lacing through her voice, but all that accomplished, was Jack slowly reaching up to press his hand against the corner of his lips, as he stared at her as if she'd just fell from the sky.

"Guys? I think I broke Jack," April called out, right as they reached the portal and went through.

Thankfully Bunny heard, and leaned forward to snap his fingers in front of Jack's face, as he chuckled lightly.

"Eh, the bugger's not broke. A little star-struck, but not broke. He'll be fine, won't ya mate," Bunny sniggered, as he gave Jack a firm pat on the back, as the white-haired teen finally came to.

"Uh..y-yeah. I'm fine. I'm good…everything's fine," Jack mumbled, as he tried to look anywhere, but at April as she felt her heart constrict in that moment.

' _Oh shit! What have I gone and done now,'_ she thought angrily, before giving him a tense nod, as he continued to chuckle nervously. All the while, Bunny of course continued to watch on at the two in amusement.

Leaning towards Sandy, he whispered, "How long do you think it'll take for the two of them to realize that they both fancy each other?"

Sandy shook his head, smiling from ear to ear, before sand-signing the number one to Bunny.

"You said it, Sandy," Bunny cackled, as the two teens glanced over at him curiously, before he silently waved them off.

Thankfully in that moment, they found that they had reached their destination.

Tokyo, Japan.

' _I guess let the teeth collecting begin,'_ April thought with a eager smile, as she leaned over the side of the sleigh to look at the beautiful buildings below her; not at all noticing in that moment the strange look that Jack was now giving her. It was a look that only a man who'd been struck by Cupid would wear, and to Jack's horror, he was the one who was wearing it.

' _Oh god, I'm in too deep,'_ was the only thought on Jack's mind at that moment, as he watched April finally turn to look at him. The red in her cheeks grew upon his gaze, and her eyes twinkled with an innocence that had him nearly falling to his knees. This woman sitting before him, looking at him with a gaze that could stop anyone's heart, was going to end up being his down fall.

Of that, he was sure.

* * *

 **Welp, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter; especially seeing April finally explain her story to the others. It's so sad isn't it? Anyway, though, on to the next exciting and juicy part of this chapter. April and Jack finally flirted openly with one another, and they kissed each other! Separately of course, and on their cheeks technically, but still… Woohoo! Can you say 'AWWWEEEE' lol. Either way, hopefully this chapter will be okay for now, and hopefully you won't hate me too much for not adding more for a while. At least we finally got to see April and Jack flirt, and also the reason why Bunny is so protective over his little Easter egg. Which by the way…poor Bunny! Other than that though, I promise that next chapter will be just as good. Just please give me some time to write it, and I'll make it just as amazing as this. In the meantime though, I'll leave you with this wonderful edition to** _BE BRAVE_ **.**

 **Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to my one and only reviewer for my last chapter at this moment that was ever so kind enough to drop me a review** _ **-**_ _… GirlFish…_

 **Your words were very deeply appreciated, and meant a lot to me as I try to continue to find enough time and strength to continue on with writing this story.**

 **Anyway though, I guess that's all for now folks. I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought by sending me a review, and as always, if you have any questions, or concerns, just message me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Sincerely, DesireOfFantasy**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Jack and April love reviews. Especially Jack, 'cause you know that boy has got one hell of an ego lol. ;-)**

* * *

 **P.S.S. I would also like to see if there are any artists reading my story, and if so, if you wouldn't mind taking a little time out, and making a photo, or a drawing of my story. I promise to feature all of them as the cover story one at a time if you do. If you need the information on where to send it, just please message me privately, and I'll send you the address that you can send it to; that is, if you do decide to take time to do this. Either way, I would very much appreciate to see what you all think my character looks like at this point in your own minds. Until then though, too-da-loo.**


	9. Bad Liar

**(Writer Dodges Rotten Fruit)**

 **Okay, so I know it's been a really long time, and you all probably really want to kill me. I wouldn't even blame you if you did, but honestly I've had a million and one things going on. Work has been working me to death, and when they haven't I swear I'm always sick on my days off, or something else just has to come up and ruin me from getting to a computer. That, or when I sit down, I just really can't focus on this story, and end up coming up with a million ideas for a new one. I've pretty much been all over the place, and I really have no honest or valid excuse for you all. Plus I may have gotten back together with the ex that inspired this story (Dodges more rotten fruit, and a few rocks).**

 **So he's not perfect, but he's not as bad as I do write him for this. Honestly, we're not even really sure where everything is going, but we do realize we've grown a bit from the last time we were together. However, I will not be telling him about this story….ever really. Last thing I need is to give him motive. Either way, we're just working out things at the moment, and that's been taking some of my time to since the only time I can really see him is at night when we're both off from work. How does that make sense you may ask? Well, I, my dear readers, am not the lucky owner of a laptop. I have internet, but no computer. Make sense? Yeah, I didn't think so either lol. So, for me to get any writing done, I usually have to go with my Aunt at night to her work to get it in. That of course is not easy when you have an overgrown child/bf, which refuses to take you after hanging out for awhile. Yeah, probably not painting a good picture for him, I know. Though, honestly, he is better than he has been. We've grown a lot, gotten a little older, and learned a few things since then that have changed us. But anyway…..please, please, please forgive me, and for god sakes don't kill me. Remember….I die…no more story….AT ALL. LOL**

 **Now, to the main topic.**

 **Welp, here's a new chapter for** _BE BRAVE_ _ **.**_ **Took me awhile to edit it, and I'm not at all sure that all of the mistakes have been fixed, but it's probably the best I'm going to get it for now. More than likely I won't notice any more mistakes until I reread it later after posting it, and then go 'OH MY GOD I'M SUCH A IDIOT,' like I normally do LOL.**

 **Either way, hopefully this will be fine for awhile until I can get some more chapters written again. I hate to leave you all hanging on this story. I really don't like that being done to me either, so I understand how you would feel, and I'll understand if you all want to kill me by this point. Anyway though, I promise to keep updating as much as I can, and when I can. Just please be patient with me in the meantime. My goal really is to finish this story at some point, because I do have some sequels in mind for the future by the way ;-).**

 **Anyway though, hopefully you'll like this chapter, and it'll be able to quench your thirst for a little while with all the steamy bits you'll seen soon between Jack and April. Even the heartwarming moment between her and Tooth later is cringe worthy. However, for the meantime, at least we finally get to see some more April and Jack interaction again for all of those** _Jacril Frosters_ **(a special name by the way from one of my readers ;-)) out there. If you have any ideas for a ship name, I'd love to hear them too. I think they're so cute.**

 **Anyways though, as always, please enjoy this exciting new edition to** _BE BRAVE_ **my wonderfully awesome readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything that pertains to it as much as I really wish I did. Cause let's be honest people, we would all love to own Jack Frost and his sexy little grin ;-). However, all I own is my character April Showers, and whatever other weirdness that comes from my fully awesome brain that didn't originally come from the real writers lol. So please, no suing me please. I make minimum wage, and I'm pretty sure I've got literally $9.11 in my account right now. I'm not worth much lol.**

* * *

" _With my feelings on fire  
Guess I'm a bad liar,"_

 **-Bad Liar by: Selena Gomez**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Bad Liar**_

North made sure to place the sleigh down on a building not too far off from the edge of the city. Well hidden enough that children wouldn't see, but not too far away to keep all of them from doing their job.

Climbing out of the sleigh with the others, Tooth immediately began spouting off orders; already feeling like she was back in her element while she directed the group to certain areas within the city. April couldn't help giggling at the fact that she almost reminded her of a war general preparing for battle. In a way though, if you honestly thought about it, it kind of was like that though. Tonight could either make or break everything, but honestly, April was really praying that everything would go alright. The last thing the group needed was another let down with Pitch undermining them. Even if it wasn't really April's battle, it was still Bunny's, and that was all that mattered. She wouldn't disappoint him, or lose him for that matter. He was in every sense of the word, her family. He may not really be by blood, but he had been there for her for awhile now, and if something happened to him…April wasn't really sure what she'd do. What she did know was that she'd be lost without him….probably in a worse way than what she had been before she met him.

So no, she wouldn't let Pitch win this.

She couldn't let him win this.

All the children out there were counting on them, and she'd be damned if she let them down, or let Pitch have his way.

So, with one last deep breath, April put all of her power into focusing on this one night. Without another thought, she diligently listened to every detail that came out of Tooth's mouth as she droned on and on about what had to be done, because there was no way she was going to screw this up for everyone. She wasn't going to make another mistake. Not tonight.

So, after a few more lectures from Tooth, the group was quickly off to save the day. However, pausing behind the others despite the importance of this night, April surprisingly found herself quickly realizing something that Tooth had failed to mention. In a way, it was almost comical that the most important detail to this little mission had been forgotten. However, assuming it had merely been a slip-up, and the others had surely noticed it, she didn't put much more thought into it.

However, quickly turning back around though, April made sure to ask despite her doubts, "Hey Tooth, do you have some quarters I could borrow? I'm kind of broke in that department."

With a cheeky grin pointed towards the twitter pated fairy, Tooth simply rolled her eyes playfully at the girl, before pulling out a large bag of coins from practically out of thin air. Placing them in the younger teen's hand, she replied, "Sorry, I had almost forgotten to remind all of you. Hopefully the others didn't though."

"Um, you do know these are men we are talking about, right," April laughed, as Tooth chuckled nervously back at her, before replying, "I'm sure they'll figure it out. Now come on, I can't wait to get in there. It's been such a long time since I've done this!"

April smiled at the excited little fairy, before taking off after her as she rode the wind to the sector Tooth had given her earlier within her lecture. Along the way though, as she flew through the air, she saw Bunny and Jack beneath her arguing. Laughing at the two morons verbally jabbing at one another, she quickly flew down to meet them, as they continued their argument with one another.

"Hop to it rabbit! I'm five teeth ahead already," Jack called out to Bunny, as April merely rolled her eyes at the testosterone currently running rampant between the two of them right now.

"Yeah right! Look, I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? 'Cause you won't be able to keep up anyway," Bunny called back with a devious smirk in the white-haired teen's direction.

"Bunny, don't go riling the guy up…"

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail," Jack shot back, before April even had time to finish. Groaning at the two kids beside her, she could only assume this was about to spell out trouble.

' _Why does it always seem like men have to compete with one another,_ ' April thought with a lopsided grin, as she stared at the two overgrown children on either side of her.

"Oh you don't want to race a rabbit, mate," Bunny snapped back, clearly irritated with Jack's comment.

Figuring she'd just let the men be men, she turned to Jack, and replied, "You know, he's right Jack. I can't even keep up with him sometimes. You probably are going to lose."

"Oh, that just breaks my heart that you have so little faith in me, April," Jack chuckled heartily, as he held his hand against his chest in a gesture of mock hurt at her words. Of course, all April could do was roll her eyes again, as a new scheme formed within her own mind.

It's true that this night was supposed to be really important, and that it could make or break them, but…a little fun wouldn't hurt? Right? Besides which, showing up Snowball and Mr. Kangaroo could be pretty exhilarating and quite satisfying if she thought about it.

With a devilish grin forming upon her lips at the thought of beating either one of them, April knew in that moment that being completely serious about this wasn't going to be any bit encouraging to tonight's cause. In fact, a little competition may make them all work a little harder, and hey, a little fun never hurt anyone, right? Turning back to the others, April immediately put her plot into motion.

"When did you think I did? Besides which, I know you're going to lose," April replied tauntingly, as Jack rose a challenging brow in her direction wondering what this poor pink-haired girl was up to now. Though it didn't take him long to figure it all out, as he caught a familiar gleam in her eyes that he himself had held a number of times. Instantly his own grin grew about twenty times its normal size, when he started to catch on to her little game.

"And why's that," Jack chuckled wryly back at her.

"Oh. No reason. It's just that you're going to lose, because I'm going to be the one to beat both of you at your own little game," April shot back with a proud grin, as the two men around her rolled their eyes at her declaration.

"Yeah right, Sheila. We'll see about that," Bunny huffed, as April gave him a wry grin, before replying, "Really? Are ya'll afraid to lose to a girl?"

"Hardly, besides we won't be losing, princess," Jack quipped back with a quick wink in her direction. April visible bristled at the reminder of the nickname he'd given her when they'd first met, which of course brought a bright smile to the white-haired teen's lips. He was glad he could still get under her skin. For some reason, it gave him some sort of pleasure to know he could ruffle her feathers, and why it did….well that…he wasn't really sure of yet. However, what he also didn't know, was that that simple name had given April all the motivation she needed in that moment to beat the sly winter spirit.

"Well, I guess we'll see about that then, won't we Frosty," April snorted, before zooming off ahead of the two, as both men shared a knowing look.

"Nice going there, mate. You just had to go and rile her up. You do know she likes to play dirty right," Bunny insisted, as he continued to race across the tops of the buildings.

Jack merely gave him an evil grin, before replying, "Wouldn't be any fun if I hadn't, right?"

"You say that now, Frostbite. You say that now," Bunny chuckled with a sigh, before diving into his next house.

All the while, up ahead of the two of them, April was just getting ready to fly by North, when another bright idea of hers struck. One that she knew would help ensure her victory if all went according to plan. So, without another moment to lose, she came to an immediate halt within her flight to call out to the jolly Christmas spirit below her, "You wanna join this little race of ours, North?"

"A race! Is it a race," North smiled gleefully, as he popped out of one chimney only to jump into another. Raising a curious brow at the old man, she could only smile and shake her head, as he reappeared once again beside her, before yelling out excitedly, "THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC!"

"And you've apparently lost your mind haven't you old man," April giggled back nervously as she questioned her decision within that moment to invite him into their little game. However, she couldn't help reminding herself that he'd be a good distraction for the others despite the crazed look in his eyes either way. So, with a gentle smile in his direction, as he gave her a silly little wink before dropping down into another chimney, April concluded that this was her best option within that moment. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

Shaking her head, April quickly spotted one of the houses Tooth had told her about earlier, and without another second thought she raced forward towards the window. Reaching the ledge, she quietly pried the latch open, before sneaking into the unsuspecting child's room.

Tiptoeing over to the small kid's bed, she smiled at the peaceful look adorning the child's face as Sandy's dream-sand hovered over-top his head. Shaking her head in mirth at the image of him chasing his dog around the house, she carefully slipped her hand underneath his pillow to find the little tooth that was awaiting her.

As her fingers brushed across the tiny porcelain-like molar, she hurriedly reached into coin purse Tooth had given her, and pulled out a shiny little quarter to put in the tooth's place.

Within seconds she had the tooth in hand, and was just getting ready to leave the boy's room when she was suddenly thwarted in her plans. Just as she went to push off from the window's ledge, she suddenly found herself unable to as an unusually prickly cold grip quickly wrapped itself around her feet, and held her firmly in place. Losing her balance from the sudden anomaly, she desperately clawed out for the drainage pipe next to the window to hold herself up. Once she was sure she was stable enough, she glanced down at her feet to find to her horror that they had been frozen to the window ledge by something….or more like someone.

Before she could even curse his name upon the wind, a pale hand suddenly shot out of nowhere above her to pry the little molar from her own palm. Jerking her head upward, she glared at the mischievous spirit who had caused this, as she hissed in annoyance, "Really Jack?"

"What? Can't swallow your own medicine, princess," Jack quipped at her with a wink, as she heard a tunnel pop open behind her in the child's room. Turning around, she found Bunny looking at her sheepishly, as she exclaimed, "Really Bunny? You just had to tell him?"

"What? Makes things a bit fair the way I see it," Bunny chuckled, before realizing the tooth in this room was already gone. Giving her an innocent wave, he reopened his tunnel, before dropping back down.

"Alright, I see how it is. Ya'll want to play it like this, huh," April chuckled evilly, before raising her temperature, something she had obviously failed to tell Jack she could do, as he stared at the melting ice in horror. Once she was free, she gave him an evil grin, before taking off after him.

"Oh shit," he barely managed to get out, before she tackled him in midair. Wrenching the tooth from his hands, she gave him a quick peck upon the cheek, before scurrying off. Leaving Jack hovering in mid-air dumbfounded by what had just happened.

When he finally managed to come to his senses, he took off after her, while calling out curiously, "You never said you could control your body temperature?"

"You never asked," she winked at him, as he frowned.

"How is that even a spring related thing anyway," Jack questioned, as she dove into the next house. Following in behind her, he watched as she removed another tooth from underneath a sleeping child's pillow. Turning back to Jack, she whispered, "Spring isn't always cold, nor is it always hot. It fluctuates. So, ergo the reason why I can control my body temperature and the temperature around me. It's hard to do, and I normally don't mess with it, but I guess some occasions call for it don't they?"

Giving him a cheeky look, she made her way towards him, before coming to stand in front of tall lanky teen with a sultry look in her eyes. One, that may he add, had his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, as she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "You might want to step to the right."

"Huh, what," he replied, before he suddenly felt the ground beneath him disappear.

April could only chuckle in amusement as Jack fell into the rabbit's hole next to her feet. Looking down at the two men who were struggling to get free of the trap, she laughed, "Remember who knows how to play dirty the best. I know all of your moves, Bunny. Plus, you're just a little too easy, Jack. You shouldn't boast so much. I mean, you're such a bad liar."

With that, she blew both of them a quick kiss as a quick jab to their egos, before taking off back out the window from which she came.

"I told you that the Sheila likes to play dirty, Frost," Bunny grumbled, before finally pulling himself loose from the hole.

"Oh shut up you stupid kangaroo," Jack grumbled, before taking off after her.

A few minutes later, as April was just leaving another kid's bedroom to head on over to another one's across the street, she felt something collide into her side within midair. Nearly knocking the bag of teeth she'd collected out of her hands. Holding onto the person who'd rammed into her as tightly as she could, she looked up to find Jack's grinning mug staring right back at her looking unabashed.

Growling she said, "Really? Is it your plan to give me a concussion now or something?"

Looking at her cheekily, he replied with a smooth tone, "No, actually my plan was to get you to wrap your body around mine actually."

April nearly paled, as she realized her current predicament. Hovering behind a large billboard, Jack was keeping the two upright, as April currently had her legs locked around his waist, and her arms around his neck. His face was but a few mere inches away from hers, and there was a look in his eyes that nearly had her melting against him.

To stunned to speak to say the least, she barely noticed his face leaning in closer to hers, or his thin lips just mere seconds away from her own. Nor did she realize her own head leaning in towards his as well, as his free hand slowly slid down the side of her waist.

Their lips were but a mere centimeter apart when…

BAM!

"What was that," April whispered breathily, as she pulled away from Jack, just now noticing that the hand that had been roaming over her side, had been heading towards the bag that she had tied around her waist earlier. Glaring at him, as he gave her another innocent but cheeky smile, she flew up to the top of the sign to look over it. Immediately she felt the laughter bubbling back up inside of her, as she found Tooth casually rubbing a hand over her forehead.

"You alright, Tooth," April asked in concern, as Jack flew up to hover beside her.

"I'm fine. Sorry," Tooth answered sheepishly, as the two gazed down at her, trying with all of their might to hold in their giggles at the amped up fairy below them. Tooth quickly flew up to meet them, as she rushed out, "It's been a really long time since I've been out in the field."

"Um how long is a long time," Jack asked, casting April a concerned look, as the fairy's head kept darting to and fro around them.

"Um maybe 440 years, give or take," Tooth answered them back sheepishly, while rubbing her arm nervously. Beside her Baby Tooth was giving her mother a worried look, as her head continued to snap back and forth around the area.

"Uh, maybe you should take a moment to bre…" but whatever April was about to say to the large fairy fell on deaf ears, as the woman gave a sudden loud squeal while excitingly pointing to a large house behind them. Without another word, she quickly dashed away from the pair in front her, and towards the building.

Following after her with their eyes, April turned to share a knowing look with Baby Tooth and Jack, before replying, "I pray I never end up with as much energy as that woman has. Sheesh!"

"You said it," Jack chuckled, before looking over at Baby Tooth who simply shrugged at her mother's behavior, before quickly taking off after her.

"Now um, where were we," Jack finally whispered with what April was sure was supposed to be a seductive voice, but she wasn't about to fall for those games again, as she simply gave him one of her own just as passionate looks right back.

"I think, we were right… about… here," April whispered, while leaning forward just a mere inch away from his lips. Just when Jack thought he'd played the part well, he found himself in another awkward predicament, when April pressed her whole body against his. Running her hand down his waist, she leaned up to purr into his ear, "You should know better than to mess with this princess, Frosty."

Before he knew what was happening, she quickly jerked away from him, leaving him hovering there with a very prominent bulge that he had to quickly hide from her view. Glaring at the devious woman, he was just getting ready to ask her what the hell that was about, when he realized his side felt a little lighter. Looking down, he found his own bag of teeth was no longer attached to him, and when he was finally able to come out of his shock, he found April dangling his bag in front of him coyly, before quickly zooming away.

"That sly little…"

He didn't even have to finish, as he quickly took off after her to get his bag back. There was no words to even beginning to describe that woman's cunningness.

He guessed Bunny was right. She definitely did like to play dirty.

Up ahead, April was just getting ready to climb into the window of another child's room, when she caught sight of Bunny just pulling the tooth out from underneath a little girl's pillow. Glaring at him, as he chuckled at her defeat, she simple raised her staff up at the furry little bastard, before letting lose a quick zap of lightening towards him. However, apparently Bunny was quicker than she thought, because in the next second he'd disappeared into one of his tunnels; of course leaving her lightning to smash directly, and completely unhindered, into the kid's bedroom wall. She grimaced as she noticed the black mark it had left upon the pretty pink wallpaper. Without another thought, she hurried to turn around, so that she could quickly flee the scene of the crime. However, before she could even take one step off of the windowsill, something immediately zoomed past her.

Something, that of course, took her previously snatched bag of teeth with them in their haste.

"Hey! That's mine," she yelled out defensively, as she heard a boyish voice cackle back, "No, actually I think it's mine, princess!"

"JACK FROST!"

"Oooh, say that again. I love it when you scream my name," Jack cackled even louder, as April's face turned a bright tomato red, before she swung her staff in his direction. The last thing she heard before it made impact was the sound of Jack's screaming, and then the tell tale sign of smoke rising up in the air signaling that her bolt of lightning had met its target.

Taking off across the town, she flew passed Jack who was at the current moment rubbing a snowball against his behind. Laughing at his glare, she called out mockingly, "Oooh I just love it when you scream, Jack. Please do it again."

He merely gave her a rude hand gesture, to which she laughed hysterically, before calling back, "Only in your dreams, Frosty."

If only she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the oncoming surge of blue power that had come from his staff. However, since she hadn't, she was quickly met with a face full of snow. This assault, of course, viciously threw her backwards, (all the while flailing very unlady-like mind you) through the air. She barely had enough time to slow her fall, before she landed unceremoniously on another building across from his own.

Groaning in evident pain, she had just enough time to sit up before he appeared hovering over top of her with a very familiar, and quite obvious, mocking grin of triumph, "You were saying princess?"

"You know, it may actually not be fair to use our staffs, right," she grumbled in annoyance, as Jack merely rolled his eyes at her words teasingly. Leaning forward, he held out his hand to help her up in a show of good sportsmanship. Taking his hand grudgingly despite it, she managed to haul herself back up with his help. The moment she was back on her feet, he leaned forward, and attempted to dust the snow and grime off of her, all the while replying back cheekily, "Says the woman who started it."

"Fine, fine, fine. From here on out, no more using our magic, is that a deal," she said holding out her hand in a form of a simple truce. Chuckling at her, he took her hand in his before replying, "Deal, but you're on my team now, princess."

"Really now, and what pray tell are the added perks of this new team then, Frosty," April chortled, before suddenly stiffening as she felt Jack press a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. Pulling away, Jack replied cheekily, "I don't know, but I honestly think I'm probably the best perk here, princess."

It was of course, within that moment, that April had been rendered speechless, as she looked up at Jack's bright blue eyes. She could almost still feel the ghost of his lips on the corner of her mouth, and the feel of their cool touch, as his minty breath washed over her.

' _Yeah, I'm definitely going to end up being a big pile of goo here soon,'_ April couldn't help thinking, as Jack's eyes grew concerned as she continued to stand there gazing at him as if he were God himself.

"UM GUYS! I THINK I MAY HAVEN BROKEN APRIL," Jack yelled across the town to the others, before he heard North call back flippantly, "TIME TO GO JACK! THERE'S STILL MORE CITIES TO GO."

"YEAH, BUT WHAT ABOUT…"\

"Here, I got 'er mate," came Bunny's voice next to him, before he found himself staring in shock as the large rabbit smacked her upside the back of her head.

April's eyes immediately came back into focus, before narrowing in anger and pain, as she reached up to clutch the back of her head. Looking up at the giant Pooka next to her, she hollered out in rage, "What the hell, BUNNY!"

"What? It was the only way to get you to come back to the land of the living, Sheila," Bunny chuckled, before turning back to Jack to warn him, "Now please, would you two stop breaking one another. There's only so much this Pooka can do to fix puppy love."

"Excuse me, wha…" but before the two could yell back at him, Bunny had already taken off back to the sleigh, as the two teens turned to look at each other with bright pink blushes adorning their cheeks.

"I have absolutely no clue what he's talking about," April whispered nervously, as Jack gave her shaky nod, and a quick, "Yeah, no clue."

With that the two quickly hurried off back to sleigh as well, but not without a few curious stolen glances between one another.

Their next few stops went pretty much the same as the last had, only this time Jack and April teamed up to give the others a bit more hell than the last. Some of the incidents included finally catching Bunny off guard long enough for Jack to zap him with his staff, while April stole the tooth he'd been trying to get a hold of. Another was when Bunny thought he'd outsmarted Jack by leaving a tunnel for him to fall into, only to find April already hurrying out of the room with said tooth he'd come in for. Another incident, which sadly almost ended up with neither of them getting the tooth in fact, was when Jack froze the roof underneath Bunny. He'd gone sliding down it of course, but once Jack had plucked the tooth from his flaying paw halfway down, he himself had nearly found himself thwarted in the end. See, what they hadn't been counting on was Sandy riding by on one of his golden clouds at the time.

The sneaky little man simply just snatched the tooth right out of Jack's hands during his glee as he flew by, only to have it thankfully nabbed back from his own when April came careening out of nowhere to take it back. Sandy was not a very happy man in that moment, as April cackled back at him. Although, it seemed their moments weren't quite as bad as some of the others that had come to occur amongst the guardians.

Somehow North and Bunny had ended up wedged in between one his tunnels, while Sandy took their tooth. Jack and April had to sadly help the two out of that mess. Then there was Tooth who had to keep Baby Tooth from beating the living pulp out of a mouse which had apparently been from the 'European Division'. The only reason why April had heard about that one was because she'd come in halfway during the scene. To say that little mouse hadn't been a happy camper would probably be a slight understatement.

However, the most epic bit of all of that mess had to be when Bunny lit a fire in one of the chimneys for North. Jack and April had just been flying by overhead, when they heard a sudden loud cry of pain, as North came shooting out of the chimney up ahead of them. All the while holding his rear as flames ate away at his pants. The two teens could barely hold in their bubbling laughter, before Jack finally decided to take pity on the old man who was currently scooting his butt across the roof to try and put out the flames. With a quick flick of his staff, the flames had instantly disappeared, and in their place remained a large layer of snow completely covering North's backside.

Yes, that had been the most epic moment, but not as hilarious as when they stopped for a quick break in New York to catch a much needed breather.

April was currently lounging against the sleigh, as the boys in front of her proudly held up their large sacks of teeth in front of Tooth. The poor fairy was beaming so brightly, that April was sure that what happened next nearly broke her own heart.

"Wow, you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies," Tooth exclaimed, as the boys' faces instantly fell into frowns, and their arms holding their mighty bags lowered.

Giggling, April turned to Tooth, and mumbled, "I told you they wouldn't figure it out, Tooth."

Wearing a shocked and nearly terror-filled expression, Tooth turned to the group, and demanded, "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

April watched in amusement as Sandy gave a happy little nod, before finally frowning and shaking his head at the exasperated fairy in front of him. Yeah, apparently it wasn't in Sandy's heart to lie to Tooth, nor was it in the others either, as they all groaned ceremoniously next to one another.

"Welp, I guess everyone back on the sleigh once you've found a change machine then, huh," April chuckled, as she climbed aboard herself while giving the others a cheeky look.

"Hey! What about you, Sheila," Bunny asked in annoyance, as Jack seconded him, "Yeah, don't you need some too?"

Laughing, April held up her endless bag of change that Tooth had provided for her earlier within the night, and jingled it tauntingly at the group.

"Unlike all you men, it seems I, the woman, am a lot more superior, and have remembered that small little detail you all obviously forgot," April chuckled, as the men rolled their eyes in agitation at her. All the while Tooth laughed along with her, before calmly taking a seat beside April within the sleigh.

"Bloody women," Bunny grumbled throwing his hands up in the air, as he sulked away with the rest of the boys. April and Tooth could even hear Jack seconding him as they stalked off.

Once the men had disappeared, April turned to Tooth, and asked, "How are you feeling by the way Tooth?"

The fairy gave the younger spirit a gentle smile, before replying, "A lot better than before, I guess."

"That's good to hear then," April smiled, as she reached over to pat the fairy atop of her shoulder in a gentle and caring manner. This of course earned another gracious smile from Tooth at her gesture.

However, with that conversation now over, it once again fell quiet between the two women, as they waited patiently for the men to return in what seemed like an almost awkward silence. However, after a few seconds of just hearing the wind roaring within their ears, did April finally hear Tooth speak up once again from beside her.

"April," she asked.

Turning to look at Tooth, April found a dark look pass over the fairy's features, as she gave her a questioning look. Giving her a nod in acknowledgement, April replied back, "Yeah Tooth."

"Earlier, when you were telling your story to the rest of us, you mentioned your mother. I was just wondering… what ever happened… after that night, I mean," Tooth questioned, nearly stumbling over the words as she saw April's face fall, and a look of regret pass over her features.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried…"

"No, no, it's uh…it's alright, Tooth. Honestly, it is," April replied giving the fairy a gentle smile, before going on to explain, "Not much has changed since that night actually. She still can't see me, and she's still searching for me despite there being no leads."

"I'm so sorry," Tooth whispered, as she reached over to place a hand on-top of April's, before continuing on to say, "From what it sounds like, you love her very much, as does she you. I'm sure one day she'll find her peace, April. Of that I'm sure."

"May."

"What," Tooth asked with a questioning look in the younger spirit's direction.

"May. It was my name before I was a spirit. I just thought…I just thought you should know. Bunny does, but um… he avoids using it because…well, you know," April sniffled, as she reached up to pull a stray lock of fly away hair away from her face.

"Oh," Tooth replied, before giving the girl another pat on her hand, as she whispered, "It's a pretty name."

"Thanks. Though, I did always kind of hate it however. I mean, who names their kid after a month? Only a hippie that's who," April joked, as she tried to lighten the mood. Which it did seem to work just a little, as she soon found Tooth chuckling along with her.

"Well, it's not as bad as mine though, surely," Tooth giggled, as April gave her a curious look, before asking, "What? Your name isn't really Tooth?"

"It is, but not really. My full name is actually Toothiana, but the others have just shortened it. Mostly because it's easier to say, I guess," Tooth chuckled, as April joined her.

"Yeah, it would make since I guess. Most men that I knew would always try to take a simpler road if you know what I mean," April insisted, as Tooth shook her head, and mumbled in distaste, "Men."

"You said it sister," April joked, as the two females chuckled.

After their giggles had subsided, April found her head turning to look up at the sky as she admired the stars shining brightly across the black expanse. However, she soon found her eyes connecting with Manny among them, and before she could stop the words from tumbling past her lips, she found herself whispering, "I think he made a mistake."

"Hmmm," Tooth asked, as she glanced over at the younger spirit.

"Manny, I mean. I think he made a mistake. Honestly I'm no good as a spirit, let alone a guardian. Spirits and Guardians are meant to be role models, right? However, I'm far from a role model, Tooth. I curse, I scream, and I've done bad things… and yet…he still made me a spirit. Why? Why me that night? Surely Jamie or Allison would have been the better choices," April whispered with regret weighing heavily in her voice.

"April, you should never doubt yourself, or Manny's decision. He does what he does for a reason, and obviously there was a reason why he chose you. I know you don't see it, but you are a good person. You've made your mistakes, and at some point I think we all have, but it's what you do with your future that really matters. It's how you continue to live that defines you. I don't know if you've noticed, but I do know that I haven't seen Bunny as happy as he's been this past year since he's known you. He had a hard time after he lost his kind many years ago, and though he's had us…well it's still not been easy on him. However, I think with you he's found more than his center. I think he's found his family that he thought he lost. When he speaks about you, it's as if he's talking about one of his own, as if you truly are his sister. You mean a lot to him," Tooth insisted, as April slowly broke out into a gracious smile.

"I didn't know that," April whispered.

"Well, now you do. However, to be honest, I don't think you just mean something to Bunny anymore either," Tooth replied with a wry grin, as April gave her a questioning look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think a certain white-haired spirit might just be warming up to you too," Tooth giggled, as April's mouth nearly dropped, and a deep red blush grew across her cheeks.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about," April stammered, as Tooth chuckled at the girl who seemed to be nearly squirming like a fish at this point underneath her gaze.

"Come on, April. You don't live for hundreds of years without noticing a few things around you. Besides, don't think I didn't see that look you two had for one another on the sleigh earlier. The poor guy was practically seeing stars after what you did, as well as you too," Tooth admitted with a cheeky grin.

"I-I…never! Just, no! Don't get me wrong. Jack's cute…okay, fine, he's gorgeous, but he's also infuriating. I mean, he knows just the right way how to get under your skin with those looks he gives, and the things he says. He's just a walking annoyance! A walking, hot, annoyance who…."

However, after seeing Tooth's knowing little look during her tiny nervous rant, April finally deflated with a loud sigh, as she whispered, "I really am doomed aren't I?"

"Yeah, I'd say so from the sounds of it," Tooth chuckled.

"Why? Why him? Why now," April huffed angrily.

"I'd probably say you're long overdue for something good to happen, don't you," Tooth laughed.

"There is nothing good about Jack Frost," April quipped, but with the look Tooth gave her, she found that in truth that she herself couldn't be any more wrong.

Jack was…well Jack.

He was infuriating, and yet on the other hand, he could be really sweet and caring.

He was also funny, and knew how to bring out the brighter side in you even when all you wanted to really do was punch him for being a downright idiot. He was... he was…

He wasn't Reece.

Groaning internally, April couldn't help chastising herself for being such an idiot. For making the same mistake she'd made with Dylan. Once again, she had compared someone to her ex like she had in the past, and in truth, she had not really realized the differences that Jack had honestly held.

True he was like Reece, in many ways, but he had his own qualities as well. Qualities that Reece could never have dreamed of possessing. Qualities that April couldn't help to find alluring.

She had spent too long thinking every man was like her ex, and now… now it was as if she had finally woken up. It was like the curtains had finally been pulled away to reveal something so much bigger and grandeur to her.

Part of her still screamed to think rationally, and to hold back from doing anything too stupid to soon. That part continued to taunt her, and warn her that he'd screw up, and that he'd hurt her, but another part of her… a part she found almost growing bigger with every passing moment… was nearly screaming at her to take that dive; to let Jack in. To allow her heart to grow, and to heal.

That part of her…that part of her really liked Jack.

"I'm screwed," April grumbled mostly to herself, however, Tooth still managed to hear it. Chuckling at the poor girl, Tooth quipped back, "Maybe not now, but you will be."

Whipping her head around to stare in shock at the 'innocent' fairy, April shouted in horror, "TOOTH!"

"What's going on here," came a voice to their right, as both females paled. Looking to the side they found that the men had returned, and as Tooth and April caught Jack's curious look, it was all they could do to contain their laughter. However, one look between them, and it was all downhill from there as they found themselves immediately in a fit of giggles.

"Crikey, I told you bloody females are crazy," Bunny grumbled, as he shared a look with the other men around him.

"Why are they giving me that look," Jack asked uncertainly, as the girl's gave him one more glance before falling into another bout of laughter.

"Must be that ugly mug of yours, Frostbite," Bunny joked; as Sandy rolled his eyes at the two's bickering.

"Alright, alright, enough. It is time ve go. Ve still have many teeth to collect before the night is over," North insisted, as the group quickly sobered up upon his words. With that, they all hurriedly settled back into sleigh, before they were once again off.

However, as Jack came to sit beside April, she found she couldn't contain her blush after the discussion she had just had with Tooth about him. Something of which he obviously noted, as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Huh, uh, y-yeah, I'm fine. Um why do you ask," April stuttered, as she tried to avoid looking everywhere but at him.

"Well, you're cheeks are really red, and I'm pretty sure that's not normal," Jack replied with a goofy grin.

"Geez, I just got done laughing, Frosty. Of course my face is going to be red. I swear, first you can't remember the quarters, and now you're forgetting common knowledge," April quipped, as she tried to steer the conversation in another direction. However, that seemed to be a lost cause as soon as Jack replied, "That may be true, but I'm pretty sure you're whole face would be red if that was the case. However, it seems to me it's just your cheeks. I think some would call that blushing. Now tell me Princess, why are you blushing again? Is it because I'm just so devilishly handsome that you just can't resist yourself?"

Biting her lip, April couldn't help thinking just how right he was in his assumption. Though instead of admitting it, she did what any slightly sane girl would do in that moment.

She steered the conversation elsewhere to quickly save face.

"In your dreams, Jack. Besides, my heart belongs to someone much more attractive than you anyway," April replied with a fake dreamy sigh, as he rolled his eyes, and quipped, "Yeah, and who could possibly look so much better than me?"

"For your information, Mr. Ego, I believe Chris Pine does," April informed him, as he rolled his eyes, and exclaimed in annoyance, "That guy! Are you kidding me! I'm much better looking than him!"

"Like I said before, Frost; only in your dreams," April chuckled, as Jack continued to huff in agitation, before turning to look at Sandy beside him.

"Can you believe her Sandy? She thinks Chris Pine is better looking than me," Jack grumbled, as Sandy silently chuckled from beside him, before shrugging his shoulders in a 'What-can-you-do,' sort of way.

"You said it, Sandy," Jack mumbled, as April continued to chuckle from beside him. Turning her eyes away from the young spirit she caught Tooth giving her a pointed and knowing look, and all the mirth in her shattered in that moment, only to be quickly replaced with anxiety.

April was in deep. That much she was sure of at this point.

' _Is Tooth right? Could I really like him that much? Better yet, could he me,'_ April couldn't help but wonder with a slight cringe, as she glanced back up to catch a glimpse of his gorgeous blue eyes. The same pair that caught her own glance, as the owner gave her a charming smile that nearly melted her heart and turned her into a puddle of goo right then and there.

To her, one thing was for sure.

She did have feelings slowly growing for the man beside her. Feelings that though she was uncertain of, she couldn't help wondering what it would be like to explore them.

' _Oh, god. I really am doomed,'_ April thought with a groan as the sleigh flew silently across the night sky; sending her deeper, and deeper, into an unknown future.

* * *

 **Welp, I really hope you enjoyed that exciting new chapter of** _Be Brave_ **; especially seeing all of that steaminess coming off of Jack and April. Can you say 'ADORABLE' lol. Either way, hopefully this chapter will be okay for now, and hopefully you won't hate me too much for not adding more for now, or for being gone for so long (Dodges even more fruit). I should probably give you all a little time to calm down huh? (Dodges rocks again) Okay, maybe not lol. Anyways, you have to admit it was a little nice to see April (May) open up to Tooth a bit there. It was such a heartwarming moment with a budding friendship. Plus, admit it, this chapter was hilarious. I'm pretty sure I was dying laughing the whole entire time I wrote it. A lot of the guests walking by at my Aunt's hotel were giving me strange looks. So glad I'll probably never see those people again. Yay!**

 **Either way, I hope you all loved this chapter, and laughed as hard as I did. It would bring a tear to my eye if you truly did. I'm just tearing up now thinking of it lol.**

 **Anyways though, I'd also like to give a special (and I do mean special this time) thanks to my lovely reviewers for my last chapter at this moment that were ever so kind enough to drop me a review** _ **-**_ _…_

 _Jess_ _ **(Thank you so much for the kind words. They meant a lot)**_

 _CrimsonEarth_ _ **(I know, I love Gatlinburg too, and it's awesome that you got to experience that place. I don't live far from it, so I get to go there often, and I always use it as a backdrop for something, because it's just so awesome. I was really sad though when they had that wildfire up there. My heart and my prayers go out to them still after all that.)**_

 _Girlfish_ _ **(Don't worry. April will heal from it all, and trust me. I may have gotten back with the real ex that was the inspiration for all of this, but the Reece in this story will get what's coming to him. Don't you worry one bit hun. ;-))**_

 _.fine_ _ **(Why aren't you fine by the way hun? Oh, and I have to say definitely. I can literally listen to that one song on repeat the entire day lol.)**_

 _redvintage888_ _ **(Thanks for the awesome playlist by the way. Loved it, and will definitely use it when I get a chance. Oh, and I really do thank you for the constructive criticism by the way. I'll try to keep that in mind, but I promise, I am just laying ground work for what's to come later. However, I'll try to be bit more brief with some of it sometimes if possible for some of ya'lls sake lol. I know I can drone on. Something my coworkers have nagged me about forever lol. By the way, I hope you noticed I used that little idea you had about the quarters. Helped a lot with the ending set up really. Thanks for that huh. ;-))**_

 _Guest_ _ **(Thank you for the advice and the review. I'll try to keep some of it in mind.)**_

 _Veteran Reviewer_ _ **(Thank you so much for that wonderful review, and that encouragement. It meant a lot to know an eighteen-year-old veteran liked my story that much, and agreed with me on that topic. It does take time to get over. This is something I'm quickly learning in my own life as well. Either way though, thank you bunches hun. Your review among many others helped to lift me up out of that ditch that I'd thrown myself into for awhile. It's readers like this that remind me that writing can be a wonderful thing sometimes during a hard time. So thank you, so much.)**_

 _Kjm126316_ _ **(Thank you so much. I'm literally blushing over here, but honestly it can be a curse sometimes more than a blessing. My head runs a mile a minute, and I can hardly focus sometimes on other stories….or even work for that matter. However, honestly, I've seen much better works out there than my own. Though it really is nice to hear you say that. Thank you hun.)**_

 _MyNameIsMordecai_ _ **(Thanks for that awesome review by the way. It really meant a lot, and it really got me amped up to write again with that awesome ship name you gave them by the way ;-).Oh, and don't worry, I'll be sure to send you an invitation to their wedding by the way ;-). Seriously though, I'm glad you like Jack's personality. I was so scared to write him when I first started this. I was so afraid I was going to screw it up. However, it means a lot to know you didn't think so. As for the age changing thing….yeah that may have came out of my own twisted fantasies to be the same age as Jack and maybe meet him in an alternate reality lol. What can I say? I'm just as guilty as shipping my own self with him. He's just so hot….so….well there's not even a word to describe him honestly lol. Either way though, thanks so much, and thank you for the Jacril Frost too. Awesome ship name again hun. I did make sure to use it at the beginning of the post if you noticed. )**_

 **OVERALL, to everyone, thank you so much for all your kindness, and sweet and constructive reviews. I loved, and appreciated, every last one of them. They really did help get me out of that gutter I was in there. This might be the last time that I personally thank anyone though. I really don't want to offend anyone on here, because honestly everyone that reads this story means the world to me out there, and I'd hate to hurt any feelings. I just thought it might be appropriate to do it this time since I was gone for so long, and these reviews needed special thanks for waiting so long for a reply. So once again, thank you to all of you out there.**

 **Anyways though, I guess that's all for now folks. I really do hope you enjoyed this installment. Let me know what you thought by sending me a review, and as always, if you have any questions, or concerns, just message me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Sincerely, DesireOfFantasy**

 **P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!** _Jacril_ **loves all the reviews. Especially Jack, cause, you know that boy has got one hell of an ego lol. Then again, so does April too…now that I think of it LOL. ;-)**

 **P.S.S. I would also like to see if there are any artists reading my story, and if so, if you wouldn't mind taking a little time out, and making a photo, or a drawing of April (or Jack and April together.) I promise to feature all of them as the cover story one at a time if you do. If you need the information on where to send it too, just please message me privately, and I'll send you the address that you can send it to; that is, if you do decide to take time out to do this. Either way, I would very much appreciate to see what you all think my character looks like at this point in your own minds, and I would love to share you work and ideas with others too (which I'll be sure to feature all of your names obviously, so they know who did it.) Until then though, too-da-loo, and thank you.**


End file.
